Trapped in Heaven
by lovedforeternity
Summary: Bella, an outgoing advertising executive finds herself in a compromising position with a sexy man as the elevator in her office building breaks down. As she fears death, will this be the final chapter of her life, or will they save each other? All human
1. Reason for waking

**Trapped in Heaven**

**AN- Thank you for reading. I had this idea the other day and I couldn't get it out of my head. I am just finishing my other story in the next few days called "I'll Be" Check it out if you haven't. I will be complete by this weekend.**

**Please let me know what you think about this story, that way I will know if it is worth posting more. I have four chapters written already. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I hope you enjoy!**

**M**

Chapter 1- Reason for Waking

As I stood under the hot shower, letting the water rejuvenate my body, my mind was still in a fog. I have never been a morning person and getting out of bed is tough for me. I hear the alarm and I dread pulling myself up and placing my feet on the floor. I am not one of those unhappy people that stay locked in their apartment and don't get out of bed, I just happen to love to sleep. I need at least 9 hours of solid sleep to feel human. As I rinsed the shampoo from my hair, I think about the three reasons that keep me motivated to start my day.

The first being my job, I love what I do. I am an advertizing executive at one of the largest firms in Manhattan. I spend my days with one of the best teams I can imagine. Not only do we come up with campaigns for products that become household names, but we have fun in the process. Since my father passed away and my mother lives across the country, my co-workers, and my team are really more like family. They make my life in the big city bearable.

The second motivating factor is coffee. I love the smell, I love the taste and as I dried myself with a towel, and secured it around my body, I went to the kitchen and poured myself a cup. As I sip it I feel the transformation to human taking place.

I take one last look in the mirror and I study my reflection as I spread the light pink gloss over my lips. My complexion had always been one of my best features. I have a creamy white tone to my skin that people almost always complemented me on, brown eyes and as I brushed my long brown hair one last time, I smile at the results. I don't consider myself beautiful, but I don't put a lot of effort into my looks. It just seems like a waste of time. I consider my look plain and it works for me. I look at my watch and hurry out of the bathroom, grab my laptop and my purse and scurry out the door. Looking at my life I was blessed, I was a 26 year old advertizing exec, with a great apartment and a great expense account, but there was one important part of my life where I was lacking.

That brings me to the third and frankly my most motivating factor of getting out of bed every morning. "Him… Mr. Perfect." As I walked out of my building, I start walking the six blocks to work, and I glanced down at my watch again speeding up slightly. "It is almost go time" I whisper to myself.

I was always amazed that for the past four years the most incredible looking man comes out of the Starbucks at the same time everyday, carrying his coffee and paper. I meet him at the door and then we walk the remaining four blocks to work together. Well not techniquely together, I walk behind him and admire God little gift of perfection. I don't actually know who he is, or know his name but I do enjoy is the view. It sets a precedent for the day. If he ever looked up from his paper, he might even notice that I exist. Honestly, he probably wouldn't notice me because from the looks of him, I am sure that he has his pick of any women alive. No, he is out of my league, so everyday, I stay behind him watching his dazzling stride. I am way too obsessed.

I glance up and see him for the first time this morning, my breath catches. He is beautiful in everyway. He is most likely in his late twenties, early thirties, is about 6'2, and has the greatest emerald green eyes. His hair is an incredibly sexy toffee color that always looks like he just walked in from the wind, but it suits him in everyway. My eyes roam his body and I imagine him without his expensive suit, in cotton briefs, doing something mechanical as I imagine his muscles ripple on his arms and his glistening chest with sweat. I am brought back to reality as we approach the building and always the gentleman; he holds the door for me as we enter our building never looking up.

I am greeted by an older white haired gentleman.

"Good Morning Ms. Bella, you look lovely this morning" George the security guard smiled at me as he granted me access to the elevators.

"George, you are too sweet, I might just have to steal you away, and take you to work with me so you can flatter me all day." I smiled as I walked behind Mr. Perfect into the elevator car.

"Anytime Ms. Bella, anytime" George replied with a toothy grin as the elevator door shuts.

The car was unusually empty today, as I shared the ride with an elderly Asian gentleman and of course the man that makes my heart race. The car was moving rather slowly and as usual Mr. Perfect didn't even glance up from his paper. This was fine with me, as it allowed me to steal a few more glances his way. He has this confidence, though not cocky, just an elegance that makes me crazy for him. The Asian gentleman smiled at me as he got off at the 15th floor, and that left us alone in the elevator. I was unusually grateful, because I am usually fighting another 15 people for the view I now have.

I felt the butterflies looming around my stomach and I saw that he glanced down at me over his paper. His green eyes smiled. My heart started pounding harder as his eyes met mine for the first time. I just stood there feeling a surge of electricity. I blushed as his eyes went back to his paper. I cursed at my juvenile behavior, practically drooling at him like a young school girl. I moved slowly toward the back of the car, hoping to blend in with the wall. _Man, this elevator is moving slow. _

My eyes grazed over his body again and I immediately started another fantasy. His large hands pulling me to him and his lips finding my neck, "mummm" I moaned silently.

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise came from above us as I grabbed on to the rail surrounding the elevator wall, the lights flashed on and off and the elevator started a plummeting. I screamed and flung myself into the arms of the stranger; he dropped his coffee and held me close as he balanced us preparing for the impact that was moments away. We were going to die, my screams continued as his arms held me tighter.

**AN-What do you think? Tell me, the more reviews the faster I write! Thanks for reading. **


	2. It's getting hot in here

**A/N- k- here is the second chapter to my story. I would love to hear your thoughts. I will still be wrapping up my other story called "I'll Be" in the next few days, so hang in there and check it out if you haven't. I loved hearing from all of you and I just want to thank you all for reading. I am submitting this unedited though I have just found a wonderful teacher who will be looking at my stuff, so hopefully my it will be fine tuned before the next chapter. Thanks again for reading and for your wonderful comments. I hope you like this chapter... It is a long one!**

**It is getting hot in here**

My legs wrapped around him as I buried my head into his neck. "Damn he smelled wonderful" I thought, then cursing myself for thinking about his scent as I prepared to die. I closed my eyes and began to pray silently.

The car stopped suddenly without hitting the ground and then snapped back up and then down again like a yo-yo, causing our bodies to be thrown around. He never let me go as we were thrown against the wall and finally landed on the floor. My eyes were shut as I waited for the pain of impact, but it never came. His arms protected me, his body covered mine absorbing the pain that was meant for me.

We stayed in the same position and quietly waited as the tears silently started falling from my eyes. The last time the car started the downward motion, the sound of mangled medal and steel came from outside the elevator car. It sounded like a car accident when you hear the automobiles crunching and twisting together. It was loud and the strong smell of burnt medal filled the air and the car tilted as it came to a halt while our bodies slide together on the floor towards the door. My grip on him tightened as I waited for the next sound or movement. My heart was pounding from the adrenalin, and I wondered if he would feel it through his suit jacket.

For the first time, my eyes moved up to his and through my tears, I was able to see the most magnificent emerald green eyes. I had never been this close or had a chance study them, but today, I looked into them closely. His mouth only inches from mine. I didn't dare move because I wanted to look in his eyes forever. This is usually the part where my fantasy was ruined by reality, but this was real, it wasn't a dream. His breath was sweet as he whispered staring into my eyes.

"Bella... are you ok?" His beautiful voice rung out having spoken my name, and my body reacted I was shocked to hear my name pass through his lips, so shocked that the next breath I took in was too big and I let it out slowly. His fingers then lightly touched the spot under my eyes to wipe my tears away. I just stared and then buried my head into his chest as my arms hugged him tightly. I was scared as he whispered calming words into my ears.

"It's ok… we are alive!" he said in his beautiful voice

"Are you hurt" I asked him barely above a whisper

The corner of his mouth curved up as if he were embarrassed but he shook his head.

He started to move his body away from me, and I pulled him back down. I was afraid that if we moved, the car would move again. He sensed the fear in my eyes and ran his hands through my hair.

"Don't worry; from the sounds of it and our position, we are wedged in the elevator shaft. I think we can move slowly." He said as he tried once again to move but I still couldn't release him as his eyes bore into mine.

"Bella, I have to go to the phone to let them know we are here. They may not know. You can come with me. Ok" He said slowly getting up as I nodded still not finding my voice.

I wanted to let him know that I could form complete sentences even intelligent ones without drooling, but it was no use. He helped me up and his eyes drifted down my body and I noticed the his face flush as he diverted his eyes while trying to pull down my skirt that had ridden up to my waist. I took over as his fingers left my waist. Once I had finished smoothing down my skirt, he tucked my hand under is arm as we walked a few steep steps to the phone embedded in the wall. He picked it up as I looked around the elevator with my hand still tightly around his arm. The car walls were bent from the trauma the floor was slanted and the smell of hot medal and steel filled the air. Beads of sweat fell from his brow as it felt even harder to take any clean breaths.

How are they ever going to get us out of here? I wondered. If we were wedged in we had to be between floors meaning that we were really trapped.

He picked up the phone and tried to get someone on the line, but nothing happened. He put the phone back into the wall and whispered

"It is not working, I will try my cell. And if you have one, you should try yours." He said

I let go of his arm as he tried to connect with someone on the outside. I carefully gathered my things from my purse that had scattered when we fell. I looked at my cell, noticing the lack of reception bars. I tried to make a phone call to my office, but nothing happened. We stared at each other, trying not to show our disappointment that we were alone without the possibility of letting anyone know we were here.

I slide down against the wall. And the tears stated to flow. I hated that I was being such a sissy, but I was scared, what if they never found us? What if the elevator started to fall again? I buried my head down into my lap until I felt his strong arms encircle me again. My thoughts were racing, while I enjoyed the physical contact, my mind drifted to the man who held me. If I were to plummet to my death, I would defiantly like to be held by these arms… I still didn't know his name. I tried to search my mind for the reason why I had never asked anyone about him. The answer was obvious because if I knew his name or asked about him, that would make me an official stalker, and I was quite content, just stalking him in my head.

I lifted my head up and found my voice. "What is your name?" He voice smiled in a whisper

"Edward, Edward Cullen"

"How did you know my name?" His face look guilty and then returned to his confident self-assured look.

"I heard the security officer call you Bella when we got on the elevator." He answered.

I nodded my head as I remembered George mentioning my name this morning, it felt like hours ago when we were safely on the ground. I don't know why I felt disappointed by his answer but I just shrugged it off. I really didn't know what to say next.

"Sorry I spilled your coffee when I jumped on you." As soon as the words left my mouth I buried my head in my hands again. Seriously, I was a complete idiot.

Edward's soft laugh filled the air.

"You are worried about my coffee… Actually, I was going to mention that. I guess you will just have to buy me another cup when we get out of here!" He teased.

I recovered quickly and smiled at him

"I owe you so much more than a cup of coffee. You have been so kind to me even when you were being physically assaulted."

He laughed again "I rather enjoyed that part" his eyes dancing. I laughed out loud at his ridiculous statement, he really was so nice. I didn't expect that.

The air in the car was becoming stale and the sweat started to drip from our bodies.

"Do you think that we will suffocate in here?" I asked honestly scared.

He looked around before he answered, "I am sure that we have a few more hours, but we might want to see if we can get the emergency door opened" he said pointing to the top of the car.

He released me and stood up. He took off his tie and his suit jacket so I had a clear view of his amazing torso, his arms were strong and I couldn't help but wonder what he looked like without his shirt. He started to climb up on the rail, I whimpered with fear as I moved closer to him.

He looked down at me "Don't worry Bella, I will be fine." He pushed the ceiling panel back and opened the emergency door. Cool air came into the elevator car, and we both took deep breaths. Once the door was open, Edward stuck his head up to see outside the car.

He slowly climbed down. His eyes distracted as if he had bad news he didn't want to reveal.

"What did you see" I asked him sensing the change.

"They will find us Bella; they will know how to get us out."

"What did you see?" I asked again.

He came closer to me and put his arm on mine before he spoke.

"It looks like we are wedged in here pretty tight. The structure of the shaft is in pieces and the way the beams are bent it would be hard to fit a body through that way. I mean they could do it, but they will have to cut some of the beams and I can't tell which beam are structural or what, so we just have to leave it to the professionals." He said trying to sound upbeat.

I smiled at him, appreciating his positive attitude that was meant to protect me keep me calm. I just wish they would find us.

Suddenly we heard noises from the top of the elevator.

A voice on a bullhorn called out to us… "Hello, is anyone there? My name is Sergeant Peirce and I need to know if you can hear me."

Edward squeezed my arm and he spoke loudly.

"Yes, we are here and we are both fine." Edward yelled.

"Sir… what is your name? " The sergeant asked

"I am Edward Cullen and I am here with Bella Swan." My heart stopped for a second time as Edward said my name again this time using my last name. I knew I had not mentioned it and George never used my last name. I let the wonder leave my mind as I concentrated on the words the sergeant spoke.

"No one is injured?" He asked again

"No, we are both doing okay. Can you get us out of here" Edward asked looking down at me.

"We are working on it Edward, but it is going to take some time. It is very complicated and we have to be able to ensure that you are both safe before we can make a move. We have a whole team on its way to assess the situation and then we will get you out. I need for you both to stay calm and we will send some supplies down for you. This is going to be a slow process. So try to get as comfortable as you can."

"Obviously he is not wearing a pencil skirt and a sweater." I said in a whisper.

The voice from above said that he would be back in a few.

"I am sorry that you are so uncomfortable" Edward said. "If you want, you can use my shirt. I have a tee shirt on under this. It would be as long as your skirt."

"That is ok" I said, "I will just tough it out"

Edward wouldn't let it go. "Bella, don't be silly, it will be hours before we get out of here, just take the shirt, I promise not to look."

I smiled at him and agreed by nodding my head. He unbuttoned his shirt as I watched this sight. I can't even recall how many times I had actually imagined this same moment, standing in front of him, waiting, and watching as he slowly undressed. The blush spread across my face, tattling on my impure thoughts.

"I have never seen anyone look so beautiful when they blush" Edward chuckled and then lowered his head so I couldn't see his eyes, as if surprised by his own words. His arm reached out and handed me his light blue dress shirt. He turned around to give me privacy.

The sound of my zipper on my skirt filled the room and was grateful that Edward couldn't see me blush again. I couldn't even believe that he just called me beautiful. The heat of the small confined area must be getting to him, I thought as I shed the skirt and the sweater. I stood for a few second in only my bra and panties as I put his shirt up to my nose. His scent was amazing as I pulled my arms through and quickly buttoned Edwards's shirt and cleared my throat to let him know I was decent.

He turned around, and his eyes met mine. I felt a bolt of electricity rock the space between us and I just thought I would die as my heart continued beating so fast. His eyes grazed my body when they rested on my hands that were covered in the long length of the shirt. He lifted my arm and started rolling up the material to expose my hands. He finished the other side as his eyes diverted from mine once again.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the floor. "It looks like we have a lot of time on our hands, so maybe you can tell me about yourself." I pulled my legs tightly to my body and I rested my head on them.

What could I possibly say about my life that would interest him?

"Like what?"

"Bella, I see you everyday, on your way to work, you could start there." He smiled

"I work at the ad agency on 82nd floor."

"What do you do Edward??" I asked as I attempted to change the subject.

"I am the CEO of Cullen financial. We mostly contract with high powered businesses helping them be more efficient and profitable." He said as he watched my eyes.

"Wow, you look kind of young to be a CEO." I smiled

"Well, it was my grandfathers company and he waited to retire until I got my MBA. So nepotism is my real gift." He replied with a smile "So what do you do at the Ad agency?"

"I am an Advertizing Executive, and I am in charge of the snack food division."

Edward looked at me with a smile

"You look kind of young to be an executive"

"Well, my family doesn't own the company, so I had to do it the old fashion way… I slept my way to the top." I said with a straight face then breaking into a smile.

His eyebrows raised as the words fell out of my mouth and he doubled over with laughter.

"You are quite funny Bella" He said as his eyes met mine again. This time I could see the clarity in his green eyes and his whole face lit up from the laughter causing a very electric reaction in my heart. Our laughter filled the air and silenced our fear at least for a few minutes.

**A/N- Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	3. Getting to know you

**AN- I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews. I am really just excited to tell a story with my borrowed characters. Your enthusiasm for the story is fun. Please keep up with the reviews, because they help me and keep me excited about the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. They just make me happy, so I am borrowing them. Thanks Stephenie. **

**My love goes out to my new friend and Beta.. Clarisa. She is a fellow teacher and so much better at the editing then I am. Thank you for you time. You are helping me be a become a better writer. I look forward to your comments. Thanks again. **

**I know that some of you are excited about the upcoming lemons. I just want to clarify that in order to stay true to the characters, they will not be humping like rabbits just yet. Please be patient. I still have to work up the nerve to write one. LOL... Thanks for reading.  
**

**Getting to know you.**

I leaned on the wall again trying to ignore my internal need to use the bathroom. I didn't even know how I was going to release this pressure. Why did I have to love coffee? Why did I feel the need to love it three cups deep this morning**? **I crossed my legs and Edward noticed my discomfort.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he watched my foot bounce up and down as if that would help my situation. He seemed to understand my predicament and pretended he didn't like the gentleman he was. We were silent for awhile**,** my mind constantly wondering what he was thinking. He was a mystery to me. I wanted to know more.

Just as I started to speak we heard our namesbeing called from above.

"Bella and Edward**?**" We jumped up from our sitting positions right away and waited for instructions.

"Are you both hanging in there? Is there anyone that we should call for either of you?"

Edward's head turned towards me and I shook my head.

"I just have my mom and she is across the country, and I don't want her to know yet. If it gets worse, then I will have someone call her. "

"Yes, we are both fine. We don't want to alert anyone just yet, but we do need some kind of bathroom though**,"** Edward requested

"I have all the supplies including a portable bathroom. I am going to need you to do me a favor, Edward. I am going to send down everything you need, including a fan, food, and blankets. I am going to ask you to close the emergency door and try to not to worry about the noises you hear. We won't communicate this way anymore; I will send you a walkie talkie. Do you understand? "Sergeant Peirce asked.

"Sure, what do you want me to do right now**?"** Edward asked

"I need to you stand on the rails like you did when you opened the door. You will hand Bella the items and then you can shut the emergency door. Please do not attempt to climb out on the car. We don't know how much weight it will take. We are lowering the supplies from the 60th floor and we should be able to maneuver everything over the wreckage. Let me know when you are ready."

I touched Edward's hand and squeezed it before he climbed up, and he winked at me reassuringly before he stood on the rails again. His height placed his head out of the car naturally as my heart pounded with worry.

"I am ready," Edwards's voice shout loudly.

Edward handed me item after item. I thought they would never stop, which made me wonder how long we could be here. I didn't say anything. I was relieved when he finally turned on the walkie talkie and tested it. He also turned on the battery-operated light so it would not be pitch dark in the elevator. Once he did this he closed the emergency shaft and then joined me.

First things first… It was the portable potty. It looked like a big bucket with a toilet seat on it. Edward took it and placed it in the far corner of the elevator and hung a blanket diagonally for privacy. He secured it with some duct tape and when he was done he turned around and motioned me into the make shift bathroom…

"Ladies first," he said smiling at me.

I moved the blanket over and slipped inside. I had to pee so badly that my bladder felt like it was going to explode. I tried to go, but I couldn't go**. **Nothing came out and I realized that knowing that Edward was on the other side not 4 feet from me was preventing my flow.

"Umm Edward, can you not listen to me pee**?** I mean**, **we just met and all." His laughter was loud enough for me to finish. I placed the lid on the makeshift potty and felt my face turn red as I exited.

Edward didn't say anything as he edged past me and went into "our bathroom"

I started humming so he wouldn't have the same problem as I did, but he just laughed again.

I started looking through the rest of the supplies and tried to organize our new additions to our already scarce space. I kept the food in bags and took water out of the small cooler that was provided.

Edward came out and we spread out the yoga mats so we could have a place to sit and lay down. The bathroom took a lot of space, so our mats were separate but close. Small airplane pillows were in the bag, so we placed them where our headswould lay and we sat down and tried to get comfortable.

The silence started again when I looked at him. His eyes met mine and I spoke.

"Edward…Are you scared**?**"

"Yes, but I just have to believe that we will be ok. I have to be able to take you some place that has proper plumbing." He laughed

I laughed with him as he reached over and pushed away a strand of my hair that had fallen in my face. My heart stopped for a second at his touch.

"Edward, what in the hell are we going to do with all this time?" I asked, frustrated.

He leaned back and put his hands under his head…

"We could talk, and you could tell me all about you."

"That would take all of about 5 minutes I am just simple, plain, boring… nothing to talk about."

"Let me be the judge of that… Were you born here?"

"Ok, you asked for it. I actually grew up in a small town in Washington, where the sun never shines and the rain never stops. I left there and attended NYU, and graduated 5 years ago and interned at Brandon and Hale and I never left. I worked my way up to management in 4 years and now I am stuck in an elevator, peeing in front of a sexy stranger**. **See, nothing exciting."

I couldn't believe that I just said that. I was praying he would just graze right over that sexy comment, but he didn't.

Edward grinned "Sexy, huh?" He spoke in a low voice that made my heart drop to my knees.

I paused before I spoke and looked at him with disbelief written on my face**. **

"Oh come on, you have to know how sexy you are," I said, watching him closely.

His eyes looked confused and playful.

"I watch you walk into this building everyday, and I also see the women who you leave in your wake… You dazzle them," I said, surprised at the change in topic.

Edwards's eyes scanned mine and then he thoughtfully stated, "Well, not all women. I don't appear to dazzle you." My heart lurched strongly as if I had been caught doing something wrong. If the man only knew, he'd have my name on a restraining order faster than he could spell stalker.

"Yeah, well, don't take it personally; I am not easily dazzled," I lied. "Besides, most men don't even bother to trying to dazzle me."

Edward laughed lightly, his eyes looking a bit disappointed.

"Ok, Bella, you forget that we work in the same building. I have also witnessed your wake. You leave George breathless every morning and I have four men in my office alone that I know have asked you out but whom you've turned down. You don't notice all the guys looking at you. I have watched and you don't even look up.

I started laughing, unsure of what to say next.

"Are you talking about that group of frat guys that are always looking at women like they were born on a construction site? Those are the kind of guys that turn the beautiful women into lesbians, and George is like 60; he is probably breathless walking to the restroom."

"I can't argue with that." His laughter filled the air.

"So your theory holds no water, Eddie… I am not even noteworthy."

His head was shaking in disbelief as his words replayed in my mind, I couldn't quite believe that Edward even knew who I was. First there was the name thing, but then the fact that he knew those dirt bags had asked me out. Edward knew I was alive before today.

I was feeling braver by the minute

"So let me ask you this. How come if you have noticed me, why have we never spoken before today?"

Edward stared up at the ceiling and was silent for a moment.

"To be honest, you intimidated me."

"What? Me? Why?"

"Bella, apparently you don't see what the rest of the world sees. You enter a room and it lights up. You are funny and sweet, and you make everyone want to know you. I just assumed that you were an untouchable."

I sat up at the ridiculous words and stared down at him.

"Untouchable? Seriously, Edward, you are just plain crazy…sweet but crazy. Until today, I didn't even think you noticed me." He chuckled

"Ok, let's change the subject before my head swells and I can't fit out through the doors once they open," I joked. "So**,** your turn. Tell me about your family," I asked as I relaxed my body back onto the mat and stared at the ceiling.

Edward told me about his family growing up in Alaska. He hada sister Alice and a brother Emmett. They all lived in the city now, so his family remained close. His mother and father just retired, so they weretraveling now and currently in Europe. Hehad a niece named Sydney from Emmett and his wife Rose, and Alice was married to a man named Jasper and currently expecting their first child. He lived a few blocks south of the office and loved music. He went to NYU and graduated with his master's two years after I left.

I listened to his words intently and was amazed that no matter what he said, I was able to imagine myself in his world. I replayed his words to me, wishing I knew what he meant. Maybe he thought that I was just too over the top or something. As he spoke, I wondered if he had a girlfriend or was serious with someone. My curiosity was overflowing, but I couldn't figure out how to ask him.

I looked at his cell phone and noticed the time. We had spent two hours talking and it felt like 15 minutes.

"It is noon. Do you want to eat?" I asked.

I looked through the cooler and grabbed the take out sandwiches and I handed one to Edward.

After we ate, I asked more about his business and he told me what he loved about his job and the part he hated. He loved to see a company get saved and come together, but he hated the layoffs that were sometimes necessary. He was so fascinating. I could listen to his sexy voice forever. It was like he mesmerized me in everyway**. **We talked for a long time until finally my eyelids became heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

My eyes caressed her flowing brown hair and the curve of her neck and her milky white skin. I noticed her face light up with a smile that she didn't know she wore. I could look at her forever. I swear, if I could pick anywhere to be right now, it would be here, with the girl I have fantasized over for more than three years. I realize that I am in a dangerous situation and that my life has the potential to end, but honestly, I would have never been able to spend the last 5 hours with her otherwise, so I the risk was worth it. Bella was witty, charming, and so damn vulnerable. I just know I went crazy with the protective mode today, but she brings that out in me. I hated seeing the fear in her eyes. I wanted her to feel safe, safe with me.

She was so hard for me to read. I only told her the partial truth today, when she asked why I hadn't spoken to her. I guess the real reason is that I am a coward. I couldn't risk her rejecting me as she had those guys from my office. I worried that I would talk to her and she would be nothing like what I thought in my fantasies. The funny thing is, today I found out that she was better than any of those dreams. She was incredible and if we get out of here, I have to help her see that I am the one for her. I listened to her voice as she mumbled something in her sleep…

I moved closer and listened carefully… "Edward…Please make love to me,' she whimpered

My heart stopped. I wanted to rewind the tape and make sure that I had heard correctly. I wanted so much to take her in my arms and kiss her lips. I wanted to touch every part of her skin and grant her request, as my body responded to my detailed thoughts of her naked body against mine. I reached out to touch her face…

**A/N- What do you think? Tell me all your thoughts!**


	4. Music for Two

**A/N- I am sorry for my mini-cliffy. I hope that all of you will enjoy a few moments of passion with Bella and Edward. A special thanks to Clarisa who is editing for me. I am so glad that you are helping with this story. Your encouraging words make me want to write. Thank you to those that are reading this and who let me know you love it. Keep Reviewing. I love to know what you think?  
**

**Please ReadNow I am climbing up on my soapbox!**

**I am so upset at the bonehead who distributed Midnight Sun on the internet. I am sad that we will be punished and may never see the final product due to the injustice. I strongly urge you to stay away from the site that has posted the unedited book. It would be disrespectful to Stephenie Meyer to read what was not intended for us yet. She has given us amazing characters and hours of joy. Let's give her our support and stay away from this. **

**Climbing down...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and these characters and I am so sorry for your pain. We love you!**

**Music for two**

EPOV Cont

_My heart stopped. I wanted to rewind the tape and make sure that I had heard correctly. I wanted so much to take her in my arms and kiss her lips. I wanted to touch every part of her skin and grant her request, as my body responded to my detailed thoughts of her naked body against mine. I reached out to touch her face…_

_I couldn't do it… I really am a coward._

BPOV

I was having an incredible dream about Edward and I doing unspeakable things to each other when I must have moaned or something, because I woke up startled. I was very nervous as I looked up, afraid that I might have exposed myself as the biggest pervert alive.

"Hey, you" I said calmly, trying to look innocent. I glanced up at Edward who was staring down at me. "I am sorry if I woke you; I think I might snore."

"You weren't snoring, but you do talk in your sleep," Edward grinned.

My eyes widened in sheer panic and Edward laughed at my reaction.

"Don't worry; you didn't say anything offensive." I smiled and buried my head in the tiny pillow.

"Remind me that if I ever get stuck in an elevator again, I should bring a hairbrush," I said offhandedly, running my fingers through my hair like a comb.

"So you plan on this happening again?" Edward teased.

"You have no idea of my luck when it comes to dangerous situations. If there is trouble, I find it, so it certainly wouldn't surprise me."

"Really... " Edward said intrigued. "Tell me about some of your adventures."

I laughed as I talked about my frequent trips to the ER as a child, all my broken bones and stitches. I told him about the time I almost got run over by a van in the school parking lot when the van slid on a patch of black ice. I also mentioned the time I decided that I wanted to try some extreme sports, like my days of riding my motorcycle, and when I jumped off a cliff and almost drowned before my friend pulled me out of the water.

"I have more scars on my body than a war veteran," I stated sadly

"You might have mentioned this before we got on the elevator," he said teasing me. "Maybe we should put a warning label on you."

Our laughter filled the air once again. I was in awe at how easy it was to be with Edward. It was comfortable and yet thrilling at the same time.

"Time check?" I said.

"It is almost 5pm; the offices will be closing soon."

"I wonder who knows we are here. I am sure that they have contacted our offices, right?"

"I am sure they have. We are in good hands, Bella," Edward stated confidently.

A comfortable silence lingered as we both thought about the reality of our situation.

"I would kill for some music right now…" I said, mostly to myself.

"I can help you out there; I have some songs on my phone," Edward said as he fiddled with his phone.

Edward put his phone on speaker and the music filled the space around us.

The first song that came on was an 80's song from Pat Benatar, "Love is a Battlefield". I started singing it loudly and Edward joined in.

We searched and found some more 80's rock and sung at the top of our lungs to several songs. It killed time and made us laugh.

"I think the lack of oxygen is getting to us. Now, if you have any Bon Jovi on here, well I am just going to have to marry you!" I exclaimed after the laughter died down.

Edward smiled and then switched the song and started singing… "She a Little Runaway…" He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"My mom will be so excited to have a daughter-in-law." He smiled.

My heart melted at the thought. He really was fun to be with. If I ever got out of here, I was going to have a lifetime of Edward memories and many hours of fantasies about having hot sticky elevator sex with my green-eyed Mr. Perfect. I blushed at my thoughts and Edward smiled at me as we sang our Bon Jovi song.

We both relaxed back on our mats and just let his playlist go. He had such a wide variety of songs, and I really loved that about him. We had the same taste for oldies, as well as classical anything that was produced with passion.

Soon a beautiful song I didn't recognized echoed in the room, followed by a sweet voice singing the song I didn't know.

"Who is this?" I asked.

Edward paused before he spoke.

"It is me; this is one of my earlier pieces," he said shyly.

I listened even more intently as his sweet voice rang in my ears. Was there anything this man couldn't do?

"It is you… it will always be you with that fills my heart."

The words sang out to me and I felt these intense emotions tickling my nose. My heart pounded a bit faster as I closed my eyes and felt the emotion behind the song. The passion in the words combined with the expert piano playing was breathtaking.

I glanced over at Edward who was staring at me intently. He noticed my eyes glistening and I turned away quickly.

"Bella, what is wrong?" he asked, concerned.

I was so embarrassed at my tears, but I was truly moved. Music had always had that effect on me and I cursed myself for being such a girl right now.

"Edward, that was amazing! That was one of the most beautiful songs that I have ever heard. It touched my soul. I love it when music can take you someplace you've never been."

His crooked little grin spread and turned into a full-fledged smile that resonated across his face as he reached over and wiped the tear from my eye.

"Thank you Bella… I don't even know what to say. I have never seen anyone respond to my music before. I mostly write for myself."

"Edward, you shouldn't hide this. The world deserves to hear this, it is an incredible song ."

"Maybe someday…" He spoke the words quietly.

It was quiet for a minute as the song ended and a new one started.

"Can I just say something cheesy right now?" I asked, still overwhelmed from his music.

"I like cheesy," he smiled sweetly.

"I know that this whole situation is not looking good for us, but I am glad that I got to spend this time with you. I have walked behind you every morning, and I am sad that I never got to experience you before, so thank you for making today a good day despite our present location."

Edward looked into my eyes, and, for a second, I felt something connect as he gazed into my eyes. I felt like he really saw me, like he could see all of me. As exposed as I felt, it felt right.

"That was cheesy," he laughed mischievously, as I reached over and hit him playfully.

He grabbed my arms as I wiggled free and I pulled my pillow up over his face. I lifted my body to gain more control, but we were both laughing so hard that I ended up with half my body on his and our faces dangerously close.

His eyes narrowed as his eyes grazed my lips and then his tongue lightly traced his bottom lip. I felt my heart race as his head moved closer to mine and I held his gaze. His hand reached down and cupped my face and I felt his breath on my lips. My eyes closed as my heart pounded, waiting for the contact that I so desperately craved. His lips touched mine gently and my eyes opened so that I wouldn't miss anything. His eyes seared into mine as his lips grew more urgent. My mouth opened slightly as he took the invitation and his tongue softly entered my mouth. I swear I wasn't breathing for fear that this incredible moment would end. The kiss deepened into a passion that I had never experienced. He mouth moved expertly with mine, like we were meant to do this forever. I tore my lips away to take a breath as his lips moved to my neck.

"Bella," he whispered at my ear. "I have dreamed of this." My heart was pumping faster than I had ever felt and my lips found his again. His words rang in my ears and I pulled myself up with his lips never leaving mine, and I lifted my legs over his body, straddling him. He pulled me closer and I felt his hard body underneath me. I said a silent prayer to God thanking him for this feeling, for this moment.

Edward lifted me away from him and our lips finally ceased. His eyes searched mine, looking for answers, for motivation and as soon as he got it, his lips returned to mine.

My mind was reeling; I had fantasized a million times about how it would feel to kiss him, but never in my dreams did I ever think that it would be like this. My body melted to his again as if we were one. My hands went to his chest and up to his neck. I wanted more.

"Edward, I …" I couldn't even tell him as I looked into his eyes still not believing that this was happening.

His lips left mine again and he pushed me back onto my mat. He rolled over on top of me and was hovering over me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, waiting for me to tell him to stop. I knew that I should, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I'm dazzled," I whispered as his smiling face found mine again. Despite the fact that I wanted to rip his clothes off, he was ever the gentleman. He kept his hand confined to my neck and my face; he was stronger than I was. My body was awakened after 26 years and I wanted to experience more.

I kept waiting for him to look down into my eyes and roll away from me, realizing his mistake, but we kissed until we were breathless and our lips were swollen. He eventually settled next to me with his arms wrapped around me.

"Wow," I said as I cuddled my body closer to him.

"Double wow," he said, holding me tightly.

I had officially died and gone to heaven.

**A/N- What do you think? Tell me? Review!**


	5. Confessions

**A/N- thank you all for all of your encouragement. Thanks to our friend Clarisa for her wonderful editing and advice on word selection. I am very happy with the way this chapter turned out. **

**Question: Will this story only take place in the elevator. **

_Answer: No, I am thinking that there will be at least 9 chapters outside the elevators. It will be getting spicy so stay tuned._

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Bella and Edward. I am just using them shamelessly for my own enjoyment. **_

Confessions

BPOV

As I was lying there in Edwards's arms, I was comforted by the warmth of his body and the safety that I felt there. I almost laughed out loud at my ludicrous thought. I was no safer in Edward's arms than in my own in our current situation, but why was I calmer with him? My fate would be the same if this elevator car decided to make its way down the 55 plus remaining floors.

The truth was that all I could think of was that I was in heaven: trapped in heaven with the most incredible man I had ever met. I really was not sure what would happen next, but I felt like I had been given the gift of Edward Cullen. I heard him whisper "I've dreamt of this" but what did he mean? Regardless of what he meant or didn't mean, I was hooked, hooked on him. That kiss blew me away. I listened carefully as I noticed Edward's breathing become regular as he drifted off to sleep. I didn't want to leave my spot on the floor, but I really had to go to the bathroom again. I started to move away, but Edward whispered sleepily as he tightened his grip on me,

"Please stay," his sweet breath tickling my ear, reminding me of how he tasted just a few moments ago.

"I will be right back," I returned quietly. "Just rest," I said as I slipped from his arms.

I went to the bathroom and then grabbed another bottle of water. I laid down on the mat again, but this time I didn't curl back up with him as I had wanted to. I just laid there on my side watching him sleep. He was exquisite. His looks were beyond measure and now that I had spent so much time with him I found him even more devastatingly handsome. I knew I could never get enough of him.

I finally rolled over on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I stared at the tiny hole, now covered, that might be our only way to freedom and safety. Would we get out of here? I was terrified of dying. I wanted to live and get married and have children. Would I ever see Edward outside of this elevator? Suddenly fear grabbed at my heart. There was so much I haven't done in my young life and as I remembered the kiss from a few minutes before, my body felt alive and I realized that I might never get to experience the full impact of that. I had never been with a man. I had never even felt what it was like to kiss a man with passion before today with Edward.

I had heard that when you are facing death, your thoughts about things can become irrational in some way, but I was having the most rational thoughts I had ever had. I needed to know what it felt like to make love. God might not be giving me much of a chance, but he did leave a window open by having me trapped in here with Edward.

I laughed at myself as I remembered the Asian man. Would I be thinking about losing my virginity before I die if I were in here with him? No, I was being irrational, but my thoughts of making love to Edward were still there in the back of my head, rational or not.

Edward stirred next to me. I continued staring at the ceiling, wondering if I would be brave enough to ask the questions that I so longed to hear the answers to. He didn't say anything either; he just rolled on his back and stared with me.

Neither of us spoke, but Edward gently grabbed my hand and filled it with his, entwining our fingers together and then resting it in the space between us.

"Bella? What are you thinking right now?" he asked quietly

"I just realized that we are hanging over 55 floors and we could die." Edward squeezed my hand to comfort me. "I am scared that I am going to miss so many things. I am trying to be optimistic, but with every sound, every movement of this car, I just see it ending badly."

Edward was quiet. He didn't speak; he only traced his thumb on my hand sending chills down my spine.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" I asked nervously.

He glanced over at me and smiled.

"Ask me anything, Bella."

"Umm, how many women have you been with, I mean sexually?"

He chuckled a bit.

"Why are you asking?"

I pulled my hand from his and hid my face in my hands feeling desperately stupid.

"I am sorry; that is none of my business. Please just forget I asked," I said as my voice faded to a whisper.

"Bella, I will answer it. I don't have anything to hide. I guess I am more curious about why it is important to you right now." His voice was strong yet curious.

"I just wanted to know, because I haven't," I said quickly as if saying it fast would change the meaning.

"You haven't been with anyone?" he asked gently

I laughed nervously before I spoke.

"Are you kidding? Today is the first time I have ever even made out with someone. I mean I have kissed people, but I just didn't want to do what everyone else in high school or college was doing, just to do it. I wanted it to mean something. To be honest, I haven't even felt real attraction to anyone until I saw you, I mean met you." I paused before I let on that I had been an obsessive freak about him long before today.

"So do you think I am pathetic like everyone else does?"

"If you are pathetic, then so am I, because the answer to your question is zero," Edward stated.

"You are a virgin?… No way!" I said a louder than I had anticipated.

"Wait, it is normal for you to have waited, but not for me? That is just a little backwards, don't you think?"

"I know but you… I mean, you are hot! You can have any supermodel you want," I said not trying to mask my shock.

"I was waiting for some who was perfect…" My eyes dropped, knowing that I could never be considered perfect. His hand reached over to me. "Perfect for me," he said as his body moved closer to mine and he kissed my lips softly.

"Have you ever wanted to? " I continued.

"Sure," he stated not giving me any details.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was never close enough."

I met his stare and searched his eyes.

"Are you close enough right now?" I whispered.

"You tell me," he breathed as his eyes searched mine.

His lips crashed on mine as he hovered over me. Our mouths searched for satisfaction, and his hands rested on my hip. I felt his warm touch on my skin where my shirt had moved and a moan slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," he whispered in my ear as his lips sent shivers down my spine. "I want you so much."

"Please, Edward, make love to me," I sighed as his lips silenced mine as he seemed to be overcome with passion.

I pushed my body into his and I felt his hardness against me. I was weak from the pleasure of his touch. His lips traveled down to my neck and chest. He stopped just before he reached my breast, as if he was battling himself.

I took over at this time, needing him closer to me; my hands caressed and explored his chest as I found his rock hard stomach where his thin t-shirt rested. I slipped my hand inside and grabbed a bit of the material and lifted it up and over his head.

My heart pounded as I was looking at the best chest and stomach that I had ever seen. He was gorgeous. I moaned as I moved my lips to meet the hardness of his muscular chest.

"You are incredible," I whispered breathlessly as I admired his naked torso.

"I want you, Edward."

His breath became ragged as I placed his hand on my breast. He moaned as his hands moved slightly, cupping me perfectly in his large hand. His eyes were dark with desire as I kissed him hard again. He seemed to be as lost in me as I was to him as my body was burned by his touch as he unbuttoned my shirt. I felt myself moisten as he continued his exploration of my breast which was now exposed to him as his lips replaced his hands.

"Edward," I moaned, shocked by my voice because it came out sounding deep and sultry**.**

My fingers were entwined in his beautiful hair as I continued to enjoy his touch.

"Bella, we need to stop," he panted as he continued to kiss me.

"I don't want to, Edward. I really want you. Please don't stop," I said in between kisses.

He lifted his head and his large hands cupped my face and stared into my eyes.

"If we do this now, it would be like conceding to death. We are going to live Bella and we are going to do this properly. You deserve better than this and I want the first time to be special for you and me, not just an attempt to do something we haven't before we die."

Tears fell from my eyes, and I nodded.

"You are right. I do want to live. But what… what if this is our only chance or what if we leave here and I never see you again, or if in the light of the day, I might not be as appealing to you?" I cried.

He pulled me up into a sitting position as his hand buttoned up my shirt.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you. I am just hoping that you won't hate me or think that I am weird."

My eyes searched his as he began to speak.

"About four years ago, I saw you for the first time in the courtyard, and you were stunning. Anyway, I asked around and George told me your name, and I have sort of had a crush on you since then. One day when I came out of Starbucks, I saw you walking and smiling. I walked out, thinking that I would finally talk to you, but I was tongue-tied and I couldn't say anything. I lifted my paper up and that was the first day we walked to work together."

Edward paused and stared into my eyes, trying to read my thoughts.

"Are you freaked out yet?" he asked

I shook my head as words failed me. I couldn't believe he was saying these things.

"Now this might be the part where you may get upset, but I waited for you everyday at that Starbucks. I would wait until you got close and I would walk out the door so that maybe there would be a chance that maybe you would notice me, but you never did. Not until we got into the elevator today and our eyes met and I tried to say something. But to be honest, you kind of scared me." His eyes searched mine, trying to find out my thoughts on his confession.

"Edward, I can't believe that what you are saying is true. I mean, seriously…"I said softly, still trying to find my voice above the shock.

I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. Tiny chills had run through my body as I thought of those mornings we saw each other, never meeting. Butterflies had swarmed in my stomach as I tried to keep the room from spinning.

He searched my eyes and then he smiled as he found desire within them.

"Are you as shocked?" Edward whispered in the dark.

I looked toward him until my eyes adjusted to his eyes. He was looking at me and I touched his cheek with my fingers.

"I am probably more shocked that you could even imagine," I spoke softly.

I felt a chill run through my body as his fingers traced little circles on my hand. Even the slightest touch sent a spark through my body.

"Can I say something cheesy?" Edward spoke.

"Please do," I smiled.

"I haven't felt desire for anyone as I have with you. I haven't laughed this much in years. I have been so serious; my family has been complaining for years about it. They say that it was like I was the walking dead. Today I felt alive, alive in my own skin for the first time in years, and it is because you woke me up. So, thank you, Bella, for a perfect day."

"I love your version of cheesy," I whispered as his lips found mine once again.

Just then the elevator car jerked to the left suddenly and we clung on to each other. The walkie talkie shouted our names as Edward held on to me as hard as he could. Was this the moment of truth? Were we living or dying? Tears leaked out of my eyes as Edward squeezed me closer to him. The eleveator continued jerking violently and the voice kept calling out our names.

"Edward Bella, Please answer" The voice called out again

**A/N- Review, Review, Review- I can't wait to hear what you think. **


	6. Seperated

**A/N- I just need to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I am excited that you are all feeling this story. I am having such a great time writing. I want to thank Clarisa. You are terrific and have given me so much confidence. I also want to thank Sydney and Chelsy. You both are terrific. Thanks for you support. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Hope all of you are well.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Twilight. Thanks for writing such great stories SM. You rock!**

**Separated**

"Bella, Edward--Please answer me. We need to move fast," the panicked voice rang out.

Edward grabbed for the radio and answered quickly. The elevator had stopped moving, but we were too terrified to move in any direction.

"We are here; what is happening?" Edward asked, his voice trying to remain calm.

"Listen carefully--we don't have much time. The elevator car is no longer stable and we need to get you out of there a.s.a.p. We need you to remove the cover from the emergency exit again and to try not to move around a lot."

Edward tried to peel away from me, but I was too scared to let him go. I sobbed as he helped us stand up together.

"Bella, we are getting out of here. Can you be brave for me love?" I nodded my head as I attempted to quiet down. I tried to stop the flow of tears, but the fear consumed me. I didn't need to make things worse for Edward. I battled with my emotions while he started climbing up and opened the door.

"Edward, once the door is opened, you will see a harness above you, Pull it down, help Bella get hooked up and then we'll pull her up first."

Edward immediately did what the faceless voice asked, yelling out an occasional acknowledgement of compliance to the stranger. I hung onto Edward and he fumbled with the safety harness. The whole time he spoke to me, whispering the sweet words to me that kept me both still and calm.

"Bella, you have to trust them. They will help you. I can't wait to see you up there and then we will celebrate, I promise." He smiled at me and continued, "Being with you today was incredible. I won't forget one minute of it." His eyes met mine and my tears flowed freely. He looked at me with glistening eyes and kissed my salty lips. "This is our beginning, Bella, not our end…just believe." And with that I was pulled up slowly out of the elevator car. My eyes never left his as I moved closer to the top where firefighters were waiting to move me to safety. Edward was now grabbing onto another harness that was being lowered down to him.

"It is almost over," I whispered to myself. I couldn't see Edward clearly anymore and sadness crept over me and fear grabbed my heart again. The steel around me started to vibrate and I was immobilized with fear as arms reached out to me and pulled me into the hallway of the 60th floor. I heard the elevator cables give way and the sound of my screams filled the air.

"Edddwarrrddd, Noooo!" I screamed until darkness engulfed me.

EPOV

Seeing Bella cry was more than I could bear. I needed her to know that we were going to make it. Maybe I needed to believe it myself, because as I watched while she was lifted from my arms, I wondered if that was the last time I would touch her. She was this bright ray of light in my dull life, and I had been a fool to not try harder to know her before today.

The harness was dropped into the elevator as I hurriedly put it on my body. I took one more glance up to see Bella's frail body as she appeared to be in flight. Suddenly the car moved and a sound from above caused screams from the workers in the shaft.

"Watch out below," a voice yelled. "The cable snapped! Get him out of that elevator now or he is dead!"

The words rang in my head like a bell. I didn't feel like my life was ending, even though I had no idea how dying was supposed to feel. I looked up as I saw debris flying towards me.

I hopped up on the rails and climbed out the car and stood on top. I felt the sickest feeling in my stomach as I tried to find my way away from the danger. Everything spun around me and it all happened so fast. I felt a tug on my harness and I was being lifted out of the shaft. I heard the steel bend below as the elevator car plummeted to the bottom.

The most devastating noise I heard was not the sound of the destruction below, but the fear in Bella's voice as she screamed my name. The sound took away the last breath I had left in my lungs as I hung in midair, wishing I was by her side, praying they would pull faster so that I could comfort her, so I could tell her that I was alive. The force of the wreckage below shot me up like a bullet as I reached the floor and was pulled in to safety. I looked around and saw that they had strapped Bella's unconscious body on a stretcher as they were checking her vitals. I stumbled across the room, pushing away the hands that tried to steady me or hold me back.

"Bella… I am right here, I am right here…We made it." I reached her and grabbed her hand. Her eyes looked up at me; her tears welled and then spilled out of her eyes instantly. She couldn't speak because of the oxygen mask they had strapped to her face, but her eyes let me know that she was fine. We were alive!

**BPOV**

The next few hours were the most chaotic of my life. I was fine physically once I found out that Edward was alive. I remembered the sounds before I blacked out, and I wanted to close my eyes and pretend we were back in the elevator, holding each other, and when I went to that dark place, Edward was there in my mind.

When I woke, he was standing next to me, letting me know that he was safe, that we both had made it out alive. My heart started beating again the second my eyes met his. How had this happened? I could not longer think of my life without him. No one will ever understand the connection I felt towards him. How do you fall in love in a day? Is that what I felt--did I love Edward Cullen?

They took me down the stairs and then to the service elevator on the other side of the building. I felt so tired and drained. They told me that they were taking me to the hospital for observation and that Edward would be there too.

My co-workers were assembled at the back of the building, waiting with tears in their eyes as they saw me. Relief was apparent from everyone as I passed them; they touched my hand wishing me the best. Edwards's stretcher was wheeled out of the building a few minutes after mine. Our eyes met and I asked the ambulance driver to stop while they caught up. Edward's hand reached out to mine as he got closer. He held on to my hand and I smiled as best as I could and then removed my mask.

"Thank you," I said as the tears started down my cheeks once again. Flashes of light surrounded us before we were wheeled away to separate ambulances, reluctantly releasing our hands.

I woke up later to find my room at the hospital filled with balloons, flowers and cards. I didn't know too many people so I was surprised. A doctor came in through the door and smiled at me.

"I hear that you've had an exciting day, Miss Swan," he said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," I said quietly, not quite ready to release all of the fear still pent up in my body.

"Are you experiencing any pain?"

I shook my head.

"Well, all your tests came back and you are one healthy lady. As you can tell, the people of our fair city have fallen in love with you and Edward. The gifts and flowers are being delivered non-stop."

"How is Edward?" I asked anxiously

"Mr. Cullen is next door and is waiting patiently to see you. I have known Edward since he was a small child, as I worked closely with his father for years. He has grown into a fine man. He has been worried about you. I am glad that you had each other to lean on in that elevator."

I blushed as I heard him talking about Edward on such a personal level. I felt like I could agree with him on everything he said because of what we had been through.

"Is it ok to tell him he can come in?" he asked.

"Of course," I stated while my stomach did flip-flops in anticipation.

As the doctor left the room, I thought back to the elevator. What if Edward changed his mind about me? I was filled with a sudden panic that was present until he walked in the room.

His eyes seared into mine and relief flooded my face as he walked over and enthusiastically kissed my lips. He buried his face in my hair.

"That was a close one," I said whispering to him. "I thought you were dead."

"A piece of cake," Edward said smiling and pulling me closer.

"Care to join me? This bed is softer than our yoga mat," I offered.

"I thought that you would never ask," he said as he lifted himself into the bed and closed the small distance between us.

We didn't speak of the elevator that night. We just watched TV and talked about silly inconsequential things. It made the world seem normal after our intense experience.

Lying next to Edward made me feel safe again. I just enjoyed his touch as his hand caressed my back and my arms. A nurse walked through the door with our food and flashes sparked all over. Reporters from everywhere were trying to get into our room. Security was called and the floor was cleared.

Edward and I smiled as we talked about everyone's interest in our time in the elevator.

"No one will ever know what ALMOST happened in that twisted piece of metal," I said and we both laughed.

They finally kicked Edward out of my room around 1 a.m. and my bed felt cold and lonely. I slept through the rest of the night until my friend Jared showed up to take me home at 7 a.m.

I got dressed and went over to Edward's room but it looked like he had already left. I was thinking how strange it was that he didn't say goodbye. He didn't have my number or my address. My boss had insisted that I take the rest of the week off to rest and meet with the city's victim services advisor. I wouldn't even see him until next week. My heart broke as I left the hospital. Why had I not given him my number?

More questions piled up after we jumped into the cab and the cab driver said,

"Hey, aren't you that girl that was stuck in the elevator with that playboy?"

I looked at Jared who seemed to understand what the man was talking about. The driver handed me the New York Post. There was a picture of Edward and me lying together in the hospital bed in my room.

The headlines read "Playboy Makes his Move during Tragic Accident." My heart felt like it exploded into little pieces as I looked at my friend Jared and shook my head.

I scanned the story and it mentioned Edward linked to many of the rich and famous local women. I didn't believe it for a second. I threw the paper down and grabbed my purse, looking for my cell.

"This is not true! Why are they doing this? Edward must a wreck over this," I said to Jared who remained quiet. I was not even considering the lies I read.

My assistant Angela answered my office number.

"Hey Angela, it's Bella."

"Oh gosh, Bella, are you ok?" Angela shouted

"I am fine, Angela. Do I have any messages?"

She ran down the list of names that had called the previous day. I interrupted her.

"Angela, I need to know if Edward called."

"No, I am sorry, Bella." The pity in her voice confirmed that she had also read the newspaper.

I hung up the phone dejected and sad. I needed to talk to him, to find out if he was ok. I needed to hear him say that what happened in the elevator was real, that we were real. I needed him to know I still believed, just as he told me too.

**A/N- Review, Review, Review**


	7. Relief

EPOV

**A/N- Well I got a long chapter going on since I couldn't sleep last night. With finals and teaching and conferences, my life is chaotic. Writing is helping to keep me sane. Thank you so much for all your kind words. I am going to be writing some fluff while Edward and Bella get to know each other, so please feel free to give me some fluff Ideas. This will be fun!**

**Three cheers for Clarisa- who edited my middle of the night mess. She has been working fast, so we really need to say thanks, because without her, I sound pretty uneducated. :)**

**Disclaimer- No, Edward and Bella don't belong to me, they are from the brilliant mind of the great Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

The morning came too soon as I focused on the lights and the voices outside the door to my hospital room. My thoughts went to Bella and the events of the last night. I smiled thinking about the hours I spent in her bed holding her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever touched or kissed. I couldn't wait to see her. I jumped out of the bed and picked up my phone, and checked the time. It was 5:45 a.m. I knew it was early and we were being released this morning, but I didn't want to wait another second to see her. I started to get dressed when the door to my room burst open and my brother and sister came running in, grabbing me. My very pregnant sister Alice put her arms around my body, sobbing.

"Edward, I am so glad you are alive--I don't know what I would do if you would have…" Her voice broke over her sobs.

"I am fine, Alice. I am sorry that you were so scared, but you can see that I am fine."

Emmett looked at me and hugged me tightly, reaching over Alice. Emmett was not a man to show his emotions but he was visibly choked up.

"You guys, I am great. I have so much to tell you," I stated, dying to tell them all about Bella.

"We can talk later; we need to get you out of here. The place is swarming with reporters. Mom and Dad are on their way back from Europe, and they are meeting us on the vineyard. We need to get going. I have an orderly that will lead us out the back entrance. You are all signed out; just grab your things."

"Emmett, I can't leave. I need to see Bella, and I can't leave without talking to her," I argued.

"Sorry bud, her room is surrounded; we can deal with that later. We need to do some damage control and reporters seeing you together will not help the rumor mill," he said as he showed me a copy of the Post. I saw a picture of Bella and me holding hands on stretchers and another photo of thetwo of ustogether in her bed. My mouth fell open as I read the headlines. My heart stopped, worrying if Bella had seen it yet. What would she think? Would she believe the headlines? I had to see her. I had bolted for the door when my brother practically tackled me.

"No, Edward; we need to get you out of here. You will have to call her when we get you to a safer, less public location." His eyes were stern and I knew it was useless to fight with him.

"Alice, make sure she knows that I didn't want to leave. Tell her that that crap is not true, please," I said in a voice that sounded too desperate to be my own.

"We contact her. Just get your things--we don't have much time," she stated, helping me grab the rest of my clothes as I slipped them on. I thought of Bella, sleeping just a few doors away, worrying that she would never want to see me again once she read the paper.

We were out of the hospital in minutes, following the orderly. A car was waiting as I sat in the back and watched the herd of reporters start running toward the car. I watched as the hospital grew smaller and smaller as we quickly drove away, wondering if Bella would ever believe me, if she would ever want me like she did yesterday. My heart was breaking…

BPOV

I sat in my apartment with my iPod plugged in, listening some of the songs I heard with Edward yesterday. It couldn't have been a lie. He was so sweet. If he had wanted to get laid, he could have. This was all a big mistake.

My mom had called and I had told her about the events of the previous day and the connection I had made with Edward. She was weary when I told her about the newspaper article. It seemed everyone believed what they were saying about him. The story made our experience seem dirty and wrong. No one really knew what happened in that elevator besides the two of us. The only piece of the puzzle that didn't make any sense to me was the disappearing act this morning. There had to be an explanation.

I sent Jared away, wanting to be alone. He didn't want to leave, but I made him go anyway. Jared was on my team at work, my true best friend. I glanced around the room that was filled with flowers and balloons filled my apartment reminding me of him. _Edward…where are you?_ I thought out loud.

The doorbell rang and I rushed to answer it without even looking.

"Edward?" I opened the door hoping to see his green eyes in front of me, instead I saw a petite young girl with dark hair who was very pregnant.

"Are you Bella?" she asked. I must have looked worried, thinking she might be a reporter.

"Yes, I'm Bella," I answered.

The small girl wrapped her arms around me tightly and smiled.

"I am so glad that I found you. I am Edward's sister, Alice," she said, finally releasing me.

I was so relieved and happy to see her.

"Where is Edward?" I asked. "He left this morning without a word."

"I know and I am afraid that was us, not him. We forced him out of the hospital early and he has been climbing the walls all day, worried about you and what you must think. We had to get him out of the hospital quickly, but I can take you to him. He is dying to see you. Can you come with me?" she asked.

"Of course; where are we going?" I questioned

"We have a house out on Martha's Vineyard. He is there and wants you to come out there for a few days while this whole media blitz simmers down."

Alice sensed my hesitation as she slipped her arm under mine.

"Bella, don't worry; you will be safe there. I will help you pack."

I lead her to my room and grabbed a suitcase from the closet. Alice immediately made herself comfortable and started sorting through my clothes.

"Bella, I must take you shopping while we are there. No offense, but you have the most boring closet I have ever seen."

I smiled at her. I could tell that we were going to get along really well. She was as wonderful as Edward said she was.

Once we were packed, I called Jared and let him know that I would be out of town for a few days and to let Angela know that I could be reached on my cell phone, and then we were in a huge Lincoln Town Car heading to the helicopter landing strip.

Alice talked non-stop about her family and how excited they were for Edward and me. She told me that he was very upset when he saw the newspaper article.

"He wanted me to tell you that none of that stuff was true. I hope you believe it. He doesn't just date around. He has never been a playboy."

"I knew that, Alice. I didn't believe it for a second." Alice gave me a sideways hug and then we were helped into the helicopter.I had never seen Manhattan from this vantage point and I was in awe at the beauty of the city from the sky.In 30 short minutes we were landed and were shuffled off to anther car.

We pulled up at the most beautiful house I had ever seen. Edward's world was so different from mine. How could I possibly fit into in? I worried Alice must have sensed my nervousness because she put her hand on mine as we got out of the car.

Edward bounded out the door, running to me with the most radiant smile on his face.

"You're here… Thank God. I was so worried. I am so sorry about this morning. I can only imagine what you thought of me," he said, pulling me to him.

"I knew there was an explanation. I am just glad to be here. Alice explained everything."

His lips found mine and my body was lost again, my head swimming.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too, love" he said.

Alice stood smiling as she watched us.

Edward helped me with my bags as we entered the enormous house. We were met by a large, handsome gentleman with big muscles and a wide grin.

"Bella! Welcome to our home. We are glad that you are here; now Lug head here will quit whining. I am Emmett, Edward's older brother, "he said, hugging me.

My family was never affectionate, but Edward's family was the opposite. I was surprised at how I liked that affection. They had a way of making me feel comfortable instantly.

"Let's get you settled, Bella" Edward said as he grabbed my hand, and we headed up the long staircase.

"You can have the room next to mine," he said giving me his signature crooked grin.

My heart raced as we made our way to the room. I walked in and was immediately blown away by the beautiful decor. The room was a bright white and there was a canopy bed with a beautiful bright blue silk netting draped over the top and touches of color popped out as my eyes took in the room. Edward opened the drapes to reveal the gorgeous view.

"It is so beautiful. Edward. I feel like I am dreaming."

"I am so glad that you are here. You're not mad at me for leaving you this morning?" he asked in a very concerned voice.

"No, I couldn't ever be upset with you. I was just worried," I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I melted against him, feeling the same safety as I did every time he was near me.

"How would you like a tour?" he suggested.

"I would love it."

We walked around the house, his hand in mine. Their home has so much character and I had never been in a place that was filled with such beauty and light. Alice and Emmett were making dinner when we made it to the kitchen**. **Edward was so attentive to me. It was as if his body moved with mine in every way. Emmett and Alice giggled as they watched us together.

"Bella, you have captivated my little brother. I have never seen him so immersed in another person like this before, "Emmett teased.

Edward shot him a sideways glance as a warning but Emmett's laughter filled the room.

"It is as if you both dance together without music." He continued until we were all laughing.

Edward seemed to blush as he grabbed my hand again, and led me out back to the pool area, past the gate and towards the beach.

"I want to show you the best part of being at the house." He smiled as we walked quietly to the beach. He wrapped his arms around me from behind as watched the sun set. The view was breathtaking, and it was twice as lovely being in Edward's arms.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"I have never been better," I said turning my head slightly too where our lips were close enough to touch.

He leaned in and lips found mine and the tenderness of his kiss created a heat in my body that I had never experienced. I could kiss him forever as my knees weakened.

He pulled our bodies into a sitting position as I sat in between his spread legs leaning against his solid body, as his hands supported the two of us. We sat there for the longest time, watching the sun fade and touch the ocean. I felt like I was in some kind of romantic movie; it felt so surreal.

"Thanks for everything you have done for me in the last two days Edward; I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am at this moment." I said.

"Me, too," he whispered as he buried his face in my hair, sending chills through my body.

When we returned from the beach, Emmett's wife Rosalie and their daughter Sydney were there along with Jasper, Alice's husband. Everyone welcomed me as if I were part of the family. We sat down for dinner and enjoyed great conversation and some laughs as I enjoyed all the stories of their childhood. Edward smiled brightly as he watched me interact with his family.

We played board games before bed and then the door opened again and Edwards's parents rushed to hug Edward. You could see the relief they felt holding him in their arms. It was such an emotional reunion, that I almost felt that I was intruding on their private family moment, but felt honored to be a part of their family at the same time. It made me think of how lonely my life was in New York. I had my friends from work, but this was a true family and I missed being a part of a real family.

Edward broke the embrace and, touching my hand, made the introductions.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella, and Bella, this is my father Carlisle and my mother Esme."

I was immediately engulfed in hugs from both his mother and father.

His parents were so gorgeous. Carlisle was so handsome with kindness that was so apparent in his eyes. Esme was radiant with as grace that I could only dream of having.

"She's beautiful, Edward." his mother said as she held me in her arms. I blushed again as she spoke.

"We are so glad to have you here, Bella. I am so happy that you are both safe. It was terrifying for us when we heard, do I can only imagine how awful it was for you."

My face filled with heat as I was released from her grasp.

"The company made it bearable and Edward made sure that I was safe the entire time, he is a real hero" I said, quietly smiling as I glanced at meeting his eyes.

Edward winked at me, knowing we shared several secret moments of our time in the elevator that was just ours. We settled in the living room and answered their questions about the events of the accident.

Carlisle pulled Edward into the other room to talk, and Alice, Esme and Rosalie were asking me about my job and my family. I told them only the highlights of my family as I was not used to being the center of attention, but I was surprised at how nice and easy to talk to this family was.

After another hour of chatting, I yawned and Edward walked me up to my room. I didn't want to leave him. He leaned into me when we made it to the door of my room and he kissed me sweetly.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered.

"I don't have to leave," he said as his eyes pierced mine.

My smile was too wide to contain as I opened the door. I lead him inside and closed the door behind us. I held up one finger up to indicate that I would return shortly and I grabbed a few things and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put on Edward's shirt that I had worn in the elevator**.** I loved that shirt and now it seemed to keep him close to me. I hope he didn't want it back. I opened the door to the bathroom, and Edward sat on my bed shirtless and in his plaid pajama bottoms waiting for me. He must have slipped in to his room to change and then rushed back as his eyes lit up when I walked to out to join him.

We didn't speak as I climbed into the bed beside him. He settled into me with his arms encircling my body as he buried his face in my hair.

"You smell so sweet," he whispered, and then his lips found mine. Our passion took over as our bodies lit with the familiar fire of our touch. It was hard not to picture the moment in the elevator when our bodies almost came together. The attraction was so intense. How could I have lived so long and never felt like this before? I thought.

"Bella, as you may have figured out today, my life is complicated. I just want you to know everything about me. I need you to know why they wrote the article you read today. "Edward spoke as he searched my eyes.

"Edward, you don't have to…" I said before he put a finger over my mouth.

"I want to tell you, Bella, because I don't want any secrets."

I nodded my head to let him know that I was listening.

About two years ago, there was an article in New York Magazine that focused on the most eligible bachelors in the area. My family and I cooperated when they approached me, thinking that it wouldn't hurt and might actually help business. The article came out and I was featured as one of the bachelors. The whole thing seemed silly to me, but I really didn't see the harm."

He seemed to be struggling with the story and I squeezed his hand for reassurance as he continued.

"Eventually, I started getting invitations to some of the local events and I went to some of them. Pretty soon my photograph was featured in all of the local rags like the Post. If I danced with some girls, the rumors started. They made me out to be some sort of playboy. I didn't even remember these girls and they had me sleeping with all of them. Some of the girls were even quoted as saying that we were together, or had been together. It upsets me even now, because it was not true."

"I am so sorry, Edward; I guess some people will do anything for press," I said, feeling horrible for him.

"It is just important to me that you know that everything I told you in the elevator is the truth. It was you that I dreamed about," he whispered.

My head turned towards him looking into his piercing emerald eyes and I leaned in as our lips met once again.

"I dreamed of you too, Edward."

His head shot up and he looked at me with surprise.

"I was going to tell you in the elevator, but we ran out of time. I wasn't freaked out by your confession, because I had been watching you too. I would time my mornings to make sure that I was at that Starbucks everyday at the same time, just hoping to get a glimpse of you."

His eyes lit up and he raised his eyebrows.

"I was practically stalking you, Edward, at least in my head. I swore that you would get a restraining order against me if you could have ever read my mind. It was you that I dreamed about at night, and it was my fantasies about you that kept me close to you for four years. You were the nameless man that consumed me."

I tried to read his expression as my stomach turned in knots waiting for his response. He searched my eyes, as if he were sorting out what I had said.

"You're freaked out, aren't you?" I asked worried Oh, why did I tell him? Did I just ruined everything?

He looked almost angry.

"Bella, I can't believe this. You mean, we could have been together four years ago if I hadn't been such a coward? I am such an idiot," he said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Edward, we are together now… That is all that matters." I smiled and my fingers smoothed over the pensive look on his face.

"We are really together? I mean it would be ok with you if I called you my girlfriend?" He grinned hopefully.

I smiled warmly, blushed again and nodded as his lips found mine once more.This was our beginning. I couldn't ask for more.

**Review, Review, Review... Thanks for all you do!**


	8. Exploration

**A/N- Not loving this chapter but they needed to have the sex talk. They needed to understand the other and their thoughts on the physical part of their relationship. One more chapter on and then it is back to reality, but a new reality.**

**Thanks to Clarisa- you are a sweetheart for fixing all of my grammar errors and my tenses and all of my punctuation. You are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Owns : Amazing characters money, books and fame... I own: a bag of hot Cheeto's and a warm powerade zero... Life is not fair.**

**Exploration**

EPOV

The light of morning crept in through the window, causing me to slowly wake up from the sweetest dream. I smiled as I felt Bella's breath tickling my chest from her steadied breathing. Her soft body cradled into mine creating a perfect fit as the scent of her hair wafted up to my nostrilscausing a sensation in my stomach that just craved more of her.

My mind went back to her confession the night before. If I had any idea that she felt something for me all those mornings we silently walked to work, I may not have been the miserable man I have been for the last few years. I frowned again, thinking of all the time I had wasted, worshiping her from afar. The last few days had been the most incredible of my life. I knew Bella was meant for me. I have never felt this connected with anyone and the fact that she felt the same way was a true gift. I will never be so blind and cowardly again. Bella and I had a shot at having the kind of love that my parents had shown me all my life, but I never believed that could happen to me. I always believed that my parents were rare. Now I realized that love not only exists, but love can explode when you find the one person that fits with you perfectly. I made a promise to myself that I was not going to be a coward again. I would never worry about rejection any more because the feelings I had towards Bella were worth any pain I might feel later. I just needed to be honest and open about everything. I vowed not to mess this up.

Bella stirred next to me… This was meant to be; this is how I was meant to wake up everyday.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered as I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

I watched her stirring, her cheeks filling with my favorite shade of red as she smiled silently.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked as she rubbed her eyes with her fingers.

"I don't think that I have ever slept better. So what are we going to do today?" she asked, looking incredibly stunning.

"Well, we could stay in bed and cuddle all day!" I said as I pulled her closer.

"Ok," she laughed. "I think I had that fantasy last Christmas; sounds perfect to me," she said as she leaned over, and kissed my lips softly as her hands left a trail of heat on my chest**.**

I tilted my head back after her lips left mine and I laughed. I laughed at my silly Bella as she climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom still giggling..

Just then, I got a great idea on how to make today the perfect date day. I grabbed Bella's cell phone on the nightstand and dialed my cell phone. I heard mine ringing from my bedroom and I laughed. I programmed my name and number into her phone and returned the phone back to the table. Bella came out of the restroom as I waited by the door.

"I am going to take a shower, so will I see you downstairs?" I asked brightly.

She nodded and I hugged her quickly, anxious to get started on my plans.

A few minutes later, I found Alice and I put her in charge of some of the logistics and prep, and then I went back to my room to make an important phone call.

I dialed Bella on her cell, even though she was in the next room and I had been with her ten minutes ago.

"Hello?" she answered tentatively, probably wondering how she had my number plugged into her phone.

"Hi, Bella, it is me… Edward," I said formally. I could almost hear the smile creep across her face as I continued.

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me today," I asked.

I heard Bella giggle again through the wall.

"I would love to, but I don't know if my boyfriend will approve," she teased.

"I don't think he will mind. Can I pick you up at 10:00am?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Oh, and Bella, I can't wait to see you," I said, closing the phone.

_Nothing sounded better then spending the entire day with Bella._

BPOV

I showered and prepared for the day, excited that Edward had called me and asked me out. It was cute how he continued to try to make us feel normal after our unconventional start. He was so different than I expected. I think over the last few years I pictured him a little cocky and maybe a bit stuck up, but he was none of those things. He was actually surprisingly humble and well-mannered and manly… I needed to quit thinking about him so much. He was like a high I needed every few minutes…

As I started out the door, Sydney, the sweet 5 year old, was sitting on the stairs. She looked like she was waiting for me.

"Hi Sydney… What are you doing? Are you waiting for me?"

Sydney smiled and her face lit up as she nodded. She was a beautiful child--as if she could genetically be anything else? Emmett and Rosalie were gorgeous and their child was not the exception. Sydney looked up at me, her big blue eyes peering out through her thick brown curly hair. Shegiggled and then proceeded to ask me a question.

"Bella, are you going to be my auntie now that you are going to marry my uncle Edward?" She asked innocently.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know if I will marry your uncle, or if I will ever get to be your aunt, because your uncle and I are just going on our first date today. Why are you asking?"

Her bright eyes looked up at me and danced, completely melting my heart.

"I think he likes you… I just heard him singing in the shower. Uncle Edward never sings anymore," she whispered, squishing her nose closer to her mouth to show her concern.

"Wow, so you think he likes me?" I asked, surprised, and she nodded her head. "Can you keep a secret?"

Her face got serious and she looked around to see if anyone else was near by. Then she took her finger and made a cross over her heart.

"Cross my heart hope to die," she chanted.

I smiled at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I like him too."

"Goody!!" She squealed and hugged my neck tightly. "I like you, Bella." she said as she ran her small fingers through my hair.

"I like you too sweetie…I'm starving. Are you hungry?"

Sydney and I went down the stairs and headed for the kitchen for breakfast, hand in hand. Everyone was gathered around the table chatting and laughing. I was enjoying everything about being here and everything about these new people, I wanted to be apart of them forever. _I guess I should see if there is a second date first before I plan our wedding…_

After a long and laughter-filled lunch, Alice grabbed my hand and took me upstairs.

"So I heard that you were going on a date today. Bella; anyone I know?…." Alice teased.

"Yeah, it's more of a pity date… He is just this really homely guy, so I felt sorry for him," I laughed, wondering if God would strike me down for spewing such blasphemy.

Alice laughed hard. "Bella, you are fitting into this family nicely."

"Do you know what we're doing?" I asked her.

"Sorry, I am sworn to secrecy. I do know that you are going to need this," and she held out a new teal blue bikini. "Then, we have a date in the middle of your date, so we can get you dressed for dinner."

I didn't want to take the bikini but I felt that I might hurt Alice's feelings if I didn't wear it, and she had been so wonderful to me. I looked at the suit with my eyes. It was beautiful but a lot less then I normally wore.

"Where is the rest of it, Alice?" I asked, half teasing

"Just put it on, Bella; you will look great--trust me."

I turned on my way into the bathroom…then flipped around again to face the tiny, happy burst of energy.

"Thank you for being so nice to me and for the suit. I really think we will be great friends, Alice," I said seriously

Alice bounced up and gave me a hug

"We already are, Bella… Now go get all sexy for my brother," she said hurrying me into the bathroom. I put it on and the color looked great against my creamy skin, but it did leave little to the imagination.

I came out of the bathroom and Alice squealed with delight.

"Bella, my brother is in trouble; you look gorgeous."

I put on a white sundress and Alice helped me put my hair up in a clip. I looked sophisticated and sexy.

Edward knocked on the door and he picked me up. We walked hand in hand out to the ocean where a four wheel drive vehicle was waiting for us.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked.

"Be patient, Bella." he smiled, placing his hands on my hips to help me into the truck. His fingers grazed the side my thighs as he climbed in next to me and adjusting his body close to mine. _I wonder if my heart will ever settle down at his touch._

Edward spoke to the driver and gave him instruction to take us to the marina. We boarded a beautiful speed boat that took us a few miles into the water. Edward hooked a large raft to the back of the boat.

"You want to try it, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I will, only if you go with me." I pulled my sundress over my head, revealing my bikini for the time. Edward's eyes ran the length of my body, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"My God, you are stunning, I can hardly breathe," he whispered as his lips brushed my neck.

Chills ran through my body at his touch. His hands released me slightly as he helped me get on the raft, lying on my stomach. Edward joined me while laying half on my body and half on the raft. Our hands were on the handles on the raft. Edward lifted his thumb up in the air signaling the driver that we were ready to go. I could feel Edward's body against mine creating a support and comfort as the boat glided over the water quickly. I loved feeling him on top of me. I screamed as we flew over the wake of the boat lifting our bodies up and then forcing our bodies to slam together, taking my breath away. I was laughing so hard that I think I truly stopped breathing for a minute.

Edward and I played on the boat for a couple of hours, and then we had a light lunch before going back to the beach. There was a small tent-like bungalow set up on the beach with water and beer in a cooler, and a radio when we needed a break from the sun.

"You sure know how to impress a girl, Edward," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me. He kneeled down in front of me, his chest glistening in the sun and, he scooped my body up, and lifted me easily. He then laid me on the blanket, hovering over me. His eyes were smiling and my heart was about to burst from my chest.

"I impressed you?" he asked as he smothered my neck in kisses.

"Most definitely," I whispered, finding his lips and running my tongue across them. Our kiss deepened as he took over. My hands were wrapped around his neck as my fingers explored his soft, messy hair. His body relaxed against me so I could feel every movement of every muscle in his body. I moved my body for a better fit, and we both moaned with the new-found pleasure.

"Bella…. "He said as he rubbed his body against mine. I couldn't even express how it felt. Having so little experience, my body took over as I lifted my hips, grinding into him, feeling his hardness as my body was overcome with a sensation that I had never felt before. Edward lifted his upper body to separate us but the pleasure our lower halves were sending to the rest of our bodies was overpowering. He looked dazed with his eyes half closed. He was incredibly sexy as he appeared to struggling to gain control.

"You are making me crazy, Bella." His voice oozed with desire

"Is that bad" I asked, breathless.

Edward shook is head, smiling.

"Not bad…No, good--too good," he whispered, his own breathing labored as he finally rolled off of me.

He laid on his back catching his breath. His arm was raised in the air, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as if he were trying to clear his head.

I lay there, wondering if he thought I was too forward or if he was upset. He glanced over and saw the worry in my eyes. His eyes blazed into mine; his face soften and his eyes filled with a soft loving look sending my heart in another tailspin.

"Damn, I have never gotten to the point where I almost couldn't stop. Bella. You make me crazy with your sexy self. Look, you are so amazing and I am scared every second of the day that you are going to come to your senses and run away from me. I want our physical relationship to develop based on our feelings. I want you to feel special every time we touch. So Bella, I just want you to know that I am going to follow your lead in this area. You just have to promise me that if I cross a line or go somewhere you don't want to be, that you tell me. I just want to please you, Bella, in everyway that I can," Edward spoke, still looking into my eyes.

"You are the sweetest man I have ever met. What just happened, I have never felt before. No matter what we do, Edward, it will most likely be my first time tryinganything**. **That's how much I haven't experienced. I have every intention of exploring with you, and when the time is right, we will make love. But there is so much more we can do while we learn about each other. I mean, it is not like we are children. I like you, you like me, and this is all part of making that even bigger. So please, Edward, don't worry about me. I will promise you something though. It will be _you_… You will be the man I make love to. So if it happens tonight, in a month or in six months, it will be you, Edward; that much I know."

Edward's grinned relaxed his whole face as he leaned in to touch his lips to mine.

"You are my dream woman, Bella." He said kissing my lips

I giggled at the absurdity of his remark, but felt a growing excitement at the prospect of "playing with Edward" I have never been an explorer by nature, but somehow, looking into this man's eye, i couldn't wait to explore him, body mind and soul.

**A/N- I got my inspiration for Sydney from my daughter. I wanted to put her in the story somehow and she does adore Emmett. So here's to you Syd... You are my heart girl!**

**Review, Review, Review**


	9. All Cullen

**A/N- Hi everyone... Thank you so much for reading my story. I really am in love with these characters and I hope that you are falling in love too. Thanks for all the encouragement and sweet words. It makes me want to type faster, I just wish I could. **

**I want to thank Clarisa... She is always so quick with my edits and has terrific word and phrase replacement. You are da bomb. **

**My Sydney-- thanks for helping me with some of my favorite phrases, or laughing at just the right time. You are the coolest!  
**

_All Cullen_

EPOV-

Bella's words rattled around in my head as I dressed after a long cold shower. "_You will be the man I make love to. So if it happens tonight, in a month or in six months, it will be you, Edward; that much I know." _She was confident and sure, and my heart melted. I may never understand why she picked me, but she did, and I felt blessed.

I walked upstairs and saw Alice putting the last touches on the table by adding the crystal candle sticks with the long white candles attached and then lighting them. Rose had just put Sydney to bed when she slipped around the corner to find Alice and me in deep in thought looking at the table.

"It is lovely already; let's not scare her, Edward," Rose teased.

Was it all too much? Did she like this kind of thing? What if she thought it was too much too soon. My face must have been filled with worry as Alice stepped closer to Rose and gave her a slight push out of the room.

"Ignore her, Edward. She's been married too long. The only romance that Rose understands is Emmett asking her if he could be the naughty nurse for the night**"** Alice laughed, trying to make me feel better. I laughed with her, easing the nervousness I felt.

"I heard that," Rose yelled, giggling despite her feigned anger.

"Bella will love it, I promise," Alice smiled. "Trust me; I can read people."

I loved my sister so much. She always calmed me down when I couldn't do it on my own; I stepped closer to her and gave her a side hug.

"Thanks for everything, squirt."

My smile grew and my heart pounded faster as I glanced one more time over the table and then at my reflection in the mirror. Why was I acting like a love sick teenager heading to prom? I almost looked for pimples on my face. I chuckled at my ridiculous thought, then headed down the stairs to Bella's room and softly knocked on the door.

My heart lurched as she opened the door, her movements soft and flowing. Her brown hair, deliberately curled in all directions, was hugging her shoulders and back when I leaned in to hug her.

"You look extraordinary, Bella," I said as I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it softly.

She looked up at me sweetly blushing and took my hand as I lead her towards the stairs.

"You are the one that takes my breath away, Edward," she said softly

We climbed the stairs back to the third floor and I lookedto see if Alice was lurking aroundI know she was almost as excited about Bella as I was. I figured she would want to at least see her reaction, but there were no signs of her. I lead Bella into the room. The room was painted in a soft chocolate color just like her eyes, and the wall directly in front of us was made up of mostly windows. The small couch and chair accented the décor of the room. The dinner table had been set up in the far end of the room closest to the opened French doors that led to the balcony where the beauty of the moonlight caressed the ocean.

I stared at the gorgeous creature beside me as her eyes took in the surroundings. Her smile radiated brightly just the like the moon as her eyes glistened, blinking back tears.

"It's beautiful, Edward… I am speechless." My earlier fears fell away as I led her to the table. The ocean breeze flowed through the room blowing her hair a bit as I pulled her chair out. I poured her a glass of the chilled champagne and sat down beside her.

"I feel like a princess… You really are something, Mr. Cullen," she spoke in almost a whisper.

"You are my princess, Bella," I said, lifting my glass. She smiled and lifted her glass to mine.

"A toast to us… May we make every moment count!" Our glasses touched and then my lips found hers in a tender kiss.

We spent the next three hours enjoying the beautiful meal my mother had prepared, laughing and teasing each other. We spoke of books, music and movies; we talked about our college days and our hidden fears.

Bella showed me her hidden talent of whistling through her nose and I demonstrated my juggling skills with my mother's fine china cups. We laughed a lot, having a great time together.

While we were out on the terrace, I wrapped my arms around Bella from behind and just enjoyed the amazing beauty of the night. I pressed my body close to hers and she leaned back into me. It was not a sexual moment; it was more than that. It was warm and real, pure heart and soul. I pushed her hair back and buried my head in the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet aroma. She was exquisite.

In our relaxed state, she yawned and I knew I would have to let her rest. It took everything to make me move from this place, but I took her hand.

"It's getting late; we've had a big day. Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked.

"It was perfect. I will never forget it!" she said tenderly.

I walked her to her door and I pushed her up against it with my body, my hand bracing the door beside her face. I stared into her eyes for a moment, seeking permission to kiss her. Without words, she smiled granting my request as I closed the space between us. I was overtaken with desire as our lips danced together. Our tongues merged with softness and then intensity as I felt her moan in my mouth. My hands never left the door, as I was too afraid to touch her without ripping off her dress and making her mine right there in the hallway. Instead I leaned away from her, leaving her breathless. Taking a step backwards my breathing was erratic as I whispered,

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Thank you for tonight… Goodnight, Edward."

She opened the door and I watched her walk away after one last sparkling smile.

I leaned against the wall, staring at her door.

I am in love…I loved Bella Swan… I smiled brightly at the revelation. And then I did something totally out of character… I threw my arms up pumping them in the air like I had just won the super bowl. I had something better… I had Bella!

BPOV

I was awakened the next morning as Alice knocked and then bounced into my room, holding a cup of coffee and few bags in her hand.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said as she bounced on the bed.

"Good morning, Alice," I smiled as I sat up, taking the cup of coffee.

"What is all of this?" I asked skeptically.

"I went shopping yesterday and I found a few things for you," she giggled, pulling out a stack of clothes from the bag.

"Alice, I can afford to buy clothes; you really don't have to buy me anything."

"I knew you would say that, but really this isn't about you; it is about my addiction. I just allowed you to enable me. Now look at this pair of jeans," she stated, dismissing my objections.

I tried on the clothes, Alice squealing in delight as she saw that the fit was perfect. After picking out an outfit and accepting a ton of thanks from me, she left me alone to shower and dress for the day.

I was totally in awe of the feelings that I realized had been missing in my life until now--the feeling of family and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. I readied myself for the day and then joined the family. I didn't see Edward at all, and I felt the disappointment deep in my heart. I had always thought I was a patient person, but when it came to Edward, I wanted it all now. My heart waited with anticipation as I enjoyed the conversation with my new friends.

"How was dinner?" Esme asked.

"It was terrific. Your salmon was wonderful.Thank you so much," I smiled.

"Bella, I was asking about your date, not the food," Esme teased.

I felt the blood rush to my face, changing my color and temperature.

"Your son is very romantic. It was the best date I have ever been on," I stated.

All the eyes around the table were on me, hoping that I wasn't finished when suddenly Edward appeared and saved me.

"I have the nosiest family… I am sorry, Bella," he teased as he kissed my flushed cheek

"How did you sleep?" I asked as he sat down in the chair next to mine.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, causing the shiver that consumed my body.

"I had a hard time… I kept imagining holding a certain brown-eyed beauty." I laughed softly forgetting that the room was full of people as I leaned into his mouth that was against my ear.

His moved until his lips brushed mine lightly and I was lost again…

I heard a few deep sighs from our audience, breaking the moment. I couldn't help giggling.

After breakfast, the whole family took a walk down the beach. Alice and Sydney were building sand castles and Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper and Edward were playing football, while Rose and I sat together watching and sunning ourselves**.** After the beach, we had lunch and just hung out in the family room playing games. Edward had some phone calls to make, so I stayed and hung out with the family.

Emmet, Sydney and I started a heated game of Chutes and Ladders… Emmet spun a blue which landed him on the longest ladder on the board. Once he moved his red piece, he got up from the floor and started doing a victory dance. I was laughing hysterically while looking over at Sydney as she glared at him.

"Daddy, you are being a bad sport; my teacher said that we are never opposed to brag." My laughter deepened until I could speak.

"You are so right, Syd; why don't we win this game and show him how it is done?" She smiled widely at my solution.

Sydney had the next turn; she also landed on the next ladder and just smiled… obviously trying to show her father how to be a good sport. Emmet laughed and pulled his little girl to his chest.

"You are so much smarter than I am… I love you, little one," he said, kissing her cheek. Sydney beamed and wrapped her arms around Emmet's large neck. My heart fluttered at the sweet moment. I fell in love with this family… all of them, and suddenly I felt sad. I was leaving tomorrow and going back to my life. I knew that things would be different when I got home, but I realized how much I was going to miss this family. What I wouldn't give to be a part of them.

After Sydney won the game and gave me a high five, she asked me if I wanted to play makeover…Obviously, Alice had corrupted this poor child, but there was nothing I could do, because I don't think that I could deny this sweet girl anything. Rose and Alice had moved to the kitchen as Sydney left and then returned with a big makeup bag. It was filled with MAC samples and expensive makeup.

"Is this your makeup?" I asked her; worried that she had grabbed her mother's makeup bag without permission.

"Yes, Aunt Alice gave me all of it. She says that I have to practice for when I am 14 years old," she stated as she placed some of the make-up on the table.

"I can't wait to see how I look when I am pretty." I smiled and closed my eyes as Sydney began applying the makeup to my face.

"You are silly, Bella; you already pretty," she laughed. "I am just making you prettier."

She concentrated hard on making sure that she got every color where she wanted it and in all the right spots; when she was done, she put her hands out and handed me the mirror.

"Ta da," she squealed.

I looked in the mirror. My face looked like one of the women on the 700 club after a bad night of partying. I smiled widely and feigned surprise.

"I love it! Thank you so much, Syd. You have created a masterpiece." Her joy was overwhelming and she threw her small body into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"I love you, Bella," she exclaimed.

"I love you too, sweetie," I replied, hugging her back, my heart melting with the embrace.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us, and we broke apart as Sydney ran to her uncle and hugged his legs…

"Uncle Edward…look at Bella; she is ready for another date!"

Edwards kept his eyes on mine, laughing

"She sure is. Where should I take her?" he asked, playing along.

"To a ball; then you can get down on one knee and ask her marry you!" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"I might just have to do that, Sydney," he said, picking her up and hugging her tightly.

Edward laughed, putting Sydney down. She ran into the other room to tell her mom about her accomplished makeup artistry, while Edward helped me up off the floor.

"You are something, Bella… "he said as his kissed my red-smeared lips.

I wiped his mouth with my fingers and he wrapped me in his arms, and we swayed back and forth as if we were dancing.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I asked curiously

"I am practicing for the ball," he laughed as he twirled me around.

Sydney, Rose and Alice came in, and we put on some music and all started dancing.

Edward picked up Sydney in his arms and spun her around as she giggled with delight. He was so wonderful with her, and my heart pulsed hard as I watched them together.

The rest of the day we laughed and talked; then once Sydney was tucked away after dinner, I went up to the bathroom and scrubbed my face, laughing as I remembered all of the comments about my new look. I couldn't remove it until she was asleep; she was so pleased with her hard work.

All the couples sat down on the large couch and Emmet put an action movie in the DVD player. I really didn't care what we watched. After the movie, Edward and I went upstairs…

"I missed you last night," I whispered when we got to my door.

"I missed you more," he said, kissing my lips. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Please," I said in between the kisses.

Edward excused himself while he went into his room to change and I did the same thing. I looked on my bed and found a light pink pajama set that Alice had left. It consisted of short shorts and a tank, so I put it on and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different. I couldn't explain exactly what was different, but I was prettier--a strange thought for me--but I was glowing, and as I heard Edward enter the room, my smile showed me why. He made me feel different. I glanced one more time at my reflection, smiling excitedly, knowing I was going to be in bed with Edward all night.

He was already in bed when I joined him. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of baggy basketball shorts. I crawled into bed, my heart pounding so loudly in my chest that I could hear it**.**

Edward wrapped his arms around me, smiling.

"I guess it is back to reality tomorrow, huh?" I asked, enjoying the comfort of his body so close to mine.

"Yeah; I just hope the media frenzy will have died down. I don't want you to have to deal with them," he said, obviously worried.

"Well, we will deal with it together," I said.

"Bella, you amaze me. You are one of the strongest women I have ever met. Anyone else might have believed the headlines after we got out of the elevator."

"Edward, I knew better. I was there, and they weren't, so it doesn't matter what they say. It only matters what we know. I have been waiting for you since I first saw you, and they can't take that away," I uttered quietly.

"I have been waiting for you all my life, Bella," he said as his lips crashed on mine with an urgency I could barely take. The passion of our kiss continued as I caressed his bare chest with my hands and his mouth explored mine. My body was overcome with the electricity that always accompanied his touch.

I moved myself over him and straddled his body as his hands went to my hips, steadying me. I felt his excitement under my core and it was more than I could take. I had no idea what I was doing but my body moved rhythmically as I ground into him as his tongue continued the exploration of my mouth, and I moaned from the pleasure of his body and his lips.

He moved me off of him with one passionate swoop and laid me on the bed gently as he sat up next to me, staring into my eyes.

"Edward… touch me," I whimpered.

His hands moved to my chest as he lifted my top slightly, exposing my stomach. His fingers ran over my chest as he moved the shirt up further. I was breathing hard, anticipating his next touch. Once I was fully exposed, his eyes lingered longingly.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he said, his voice dripping with desire.

His mouth replaced his hands as I moaned with the first movement of his tongue. My mind felt numb with pleasure as his lips moved down my body. He stopped when he got to my shorts. He looked at me and I nodded as his hand touched the waistband of my panties. He pulled my shorts down and I kicked them off.

A groan escaped his mouth muffled by my body as he made his way down lower. He hand touched my hips and circled lower to my wetness. He was hesitant as his fingers slipped inside my panties causing another involuntary moan to escape my lips. He touched me at my core and slowly moved his fingers, causing a fire to burn between my legs. He slipped his finger in gently. .

"God, Bella, you are so wet," he whispered as he struggled with his own breathing.

"You make me wet, Edward," I replied as I grabbed the sheets next to me, gathering them in my fist trying to find some control of my body. It was a hopeless fight and I gladly surrendered.

His finger slipped further insideas his thumb moved over my sensitive spot. My body had a life of its own as I moved with his finger. He slipped another in and I was overcome with pleasure. As he moved his fingers in and out of me, I slipped further into the moment, bucking against his magical hands.

"Cum for me baby," he whispered in a husky voice. I didn't recognize my own voice as my body tightened around his fingers murmuring his name.

"Ohh, Edward." My words were incoherent, as his lips came back to mine while I rode the wave of sensations that rocked my body.

His hand stopped once my body stopped the spasms, but his lips continued kissing me until I couldn't breathe.

"That was awesome," I said after a few minutes of trying to speak.

I rolled over as I reached down to gently remove his hands from my tender and swollen core.

"You were so beautiful," he said, kissing my face with little butterfly kisses.

"I had no idea that I could feel something that incredible; that was the first time I ever…" I said, still breathless.

I leaned over and kissed Edwards sweet lips.

"I want to make you happy now, Edward." I reached for his shorts.

He moved away laughing and grabbed my hand in his.

"Tonight it was all about you… we have plenty of time," he said, pulling me closer to him.

"Sleep, my sweet Bella," he whispered.

I smiled at him feeling so much love at the moment… Love--I really did love this gorgeous man. I loved him so much. All of a sudden, I couldn't imagine my life without him. I knewI wanted to be with Edward Cullen forever!

**Review, Review, Review! Who's lovin Sydney?? This was my favorite chapter so far. I can't wait to hear what you think!**


	10. Reality bites or does it?

**A/N- Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews and your patience. This week was chaotic so I will try to get one or two chapters out this week before Clarisa goes on vacation on Friday. I hope you all enjoy a few chapters of fluff and E&B time. Enjoy!**

**A hug amount of love to Clarisa in Canada... Thank you for all that you do for this story and thanks so much for helping me with the words to end this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Twilight, well that is not true, I own two copies of twilight, 1 copy of new moon, 1 copy of Eclipse and two copies of Breaking Dawn.  
**

**Reality bites or does it?  
**

I stared out of the window on the way to the helicopter pad, feeling the warmth from Edward's body close to mine. I smiled thinking about the last few days at the Cullen house. I felt like I was leaving family behind. I would definitely miss Sydney the most. We had so much fun together and she really had taken to me. The hug she gave me before I left the house still warmed my insides despite the crisp breeze off of the water. Now it was back to reality, and even worse, it was back to a mostly Edward-free reality. We had agreed that it would be better to split up here on the island and take two different shuttles back to Manhattan to avoid the press, but a feeling of dread came over me as I inched closer to Edward, and he lifted our intertwined hands to his lips for a tender kiss. A shiver ran through my body at the simple act of endearment, and my heart raced as I looked into his eyes. Damn… he melted me into nothing.

"These last few days with you have been incredible," I whispered, laying my head on the back of the leather seats. He stared down into my eyes that were starting to moisten.

"You are incredible, Isabella Marie Swan; my whole family is in love with you. I actually think that some of them like you better than they like me," he teased.

"So, are you going to miss me?" I asked, feeling so sad. I didn't want to leave him, not even for a few days. Edward had convinced me that it would be better if we were not seen together for awhile until the newspapers grabbed on to another story.

"I miss you right now, thinking about not being with you tonight. I hate this," he stated sadly.

"Edward, I don't care about the media. I don't care about what they say. Why do we care?" I asked, not understanding what the big deal would be if everyone knew about us.

"Bella, you have no idea how ruthless these people are. They just want a story, no matter what the cost. These people have put me through hell the last two years, and I just can't knowingly drag you into that." His face was clearly worried and disturbed by the images of the press hurting me.

"Edward, as long as I am with you, it doesn't matter. I am pretty tough," I said, pleading with him.

Edward swept a chaste kiss across my lips as he smiled widely. "Bella, I know you are tough, but if we just let things die down, we will have fewer problems with them later. Trust me love, I just want to keep you safe."

"I do trust you, Edward. You saved my life in that elevator, in more ways then I can tell you." Edward tilted my head back as he brought his lips back to mine with such passion. My lips burned with desire. How can I give this up for even a minute? After a few more kisses and a tight hug we separated again.

Once I was settled into the helicopter, Edward smiled from below and blew me a kiss. As the helicopter started to move upwards towards the sky, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out.

I miss you already!

-E

Who is this?

-B

I smiled as I imagined his face tense up and then the smile that would fall across his face at my teasing.

Very funny! You better not forget me!

-E

I could never forget you. Your eyes and your body are blazed into my memory. Edward Cullen is seared into my heart, so I guess you are stuck with me.

-B

Promise?

-E

That is the easiest promise I will ever have to keep. Call me later.

-B

I will. Be safe, love, since I won't be there to save you!

-E

I laughed at how the words that floated across my screen could make my body shiver, but I was learning that almost every feeling I had about Edward Cullen could never be explained, especially as normal.

I caught a cab to my apartment, and when I arrived I saw the different news vans parked along the curb. I saw three people standing close to the entrance of my apartment building and a fourth near the parking garage. I wasn't positive that all of them were press, but I was really worried about getting bombarded the second I got out. Once the cab pulled over, I made my way quickly to the entrance. Several people around noticed me and ran over, microphones sticking in my face, and cameraman running to get a picture…

"Ms. Swan, are you and Mr. Cullen together?"

"Are you and Mr. Cullen dating?"

"What happened in the elevator?"

I looked straight ahead and said nothing, and the elevator door closed. My stomach lurched as I had a brief flashback once the elevator started moving. I was shaken up by the evasive questions that I was asked. I was not used to being the center of attention; as a matter of fact, I was not used to anyone being interested in my life. As I unlocked my door, I set down my bags. I took a deep breath as I glanced at my answering machine. There were 42 messages. I sat down and went through the messages one by one, erasing those that were from the press. There were a few from Jared and another one from my mother. The last one I listened to was Edwards's voice.

"Call me when you get in. We just got swarmed at my apartment. I am hoping that you are ok." He paused though I could still hear his breathing. "I miss you," he whispered before hanging up.

I sighed deeply and then smiled widely, thinking of Edward. I wanted to relax, so I got into a hot bath to soak. I sent a text to Edward and told him that I was home and fine and would call him after my bath.

I thought about work and how crazy things would be when I got there in the morning. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk my usual route to work tomorrow, but I hated to call a cab to give me a ride for six blocks.

I made some pasta, and then relaxed on the couch and called Edward.

"Hello, may I speak to Mr. Perfect?" I asked after hearing the sexy velvety voice.

"I don't think that he is here; would you settle for me? How are you, sweetie?" Edward asked.

"I am good, just a little lonely. You see, I have gotten used to being with my Mr. Perfect, as a matter of fact; I was wishing he were here right now," I teased.

"Bella, you are killing me! I wish I was there too. So was it crazy when you got home?"

"It was OK. I mean, there was press here. I just ran into the building as fast as I could. You are right, they are ruthless, and the things they insinuate are just downright rude. Anyway, I am fine."

"I am so sorry about this. It is my fault entirely," Edward confessed.

"Let's talk about something else… like what you are wearing," I teased in a very sexy voice.

"I am wearing a smile… and my jeans!" he teased in reply

"You are playing dirty, Mr. Cullen; I might just have to sneak over to your apartment… except I don't know where you live. I mean, I know that we agreed that we shouldn't see each but is it really fair that you get me all worked up and then leave me hanging?" I asked sincerely.

"You are right, Bella; I have been unfair and unkind … and I will make it up to you somehow! Hey Bella, can I call you back in a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure, are you ok?" I asked, concerned at his sudden change intone from playfulness to seriousness**.**

"I will be… I will call you soon," he replied hurriedly.

The line went dead, and I sat there for a minute and wondered what he was going to do. I went to the bathroom and then I went back to the couch, grabbed my favorite book and waited for Edward to call.

Twenty five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. None of the press had actually knocked on the door, so my heart worried that they had made their way into the building. I was about to look out the security view hole when a voice called out,

"Pizza delivery!" It was a voice I recognized, but an accent I didn't; my eyes continued towards the viewer when I started laughing hysterically.

I unlocked the door and pulled Edward into my apartment, and then locked the door behind him. He looked hilarious. He was wearing a baggy blue sweat suit pulled up a little too high, with nerdy-looking eyeglasses, a dark shaggy wig and some grotesque teeth that shot out of his mouth and onto the floor the second his eyes met mine. He dropped the pizza box and pulled me into his arms, both of us laughing as his lips crushed mine in a kiss.

"I couldn't stay away. My brother is going to kill me if he finds out about this…" Edward whispered in between kisses.

"I'll protect you," I whispered back as I molded my body to his. We stumbled backwards and ended up on the couch, where Edward hovered over me as he lips moved with mine, causing the most incredible sensations all over my body.

We must have kissed each other for an hour, and when we finally came up for air, my body was asking for so much more. When his eyes met mine the intensity of his stare bore into mine, and I almost stopped breathing. I didn't think it was possible to feel all that I was feeling. Wrapped into Edward's arms, I realized that I was hopelessly in love. Should I tell him, did he feel it too? Was it too soon? The questions continued to fill my brain, but Edward answered all of them with his next few kisses.

"Bella, you are so beautiful… I can never get enough of you. Everyday I pray that you feel the same way I do… I know it is not normal to say these things so soon, but, Bella, I am so deeply in love with you…" His eyes searched mine, seeking permission, just asking me to let him love me. Tears glistened in my eyes as he looked concerned.

"Am I going too fast, Bella?" He sought urgently.

"No, Edward… I am just relieved. I didn't know if it was just me feeling these things. I have never…"

His lips found mine again with urgency, letting me know that words were not necessary. He rested his hands on my face, and his eyes held mine in his. We didn't speak, but as Edward held me in his arms, my body under his, I felt whole and safe and completely happy. My eyes closed and I feel asleep with a contentment that I had never known before.

As I woke up the next morning, I felt a chill through my body, realizing that I was alone. I looked around sleepily. I searched the apartment but Edward was not there. He must have snuck back to his apartment sometime to avoid being seen. I started the coffee and noticed a note by the coffee pot written in the most beautiful script I'd ever seen.

My Dear Bella,

You are still sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake you, though you may have felt the kiss I left with you. I had to get back to my apartment, but I wanted you to know how wonderful last night was. I can't wait until this is all over so I can let the world know that I love you. I am sending a company car, so you won't have to take a cab to work. I was hoping to see you some time today. We will be separated by only three floors. Maybe you can meet me halfway in the south stairwell or I will figure something out. Watch for my text. Have a terrific day!

Love,

Edward

I read and reread the words that were on the paper, and I couldn't believe that he loved me, it wasn't just a dream. I was so excited, but I realized that I didn't tell him. I hadn't told him of my feelings, though I tried. Words seem to come so easily to Edward, and I wanted him to feel as special as I felt last night. I had to think of a way to profess my love without sounding awkward**.** While my body automatically got ready to leave for work, my mind raced in a dozen directions at once, wondering how best to tell Edward I loved him.

**Review, Review, Review!! Every word you send me means the world to me! Thanks so much!**


	11. Soaring

**A/N- You guys are great... even with the jacked up alerts this weekend, you are all still there, reviewing making me want to keep on writing. **

**I just finished this and Clarisa got my chapter back within hours... She ROCKS! **

**We might even get another chapter out before the weekend... **

**Soaring**

BPOV

My cell phone rang at 7:30am as I finished the final touches on my make up. The driver was there, calling me from the lobby.

I grabbed my things, locked up and went down stairs. A young man approached me as the elevator door opened.

"Bella Swan?" he asked. "I am Seth; Edward Cullen sent me to drive you to work." His eyes were a light brown and his smile friendly.

"Thank you, Seth," I said as he offered me his arm and led me to the waiting car. He opened the door to the backseat, and I slid in as I tugged on my skirt to ensure that I remained modest.

"Edward wanted me to let you know that I am at your disposal if and when you need me throughout the day. He wants to make sure that you are sheltered from the media. Just call the number on your cell phone and I will take you anywhere you wish."

"Wow, Seth, I am not used to this kind of service. How long have you worked for Edward?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I have worked for Edward since he took over the company from his grandfather. He is a great man. He has been wonderful to me and my family." He spoke with admiration. You could tell that he was very loyal to his employer and he took his job seriously. My heart opened further, thinking of how wonderful Edward was that even his employees loved him.

We pulled up to the building minutes later. Seth let me know that he would be walking with me and to wait for him. I grabbed my things and took his arm again as he led me into the building where I was met by George. Seth and George exchanged glances to navigate the handoff.

"Miss Bella, I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you. You gave us quite a scare last week," George said as he took my arm and nodded to Seth.

"Thank you, George… It is great to be back." I turned to Seth to thank him and he smiled as he went back out the door. I smiled thinking about Edward who had obviously spent some time arranging my transportation and my safe navigation to work. He was wooing me at every turn. My thoughts raced to him as my smile rested on my face. I wondered what he was doing right at that moment. I looked around the building and saw that the elevator where Edward and I had been trapped was still barricaded with police tape. We were directed to the south elevators and I warily rode up to my floor, my stomach doing flip flops until I was safely inside.

As I enter the suite to my offices, I was greeted by the entire staff with signs and balloons and flowers. Everyone was so happy to see me. I know that they all had questions, but I worked with great people who would wait to for me to volunteer information.

"Thank you all so much… I am doing great; not a scratch on me and I am so glad to be back. Thank you for all your calls and cards. It really means a lot to me," I gratefully acknowledged. I hugged a few co workers and then went straight to my office with Angela and Jared.

They each filled me on the status of all my accounts as well as any changes or messages. I was grateful that everything was under control. Jared had really covered for me with extreme efficiency. I study some messages and updates as well as some of the proposals we were presenting to the Kraft organization. Kraft was our biggest account and one of our best sources of referral. I was great friends with their advertising director Tanya, so I wasn't too worried about the upcoming meeting. As I glanced over the proposals, I made a few adjustments and watched as my phone vibrated causing a huge smile to appear on my face.

Hey beautiful. What time do take lunch?

E

I can go anytime. I don't have any lunch meetings.

B

Well, how about 12:30? I will send Seth and he will bring you to me.

I can't wait to see you! I miss that beautiful smile.

E

I miss your gorgeous body!

B

You are killing me!

You are too sexy for your own good!

I am going insane…

E

You can punish me at lunch! See you then!

B

After reading my texts again, I felt the butterflies form in my stomach. They are the same ones that occur every time I am about to see Edward. I felt like the insane one, when I was not with him.

I decided to clear my head and dive into work. I hadn't even realized the time when Angela used the intercom to announce Seth's arrival. I quietly let Jared know that I would be out for an hour or so and I followed Seth to the elevator. He pushed the up button and he got us to the top of the building on the 90th floor.

"Where are we going, Seth?" I asked.

"I am sorry, Miss Swan; I have been sworn to secrecy," he smiled.

I smiled back. "Seth, please call me Bella. I feel like we're friends already," I said sweetly.

Seth chuckled. "I am still not telling you, Bella," he teased. "Besides, we are almost there." He led us up a flight upstairs and unlocked the door leading to the roof.

I walked out on to the roof and my eyes went directly to the beautiful man staring out over the city. He wore his baby blue shirt and baby blue tie with his jet black Italian suit pin-striped with the same light blue. It was one of my favorite suits that he wore. He was stunning. Seth shut and locked the door behind me, and Edwards's eyes moved from the vast city to me. His crooked smile floated through the air causing my breath to catch at the sight before me. His hair blew in the wind sending chills though my already aroused body. He moved towards me and the ache in my chest was almost painful in the few steps it took him to reach me. He pulled me into him, relieving the discomfort my body had felt without his touch. The curve of his jaw slid down my face before his lips came to mine and I found my truly happy place. His lips were soft and perfect and fit into mine like my favorite jeans.

"I missed you," I whispered.

He smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

"There is no way you could ever miss me more than I have missed you. I would quit my job today and be your slave boy just to be near you…"

I laughed out loud at the thought of Edward shadowing me every minute. He would be bored within hours.

"You are silly Edward!" I said, hugging him again.

Edward released me, took my hand and led me to the table I had yet to even notice. It was beautiful, with flowers and a catered lunch. Edward pulled out the chair to have me sit down, and then sat down across from me. The table was small and intimate so his hand held mine and our eyes lingered on each other, causing me to blush.

"How are you holding up love?" he asked me.

"I am frustrated that we have to hide as if we have something to be embarrassed about. I want everyone to know that we are together," I whined.

Edward's face fell a little, seeming sad and concerned. Maybe I had been too truthful. He looked worried, as if I would give up on us. Sometimes, I didn't know when to just be quiet.

"It is not a deal-breaker, Edward; I am not going anywhere. I will here no matter what I have to do, even if it means keeping you a secret indefinitely."

"No, Bella, I want you to be honest with me. I feel the same way. I spoke to my father this morning about this very thing. He gave me a suggestion, and if you are up for it, we could try it."

"What is it?" I asked anxiously

"We have a friend at the Times and he is a good man. It is a reputable newspaper, not like the rags that have spread those lies about me and my past. My father suggested that I give him a call and offer him an exclusive. We could just get our story out there and then it might just end the questions."

"Edward, that is a fantastic idea and it just might work. I mean if the story is out there and we let everyone know it is an exclusive, then the rags might let up, because we told the story and there wouldn't be another angle."

"Exactly… that is what Carlisle said," Edward mumbled, obviously still worried.

"We should do it and the sooner the better," I said excitedly.

"We could tell them that we have been fond of each other for the last few years but were just too busy with our careers to spend any time together. The elevator incident forced us to really see each other for the first time and we are now dating. It is not a lie; I have been very fond of you for years now," I smiled seductively.

"You are a writer Bella…I like the way you think." He smiled and leaned in to offer a kiss which I gratefully accepted,

We ate and chatted about the interview and about our first day back at work. Then we took a minute to enjoy the view. It was incredible as Edward held me from behind and my head rested on his chest while we admired the vastness of the city. The wind whistled around us, but I was warmed by his embrace. I couldn't even imagine the day getting any better than this moment.

The rest of the day was a blur. I worked until after 8pm, and right before I got into bed that night, Edward called to tell me that he had gotten a hold of his friend and we could meet with him at Edward's apartment at 6pm tomorrow evening. I was excited to put this behind us, and I had faith that this would work. Edward asked if I would like to stay at his place for the night, and I agreed, throwing together an overnight bag. It would be my first night at Edward's place, and I couldn't wait to have him all to myself tomorrow.

Seth arrived the next morning and though he was most courteous, I longed for the walk to work. I missed my normal routine. I imagined that I would be almost to Starbucks and Edward would walk out, I would grab his hand this time, and we would truly walk together for the first time, like a normal couple. I couldn't wait.

After work, Seth drove me to Edward's apartment. It was a gorgeous building in a more prominent area than my apartment. Edward had a doorman that welcomed me as if he knew me. As I entered his apartment, I was struck by how large and open the space was. He had a beautiful baby grand piano in the living room, and the entire place was tastefully and warmly decorated. I was in awe of how such a large room could feel so welcoming.

The reporter was very gracious and non-intrusive. His photographer took a few snapshots of us holding hands on the couch and then it was over. I couldn't believe that it was done. Edward seemed relieved as well. We would still not know the effects of the article for a few days, but at least we knew the true story was on its way to the world.

After he was gone and we ate some left over Chinese food, we sat on the couch and cuddled for a little while. He body was warm against mine, and his eyes were taking me in as he spoke.

"I am glad that you are here, Bella. I have pictured you in my home so many times," he smiled.

"Oh, was that before, when you were stalking me?" I teased.

"Oh yeah… I have imagined you in several different locations," he whispered seductively

"Really, tell me what I was doing here, in your past fantasies. "

I smiled while Edward started to blush, and I couldn't hide the smile and mischievous look that I sported.

I moved my hand over his arms and then down his chest. I unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, and he removed his tie while I continued unbuttoning his shirt.

"Was I doing something like this?" I said as I moved off of the couch and knelt between his legs as leaned on his body, while my hand moved over his chest taking my time with each button.

"Something like that," he muttered as his eyes watched me closely.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulders as my mouth went to his chest. I licked a small trail up his neck and down to his broad shoulders. He was beautiful…

"Did I ever do this while I was here in your mind?" I teased in between kisses. Edward leaned his body back onto the couch, his eyes still on me while soft moans slipped through his lips as I roamed his body with my mouth and hands.

He shook his head as I continued kissing him while creating a path from his nipples to his trim stomach and to his six pack abs. My tongue ran over each mound of muscle as he moaned something unintelligible.

My hand went to his zipper and his eyes got big--surprised by my movement but not protesting.

I slowly unzipped him and pulled his pants off along with his boxers, his happiness apparent by his size. He groaned in anticipation as my lips finally touched the tip of his erect manhood. His eyes shut for a few minutes as I wrapped my mouth around him slowly. His hands reached to my hair as he lightly held my head near his desire. My mouth moved over him as I wrapped my hand around him to create a more intense sensation as my tongue swirled and darted around him while my head bobbed up and down in a rhythm that seemed to create the right feeling. His breathing became more erratic and he moaned my name…

"Oh Bella… Damn, you are awesome… I never… oh shit… this feels amazing, baby… ahhh, yes."

The sounds he was making were exciting and hot and caused me to be incredibly arousedas I felt the wetness in my own core. I felt him coming close to his release as my mouth and my hand continued to please him; my eyes met his as he began to go over the edge.

"I am cumming Bella…Ohhhhhh." I continued moving my hand as he rode out his orgasm.

Edward pleased was such a turn on and he wasted no time in finding my lips as he lifted me up and laid me on the couch. He pushed my skirt up and tore off my panties without a moment's hesitation.

"Edward… You don't have to do this. I wanted to please you," I moaned, praying he wouldn't listen to my words and wouldn't stop. I was so worked up after watching him being so turned on by me; I in turn was hotter than ever. He didn't stop as he kissed up the inside of my thighs.

"I have to taste you, Bella," he said with a desire I had never heard from anyone. I jumped slightly when his lips kissed me softly. He started slowly lapping my already wet center. I wanted to scream at the sensation. He was causing electric currents to run through my body, and his mouth and tongue worked itself in and out of me. He left nothing unlicked as I felt myself guiding his head and grinding myself into his mouth. I couldn't take the pulsing my body was doing in response to his tongue, mouth and lips.

"Oh, God, Edward!" I screamed, his mouth never leaving me until I came. It was a mind- blowing moment that I could never fully describe. I was lost in a fog until Edward's mouth moved to mine as he kissed me passionately while my body reacted by moving up against him. His mouth on my mouth reopened my desire, and, sensing that I needed more, he plunged his fingers into me, moving in and out as he kissed me until I screamed his name into his mouth while I rode out my second orgasm, my body shaking and writhing underneath him.

My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't control the emotions and love that I felt for this man. Nothing could ever have made me feel this great, and it wasn't about the orgasms, but about the fact that I couldn't even imagine doing this with someone I didn't love—and I truly loved him…

I grabbed his face with both of my hands and I looked into his eyes…

"I love you, Edward Cullen… You are the man I was meant to be with. I only want to feel you and your touch. It will always be you" His eyes registered my words and his smile grew as he pulled me tightly into his arms.

"I love you too, Bella… more than you will ever know…"

He held me until I fell asleep and in my slumber; I vaguely remembered being moved to the warmth of his bed. As I settled into the bed and into the arms of the man I loved, I thought of Edward and the pleasure that he gave me just lying in his arms, and I knew I would never be the same. This man had changed me forever.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this lemmonyish moment between B&E. I am not comfortable writing these things. You should have seen me rereading it. I had my hand over my eyes, peaking through my finger... I am blushing more than Bella right now. Please let me know how you liked it. Thanks again for reading and loving my story. I love you all. M**

_**Review, Review, Review.**_


	12. Courting

**AN- Hi all! Thank you so much for hanging in there and waiting patiently. I am currently on fall break now, so I have just been lazzzzy. Special thanks to my favorite friend and editor Clarisa, she is terrific and I just want to thank her for helping me be a better writer and reminding me of those things that I forget in my rush to get my thoughts on paper.**

**I would like to mention my daughters first fan fic. She is almost 14 years old and is just learning but I would love for you to read her story. It is called Fate at Work. by Sparkling in the Sun -Check it out and let her know what you think. Your comments help with confidence and I would love to give her some encouragement. Thanks  
**

**Shout out to Twilighter620 - love your story! Check it out if you haven't already. You will like it!  
**

**Disclaimer- Owners- Me/ nothing. Stephenie Meyer- Edward and the gang... Lucky!!**

EPOV-

It was early as I sat on my patio enjoying my morning coffee and thinking about my sweet Bella. She was asleep in my bed, but it was too early to wake her. It took all my strength to get out of that bed. Last night was a dream come true.

My heart was so full when she uttered those words; _you are the man I was meant to be with. I only want to feel you and your touch. It will always be you. _I was overwhelmed with emotion, and the words I wanted to say didn't come. I wanted to say something that portrayed my true feelings, but the truth was that I couldn't even form the words. I was not sure that words existed to express the way I loved Bella. We had a stronger connection than I even believed possible; words like dating and girlfriend seemed slight in comparison.

I laughed at myself. Who would have thought tough and feeling-less Edward Cullen would be so smitten. I think that my family had me pegged for the man most likely to grow old alone and grumpy while spending my days yelling at the neighborhood kids to get off my lawn. I laughed again at my ridiculous thought, but maybe that would have been me if I hadn't met Bella. Now it was our kids I wanted to see playing on our lawn. My heart stopped at the thought. Wow, I needed to slow down. I had only known her for a couple weeks and I was thinking about kids, about a life time? There was so much that I didn't know about her. She seemed to be holding back somehow. I needed help.

I dialed my mother's phone number and she answered with the sweet voice that had calmed my childhood fears.

"Hello, Son; how are you?" my mom asked cheerfully, obviously happy to hear from me.

"I am great, Mom. I was just thinking about you and wanted to say good morning," I smiled.

"Oh, Edward, you were always a charmer, but you forget, I know you well. You need to talk. What's on your mind?"

"Ah, Mom, I think I am in trouble," I spoke while trying to lay down the problem.

"Son, is everything alright with Bella?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes, she is wonderful; we are wonderful, but so wonderful that I almost feel sick when I am not with her. Mom, is there something wrong with me?"

"Son, you are in love," she uttered excitedly

"I know I love her mom, but it seems too good, too perfect, too soon. I mean, she is hard to figure out. I am not sure I know her as well as I need to in order to feel this way. I think about her so much that I hate going to work now, and she consumes my thoughts every moment. When does this go away, mom? I feel like I can't function."

"Edward, if you are lucky, it will never go away. I still feel the same way about your father. He consumes my thoughts. But, Edward, you are used to a very controlled life. You make sure everything is in order. You do the right thing 99 of the time, but, sweetheart, love is not like that. It is not something to be controlled. It is what it is, and the sooner you stop fighting it, the happier you will be. The same goes for getting to know her. You have to be patient and approachable. She has to know that you are trustworthy."

I listened to my mother speak of love and her feelings toward my father. My heart softened even more as I realized that I wanted what they had. They had always been devoted to each other. They both respected one another without question. Even in their teasing each other, they were respectful. I felt a sudden release of tension. My mom was right. I didn't need to worry or fear, because I was taught how to love from two of the best people in the world, my mother and father.

"Edward, you are a beautiful person. Bella sees it and she loves you too. Don't let the world tell you about timelines. Your father and I were married five weeks after meeting each other. You will never hear me say it is too soon," Esme finished, and the smile on her face could be heard through the phone itself.

"I love you, Son," she said before wishing me a great day.

I had held out for a love like my mother's and father's and I had finally found it. _Thank you, God, for Bella._

BPOV

I looked at my computer screen and cringed once I glanced at the time--8:30 pm and I was still at the office. I hadn't physically seen Edward since I left his house on Wednesday morning. I was missing him, but I had to get these things taken care of.

My cell phone rang and I picked it up smiling, knowing that it was Edward.

"Hello, handsome!" I said into the phone enthusiastically.

"Don't 'hi, handsome' me… I know you are still at work, Bella, and you need to get home. It is late, love, and you are going to be worn out." I laughed thinking of all the evenings I had spent in this office before I started seeing Edward. No one had ever cared how long I spent there.

"I will be leaving here in just a few minutes, I promise."

"Bella, how do you plan on getting home?" Edward asked.

"Umm," I stalled. "I will call a cab," I stated.

"I already called one for you." Edwards's voice rang out almost in stereo. As I turned around towards the door he stood in my office, smiling at me with his phone still at his ear.

My heart lurched at the sight of him, and I noticed his crooked smile, his sparkling eyes and his arms held out invitingly as he closed his phone.

"Edward," I said as I ran into his arms. "This is a surprise."

Edward's face tried to feign anger, but he seemed to have lost concentration as he hugged me tightly to his body.

"Bella, I am going to have to keep closer tabs on you. I am sure you would have left here and walked home without a thought. It is dark outside." His eyes looked down on mine and I realized that he was truly worried.

"I am sorry, Edward; I would have taken a cab, I promise," I said as I pulled his lips to mine.

Edward chuckled at my diversionary tactic, and then pushed me back into a sitting position on my desk as he settled his body in between my legs.

"I would hate for anything to happen to you, love. I kind of need you." He whispered his words as his lips went to my neck and over my collar bone. My heart sped up as I leaned my head back, lost in his touch. _I had missed this. I missed him._

"Come away with me, Bella!" Edward whispered in between kisses.

"I know this great bed and breakfast; we could leave tomorrow afternoon and come back on Sunday."

"It sounds perfect. That way I will have you kissing my neck all weekend" I teased.

"You can have me kiss anything you want all weekend." His words sent a charge through my body as I thought about our upcoming time together.

"I can't wait," I said, bringing his lips to mine once again.

Edward took me home, but didn't stay. When he left me at my door he kissed me passionately, leaving me wanting more. I went in to my apartment and lay on my bed where sleep found me quickly.

The next day I finished work early and went back to my apartment to finish getting prepared for the weekend. I honestly couldn't wait to get on the road. I had just finished packing when Edward came to the door. He stood there in a pair of dark jeans, and a sea foam-green colored shirt that set his eyes off perfectly.

"I swear, Mr. Cullen, you get better looking every time I see you," I said as I pulled him into a kiss. I really couldn't ever keep my hands off of him.

"My Bella," he whispered, sending another set of chills down my spine. "You look beautiful"

I laughed as he looked me over. I was wearing yoga pants and a tank. I wanted to be comfortable on the drive.

"Edward, you would say I was beautiful even if I wore a garbage bag," I laughed, still tucked in his arms.

"You are right. You would look exceptionally hot in a see-through garbage bag," he teased, pulling me closer.

I finished a few more things around the house and then we were on our way.

We played "Name that Tune" with our IPods. Edward tripped me up on several remakes, but I got him back on my expert knowledge of 70's and 80's rock.

The three hour drive was over before we knew it and we pulled up to cutest country house. Edward opened my door and grabbed our bags as we entered the small foyer of the house where there was a small registration desk.

"It's charming, Edward," I said as I soaked in the surroundings.

A lovely older lady came out from the dining area and smiled sweetly at us.

"You must be the Cullen's… Welcome." My heart stopped at her assumption, but neither of us corrected her. Edward pulled me closer towards him and leaned in for a kiss on the forehead. Her face lit up as she watched us and talked about the amenities while she led us upstairs.

Our room had a cozy queen size bed, a plasma screen TV and fireplace in the corner, as well as a large window facing the wooded area that surrounded the house. It was beautiful. The colors were warm and inviting and I found myself relaxing the second I got into the room.

"This is perfect," I whispered to Edward once our hostess had left.

"You are perfect," he finished, pulling me in for another kiss.

"Why don't you unpack for us and I will run back to town and grab some dinner and we can just relax with a movie?" Edward suggested.

"Sounds great," I said as I started to unpack our things.

Once Edward came back, we turned on some music and ate. Edward seemed very quiet and not his normal attentive self.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. "You seem to be distracted."

His eyes looked up at me, and then went back to his plate.

"Well, Bella, I do want to talk to you about something, but I am worried about how you will take it." Edward's eyes met mine again as he tried to read my expression. My heart dropped fast as his words rang out. I tried to keep control of my outward emotions, but I wasn't sure I could. I tried to search his expression to see what he was thinking. Was this whole thing about to be over before it started? Had I blown my chance with Edward?

"Edward, I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything. If you have something to say, just say it. I am tough; I can take it." I spoke softly using a controlled voice.

Edward's hand caressed my cheek and smiled slightly.

"Bella, I just feel like we are cruising here. I mean, things are moving along and I adore every moment I spend with you. I love who you are right now, but Bella, I realized that I really don't know how you got here. You don't talk about your family; you don't talk about your past or present relationships. I know so little about you that I worry that you are holding back, and that maybe you don't trust me yet."

My heart broke for an instant. It was the feeling that I had worried about for such a long time. My childhood and my relationship with my parents were complicated, and most of the time I kept feeling and worries to myself. I hadn't trusted anyone for a long time, but on the other hand, I hadn't been close to anyone until Edward. He was right; I didn't know how to talk about my past. It was just easier to forget and move on.

Tears spilled out and my vision became blurry. Edward held me tight as I cried into his shirt. He didn't ask any questions, and his other hand ran through my hair in an effort to soothe me.

"I am sorry, Edward. You are right; you are right about everything. I have always kept things inside. I am a lot like my father. He was a man of few words. I just haven't been close to anyone in quite a few years, but I feel sad that you think it is because of you, Edward."

I pulled my body away from his so that I was facing him on the bed.

"Edward, you have already opened me up so much. I am not used to talking about my feelings or even showing them. My family was very formal. They were not affectionate or wordy, and since meeting you, I have been shown a whole different view of how a family behaves, and it has touched me and I am different because of it. So please understand, my lack of communication is not about you. It is about my past and, to be honest, you seem to have it all, and I worry how you would feel hearing about my life."

Edward smiled and cupped my face in his hands. He shook his head from side to side as if he was having a hard time understanding something I said.

"Bella, don't you see, I need to know this part of you. I am in this with everything I have. I don't have any deal breakers. What I mean is. nothing you can tell me will change my feelings towards you. So let me know you, Bella. Trust me that I will not hurt you or leave you."

I let the breath out that I had been unintentionally holding. My body relaxed and Edwards's hands dropped to my arms as he ran then up and down as if warming me. He waited for me to begin.

"My mom and dad split up when I was very young. I spent most of my time with my father. My mom Renee thought it would be better if I remained grounded, so I stayed in Forks. I spent a few years with her when I was a teenager, but it was mostly just Charlie and me for most of my life. He was a quiet man, and I took care of him in domestic ways. I took care of the house and the cooking, and he worked and made sure I went to school. We had a system. Renee had always been a wild child, and when she left my dad, she left me too. I know that she loves me, but some people are not meant to be parents. They are meant to wander and experience life, and that is who Renee is, and I am not angry with her."

"Wow, Bella, you are quite amazing. Most people would be bitter and angry."

"I don't want to be that person. I mean, I have been angry at my mother, but I think she needs my understanding more than she needs hatred."

Edward leaned in and kissed my lips and waited for me to continue.

"So when Charlie died, I was alone. I had just graduated high school and I left for college. My dad was buried on Saturday and I left on Sunday. I haven't been back since. I haven't settled anything there. I mean, his house still sits there empty, and I pay to have someone clean it yearly, but other than that, I normally don't think about him."

The tears came back and Edward held me tightly this time, so tight that I felt safe in his arms. I had hadn't realized that until now, I craved affection in my life. Edward has made me realize how alone and truly lonely I was.

"I don't know why I am like this; I just turn my feelings off. I want to be different, Edward. I want to be more like you when it comes to loving. I feel your love all day long, and I want to give that to you too. But what if I can't? What if I am too broken?" I said in between sobs.

"Bella, you are that person. You just have to see it. Thank you for trusting me, but for now just let me hold you. You have been through enough today," Edward whispered as my tears subsided. He laid me down on his chest and covered me with the covers and cuddled with me. He loved me. With every gesture, with every word, he loved me, and he deserved to be loved the same way. I just hoped that it was not too late for me to learn how to love.

**Review, Review, Review- Thanks for reading and commenting. You all ROCK HARD! (that comment just embarrassed my daughter- Ha Ha)**


	13. It's all in the Touch

**AN/- Thank you all so much for your reviews and fun. you are the best! Much to my surprise my wonderful Beta Clarisa had the day off and she sent my update right back with a whole much of great changes. She is the Best... Three Cheers for Clarisa. Clarisa, Clarisa. Clarisa!**

**Here is chapter 13- It's all in the touch! I loved writing this chapter because shows them cross over words and feelings and longing. They intertwine nicely. I am excited to hear what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie knew Edward first, she created him.. and that trumps all. I own a large electric bill and a Chevy Malibu... Not the same at all!  
**

**It's all in the Touch**

**EPOV**

Last night proved to be a turning point in my relationship with Bella. She had opened up to me which caused my heart to melt. I felt honored that she trusted me to share some of the pain from her childhood. It broke my heart to hear her story, to hear that Bella had felt rejected by her own mother. Anger flowed through my body at her selfish mother but I immediately felt guilty for thinking those thoughts. Anger was not what Bella was about and I remembered her forgiving words regarding her mother, I couldn't help but be amazed even more. Bella wasn't angry; she didn't blame her mother. Instead she saw her mother for who she was and she accepted that. My heart pounded as I realized that Bella had managed to grab a little bit more of me by sharing her true character but also leaving me with almost no control over my heart. My protective mode around Bella kicked in as I thought of how I wanted to protect her from anymore pain. I wanted her to trust me and I wanted her to love me without worry that I will leave her. Bella would tell me about her fears and worries in time. Until then, I just needed to ensure that she would know how loved she was everyday.

I had learned that Bella was braver than anyone that I had ever met and that she was truly selfless. It was a trait that I wished I could master. I looked down at her sleeping so soundly. She was stunning. I knew I didn't deserve her love, and yet she chose me. I had to do anything to keep her safe. I pulled her closer to me, loving how her body felt, molded against mine. Her face was relaxed and peaceful as I watched her sleep; even in her slumber she took my breath away. I said a silent prayer to God thank him for Bella and for the love that I now had in my heart, a love that I prayed I would have forever.

Bella stirred in my arms and, as her eyes opened, I pulled her close, feeling her stretch and move against me. My body betrayed my heart by behaving badly as I instantly responded to the movement. I didn't really want Bella to know that I had little more control than a young school boy, so I moved my lower half further from her. She smiled a mischievous grin and moved her body back, continuing her movement, only with more deliberate motions this time. A moan escaped my lips as I grew harder.

"Bella, you are underestimating my control, love. If you are not careful, I will take you right here," I whispered with little control in my breathy voice.

Bella moved her body against me some more and giggled at my reaction. I scooped her into my arms and lifted my now aching body over her. My eyes seared into her with a desire that I had never felt. Her smile faded as she felt me grind into her, and her eyes rolled back into her head, as she moaned my name**.**

I quit moving and Bella opened her eyes with disappointment as her desire met mine, and she pulled my head closer and searched my mouth with hers as if on a mission. Our hands and mouths searched for new paths for desire and release. My mouth found her sweet spot and her hand moved over me with the rhythm of my tongue. We used our hands and our mouths to satisfy the growing buildup, both releasing in succession. As Bella called out my name while her body gave way to the pleasure, I couldn't hold back anymore as her hand and her voice sent me over the edge. After the pulsing of my heart and groin settled down, I pulled her to me in a passionate kiss and we held each other without words. She was my perfect angel. I couldn't imagine my life anymore without her. So many things had changed my world in the last month, but nothing was more significant than my Bella.

BPOV

Being able to wake up this morning with Edward and the pleasure that he gave me was heart-stopping. I didn't think he understood how little control I had with him around. I had never been aggressive or the initiator even with innocent kisses in my past, but Edward brought behaviors out of me that I couldn't explain. I felt comfortable and brave and was actually shocked to see how Edward responded to me, to my body and my movements. He made me feel sexy and I had never experienced that feeling before. I was glad when Edward got up to shower, so that I could replay the morning's events in my mind without worrying about my blush giving my thoughts away.

Edward was perfect last night. He said all the right things, he held me at the right time, he spoke when he should and he was silent when I needed him to be. It was all too surreal. It was impossible for one person to be so perfect. How could he know how to handle me and how could he know what I needed? The connection between the two of us was mind boggling and, as with all good things, I knew I would wait for the momentum to change, and for the ax to fall, because in my experience, things were never good for long.

I cursed myself for being negative, but maybe I just needed to keep my guard up a little bit just so I wouldn't be devastated if this relationship went south. Even the thought caused an emotional reaction from my heart and a small cry slipped out of my throat. I knew at that moment that there was no going back. I was in this and there was no doubt that I would feel the pain of a lifetime when it ended. So I decided that if I was going down eventually, it would be a long fall, because I couldn't stop or pretend with Edward. I was in too deep. He gave me everything I wanted, and I would savor Edward and these feeling for as long as God would allow, and when and if he left, I would at least have had the experience. I would be better for it and I would deal with the pain, as I had in the past, but I would have sweet memories to take with me.

I hadn't realized that my eyes had misted over and there were tears present on my face until Edward came out of the bathroom, his lower half covered by a towel and beads of water trickling down his chest. My body position hadn't changed, but he noticed the sadness in my eyes. He noticed everything about me, and if it were anyone else, that would spook me, but the comfort I found when his eyes met mine made me smile, and I reassured him that I was fine with just a look.

Relief washed over his face as his crooked grin sent my heart racing again.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said with his velvety voice. "Why don't you get a shower and we can go grab some breakfast? I am afraid your wake up call this morning has me starving." He smirked, sending a chill through my body as I remembered his mouth on me.

I jumped up with my naked body bouncing as I made my way to the shower, making sure I swayed my hips with just a little more energy. I didn't make it far before Edward scooped me up in his arms and threw me back on the bed. His towel dropped.

"Woman, you are killing me. I have no self-control when you are with me. What am I going to do with you?" His eyes were smiling as he asked me the rhetorical question.

"The only thing you can do… Surrender!" I whispered in my most seductive voice.

A moan escaped Edwards's throat as he pushed his body against mine and attacked my lips without any control, his body fully aroused and dangerously close to my center. I realized that we were close to sealing the deal and I froze. His kiss intensified until I pulled myself up from under him to separate our lower halves. His eyes were closed and remorse spread across his face as if he realized how close he was to entering me. Sorrow washed over him as I saw regret and worry in his eyes. He lifted his body off of mine slowly and his fingers pressed firmly on the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. I swear I thought he was going to cry. I looked up at his face and he was broken.

"I am so sorry, Bella," he whispered, his voice shaking.

The entire incident happened within seconds and I still hadn't spoken. I was surprised by the last few moments but considered myself equally responsible. It wasn't what happened that had me perplexed. I was shocked at his reaction. He was worried, afraid of upsetting me, and his remorse endeared him to me all the more. All the love I could possibly have for this man poured out of me as I knelt on the bed in front of him. I place my hands on his face and lifted his eyes to mine. The pain that engulfed his face pierced my heart.

"Edward, please don't be upset. It was my fault," I said as I tried to reach his eyes. His lids lowered over his eyes for a second and then he faced me again.

"Bella, this was not your fault. I promised that I would let you lead this area and I almost broke that promise today. I saw the panic in your eyes, Bella. I am so sorry that I let it go that far." His eyes dropped again in shame.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen, we were both here and I did not panic. I was surprised that WE both ended up in that position. That is all. I will not let you take the blame for me and my actions. This morning, I learned that I could give you pleasure and that I could feel sexy while doing it, I pushed that envelope and this was the result. I love you, Edward. If we would have made love this morning, it would have been perfect. I would have had no regrets. I am just sorry that I scared you with my shock. It is just that all this is new to me and I honestly didn't realize how fast I could get caught up in you. Please forgive me for making you worry."

Edward's smile returned to his face, though not to his eyes, and he hugged me after securing the towel around his waist once again.

"There is nothing to forgive. Now go get that shower, Bella," he said as he kissed my lips softly.

I left Edward in the bedroom as I shut the door to the bathroom. I turned on the water and hoped that the incident this morning would be forgotten when I was done.

EPOV

Of all the idiotic things I could have done. I just spent the morning staring at her beauty and vowing to protect her, but who would protect her from me? Damn! When I looked at her surprise as she felt our bodies so close together and my position at her opening, I felt so much shame. I wanted her to trust me, but how could she ever do that after what I almost did to her without her permission? What could I say? "Oops, Bella, sorry I accidently made love to you." I really had no control over my body when I was with Bella. I prided myself on controlling impulses and situations, but all of my skills were lost on Bella. I felt like a monster for the way that I wanted her. I dressed quietly, thinking about her words. She would take the blame for my lack of self-control. She would blame herself for my stupidity, and yet my heart grew in love for her, which in turn caused a reaction in my pants, which brought me full circle.

"Ahhhh!" I let out a frustrating sound and then a laugh that bellowed thorough the room as Bella joined me. I am sure she wondered why I was laughing, but she didn't ask. I could see a sense of relief wash over her as she realized that I was putting the earlier incident behind us.

Bella dressed and we headed downstairs to eat. Our lovely host made the best blueberry pancakes in the world and coffee to die for. We then ordered a picnic basket and headed out for a hike.

Bella wore a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a tank top with a sweatshirt over it. It was chillier then I had anticipated, and I was glad I brought an extra blanket**. **We were enjoying our hike when we came across a beautiful meadow. The trees surrounding the area were tall and shaded the outskirts of the meadow. The tall grass in so many fall colors intensified the beauty of the spot. I spread the blanket under us and we both laid down staring up at the sky, resting after our journey. I had one of my arms behind my head and one behind Bella's head, sheltering her from the hard ground beneath us.

"Edward, do you want a family of your own?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt the sounds of nature around us.

"I do; I would love to be a father. I look at how wonderful my parents are at parenting, and I wonder if I could do such a great job at loving and parenting. What about you?" I asked.

"To be honest, I never thought about a family. I never thought about being a mother. I think it was because I worried that I would turn into the mother that Renee is. I think that she liked being a mother sometimes, but other times I was just an inconvenience. If I were to ever decide to have kids, I would need to know for certain that I wanted that. I wouldn't want a child to feel that indecision."

My arms pulled her closer to me in a reassuring hug.

"I believe that you would make the best kind of mom. I think you would go out of your way to be there for them and show them love. You love with your entire heart, Bella, and that is all a parent can do. You will be a great mom someday," I said to her quietly.

"Thank you, Edward," she replied in her loving voice.

We looked up into the sky and stared at the clouds. I watched and listened to Bella as she used her imagination to distinguish the shapes and identity of each cloud. It was fun to hear her make up something if she couldn't see anything in a cloud. We laughed at our game but she wanted to make sure that every cloud had an identity. It warmed my heart that even in this silly game, she wanted everything and everyone to be happy. Bella was real… and she allowed me to see her the way she truly was without pretending. That is how I knew that Bella was for me. She would always be the one for me.

After our picnic, we went to the stables and rode horses for a few hours. Bella complained about being sore as she had never ridden before. I promised her a full body massage after dinner and we enjoyed the rest of the ride.

We showered and dressed in casual attire due to the fact that we were staying in our room for dinner. The catered dinner arrived on a lovely table and we had a few glasses of wine before we relaxed in bed that night. I gave her my signature Cullen massage without doing anything inappropriate. So much had transpired between Bella and I throughout the day, I just wanted to hold her tonight and hopefully erase my thoughtlessness from this morning. Hopefully she would not think of me as the horn dog I portrayed earlier.

I could hear Bella dressing for bed in the bathroom and I had a private conversation with my body, begging it not to betray me again. As Bella opened up the door from the bathroom, she wore a white lacy see-through baby doll teddy. I closed my eyes as I tried to imagine doing my taxes, or counting backwards from ten thousand. I was trying anything to keep my cock in my pants and Bella's virtue safe for another night. Once she crawled into bed, I hugged her tightly and kissed her lips and pretended to fall asleep the entire time reciting the state laws of acquiring a new business. This was going to be a long night.

BPOV

Today was just another perfect day in the Bella and Edward fairytale. I had an amazing time with him, like I always do. The meadow was perfect, the horseback riding, dinner, everything, but I wanted more. I had realized that after this morning, my reaction was mostly disappointment that we didn't make love. I realized that I wanted Edward more than anything. I was so hot from his touch and his expert tongue; I really just wanted him inside of me. So tonight, I dressed in a sexy outfit and was sad when he practically yawned when he saw me. He was asleep in minutes, so now I was lying here, completely hot and bothered and my man asleep. _My man… _I smiled at my thoughts. It sounded perfect. Edward was my man and despite feeling ultimately frustrated sexually, nothing made me happier. My eyes shut but I lay there awake, disturbed by the lack of contact. I dozed off for a little while, but my eyes went to the window. The moon filled the corner of the room brightly. I decided to take in the view since sleep was unlikely for me. I quietly got up from the bed and stood in front of the window. My eyes were taking in the lovely sights in front of me. The beauty of the falling leaves as the clouds touched the tops of the trees while the moon caressed each leaf by hand touched me deeply." My eyes felt moist as I looked at God's creation. It was spectacular. I stopped for a minute to count my blessings--the blessing of a growing love and the wonderful things I had experienced. I was blessed by the amazing people that I knew and I smiled. I looked over at the bed and saw my favorite pair of emerald green eyes staring at me accompanied by my favorite crooked smile.

"See something you like?" I teased as his gawking. My eyes returned back on the outdoor scene.

"I was just admiring the view…" he stated. "May I admire you?" he asked seductively.

I nodded as the moonlight hid my red face. After a few minutes, I felt Edward's naked torso on my back through the thin material of my teddy as his arms encircled me from behind.

"Bella, I have never seen a more exquisite sight than you standing here in the moonlight. I am sorry but I just had to touch you. I can't control it. My body just takes over when I am with you and I am powerless," Edward explained in a trembling voice.

My moan escaped my mouth as I turned in his arms and kissed his lips fully. Edward responded as I had hoped, with passion as our mouths worked together.

"Edward, I am ready…" I said in between kisses. He stopped all movement as he took in my words. His eyes searched mine, trying to understand my meaning. He raised his eyebrow as if he was asking if I were sure, and my nod and smile and then my heated kiss answered his silent question.

"Edward, show me how much you love me," I whispered as he grabbed my hand and led me back to the bed.

**Reveiw, Reveiw, Review!**


	14. Release

**A/N- The moment that you have all been waiting for. I love Edward, and I think you may as well. You may notice that my lemon is not all cuss words and dirty talk. I happen to love to imagine Edward talking dirty, but that is not my Edward. I did try very hard to stay in character and not go too detailed, because I know that there are underage eyes reading this so I need to be a little responsible. **

**Special thanks for Clarisa. You are the best! She is so funny, because she always says "thanks for sharing your story with me" She is crazy, because without her, I couldn't share it with you fine people. So thanks to you**

**One last thing. I started reading this story last week. It is called Lady of the Knight by ObsessingOverEdward. It is riveting and fun, so check it out if you haven't started that. **

**:) You have to tell me what you think when you are done... Ohhh, I am so excited.-- Melissa  
**

**Release**

EPOV

I had tried to lie in this comfy bed with Bella right next to me, and I was struggling to find a way to actually get to sleep so that not touching her wouldn't be so physically painful. I started reciting the capitals of the United States over and over until I felt that my breathing evened so that I could successfully feign sleep. Bella moved around restlessly, and I concentrated hard on the capital of Washington. She had finally given up trying to sleep and quietly got out of bed. She went to the window and when I finally thought that it was safe to open my eyes, my heart literally stopped and I felt a longing I couldn't describe.

She looked stunning with the moonlight kissing her skin and her beautiful brown hair, soft and flowing over her shoulders. I watched as she looked out the window and I noticed the change in her expression. It was one of appreciation, of awe. Her eyes glistened and I melted. I couldn't think of a lovelier sight than looking at Bella. She was the only woman that I had ever known myself to watch and study. Her thoughts and movements fascinated me, causing a undeniable bond. She was lovely in every sense of the word. My eyes scrolled down her perfect body and I surrendered right there, in front of God and Bella. I was hopelessly drawn to her. I couldn't close my eyes, nor could I deny the longing I felt in my body and my heart; I just had to touch her.

She slowly turned her head towards me and our eyes met. A sudden surge started pulsing through my body.

"See something you like?" she asked, though I hardly heard her over the overactive pounding of my heart."

"Just admiring the view," I replied, sounding like I had run one hundred miles to reach her. "May I admire you?" I said as I raised my body to a sitting position.

Bella smiled and nodded her head as her eyes moved back towards the wondrous view out the window. I don't think I had ever moved as fast as I did to reach her. I stopped behind her, trying to slow my breath before I touched her. It took me a second of gaining control and then I wrapped my arms around her. My hands lightly grazing her stomach caused her to shiver at my touch.

I pulled her body to mine and buried my face in her neck, taking in her luxurious scent and then whispering in her ear, "Bella, I have never seen a more exquisite sight than you standing here in the moonlight. I am sorry but I just have to touch you. I can't control it. My body just takes over when I am with you and I am powerless."

My body and my voice were shaky as I truly felt the effects of the words I had just spoken to her. She turned and met my lips with an urgent kiss, her lips fully on mine sending warning signals to my already overheated body. I responded naturally, taking her tongue in my mouth and savoring the taste of her**. **My desire for her was so extreme. Then she spoke; I stopped everything I was doing in order to hear her.

"Edward, I am ready…"

I needed to make sure that I had heard what she said. My eyes communicated with hers.

"Edward, show me how much you love me," she whispered.

My world felt complete as I led her back to towards the bed. She smiled at me, her eyes full of anticipation as I kissed her softly. I wanted this moment to be perfect. We were both giving the gifts that we'd saved, and we were giving them to each other. I never wanted her to regret one moment or movement of this night.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered before gathering her lips in a passion-filled kiss.

Her hands went straight to my hair where she intertwined her fingers while pulling my head closer to hers, trying to bridge the nonexistent gap between us. My lips trailed over her neck and to her shoulders. I wanted to taste every part of her. Her skin was hot under my tongue as her breathing went wild. I laid her down and she looked amazing as her head settled on the bed, her hair fanned out across the white comforter, her gorgeous body writhing, waiting for my touch. I lingered my kisses on her lips and moved downward to her beautiful chest. Her body was already primed for my tongue. Her moans increased as my lips explored her body and that beautiful sound was almost my undoing. She was moist as I felt her center against my stomach; I moved my body up and down as my abdomen created friction which caused another round of soft moans from her lovely lips.

I lifted my body up slightly as my lips continued their southbound journey, settling at her sweet spot. She was clearly ready for me, and I kissed her softly, causing her to tremble under my lips. I kissed my way back to her mouth and deepened my kiss.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" I asked.

She nodded her head and whispered a husky, "Edward, fill me."

My smile returned to my face as I lowered my body onto hers, our eyes interlocking. I moved my swollen length over her and she closed her eyes. I was at her entrance, and I suddenly needed to see her eyes. I wanted to know if I was hurting her or if I was making her happy and so I needed to read it in her eyes

"Bella, look at me, love… show me those beautiful brown eyes, baby." She looked at me and I slipped inside her as her fingers dug into my shoulders. I moved my body slowly and then slid out and repeated the process until I felt myself going deeper. Her eyes never left mine, though she whispered my name and only cringed slightly once I had filled her fully. I stopped, allowing her to adjust to me.

"God, you feel amazing, Bella… "I panted as I tried not to move until I was certain she was ready.

Her hips lifted slightly letting me know she was ready for more. I started moving slowly at first. I knew that I couldn't possibly handle this incredible feeling for long. She was tight and lovely and her skin was so soft. I was immersed in ecstasy.

"Edward, this is better… oh God, I need more." I gave her what she asked for as I quickened my pace, giving her all of me. I reached under me and touched her in just the right spot and she bucked her body quickly, moaning loudly, her build-up priming her for her release. Her breath was labored, her body moving and then spasming under me. I push into her, wanting to be closer, wanting to stay connected. My release was imminent so I thrust inside her one more time as I spilled into her. I gasped and said her name over and over as my body convulsed. I pulled her to me, kissing her swollen lips breathlessly.

I held her tightly as we both regained our composure, and we held on to one another, ensuring that this moment would last longer.

"Bella, if I could read your mind, what would I hear right now?" I asked.

"You would hear that I am glad I waited for you for 26 years. You would hear that I feel the happiest that I have ever felt in my entire life. You would hear that I love you," she whispered, her voice wavering

I smiled at her and thanked her with a sweet kiss. We lay quietly, settling into the silence while I still heard the passion that we had shared in my head. Bella leaned in and kissed me softly and I held her tightly as she whispered to me.

"If I could read your mind, what would I hear?" she said smiling.

"You would hear that you are the hottest girl I've ever slept with," I teased, and she hit me lightly in the chest and snuggled up to me.

"Funny; I better be the only one," she stated while acting mad.

"You are special, Bella, because you have several different distinctions. You are the hottest, the sweetest, the first and more importantly, the last," I said as I lifted her face closer to mine, joining our lips again. "As far as reading my mind, it is not necessary. All you have to do is listen to the sounds that my heart makes. If you put your head on my chest you would hear the pounding of my heart every time you look at me, meaning that the only place in the world I want to be is anywhere you are. If you put your face close to mine and you feel my breath on your face when I sigh, that is the happiness of knowing that you are mine."

"Dang, Edward…. you do dazzle me," she said, kissing my arms and my chest. Soon my body reacted as I devoured her mouth and kissed her neck, and I moved my hands down her luscious curves**, **preparing her for round two.

BPOV

I couldn't stop smiling as I looked over at Edward; I was feeling content and extremely happy. Last night was more than I could have imagined. If it were up to me, I would still be making love to Edward. He was incredible and sweet and loving and last night was everything a first time should be. I reached over and touched his bare chest, running my fingers lightly down his hard torso, while entertaining vivid memories of our bodies intertwined last night. I loved every moment that we shared, and my heart pounded as I anticipated more moments of lovemaking with the man of my dreams.

I smiled at my feelings of ecstasy, but as always, the feeling of dread deep in my heart started inching towards the surface.

It was not that my life had been horrible, not that I had been abused, but really nothing involving happiness lasted for long in my life. I am not even complaining. It had always been that way. I guess that is why I never tried to get to know Edward before--or anyone for that matter. I had always known that true happiness was out of my grasp, but for the first time I couldn't imagine my life without my current state of bliss. I couldn't imagine not being with him, not kissing him. I knew it was not rational that I should feel so much love so quickly, but it really was all-consuming. I felt like I was floating in happiness, which again brought up my fears, fears of losing what I now had. Sometimes I think that it would just be easier to plan for the end of the relationship than to be totally unprepared for it.

I wondered what a man like Edward even saw in someone like me. I questioned his attraction, but then again I had felt it when he held me. Regardless, the two of us together defied logic. I was lost in my thoughts and I must have had a serious expression on my face, because I was interrupted by Edward's concerned voice.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked while tracing his fingers along my cheek.

I smiled, looking at him, just amazed at how strikingly handsome he was.

"I am fine, actually more than fine," I said, trying to shake my negative mood.

Edward pulled me closer to him and hugged me tightly.

"Bella, we are together and I hope that you will start opening up to me. You are my life now. I want to be everything to you, but you are going to have to trust me." Edward spoke the words as he continued to hold me close.

"I trust you, Edward, I do… Just give me some time. I am not used to being close to anyone, and just so you know, you are everything to me."

He didn't say anything more as he continued running his hands through my hair. I needed Edward, and for the first time in years I allowed myself to need another person. I felt a chill run through my body as I leaned closer. _Lord, please let me keep him. Please don't take him away._

_**Review, Review, Review! I love you guys... Big, thanks so much for your awesome words. It really makes my day. **  
_


	15. And the World Seeps in!

**A/N- Thanks for all the sweet words and reviews. You are all awesome. I am sorry that this chapter has taken me so long. I was sick for two weeks straight, and I was not in the shape to write. This chapter is important for later, for several reasons. Just so you know there will be about 5-6 chapters left of Trapped, so stay tuned. Thanks for everything!!!**

**Special thanks to Clarisa for being such a great help to me. She makes this readable...Your awesome!!**

**Make sure to Review... It makes me sooooo happy!**

**And the World Seeps in!**

I opened my eyes and saw the morning sun peeking in through the window; as my eyes attempted to adjust to the brightness, a strange feeling came over me. My body felt cold and sadness swept through me. Something felt wrong; I pulled my head off the pillow and then slowly looked around feeling confused as if I were missing something. That was when I had realized that I was alone. The memories of saying goodnight to Edward the night before came flooding back. I remembered that Edward was going to be up late working on a presentation for work and I had decided to stay at my house in order to take care of my huge pile of laundry.

After our weekend together Edward and I had been inseparable and had spent most of our time together for the last few weeks. Last night was the first night that we hadn't slept together since we had become lovers. I had to smile, thinking about the amazing pleasure that my body had been introduced to since our trip to the country.

I blushed as I thought about Edward's hands all over my body and the passion that consumed me whenever I thought of him. The feeling could only be explained as an ache, or a fire that only Edward could extinguish. I had decided that it might be easier to keep my mind out of the bedroom if I weren't actually lying in my bed, so I pulled myself up and headed straight for the kitchen. I grabbed a cup of coffee and started the shower. When I completed my morning ritual, I was feeling revitalized. I felt so good that I decided to walk to work.

I called Seth and told him to take the morning off because I would be walking. I giggled, knowing that as soon as I hung up the phone, Edward would hear about my change in plans. He worried about me and my safety which was a wonderful feeling. Most of my life, I had relied only on myself, so it was nice to have someone who cared for me as much as Edward did. I hadn't walked to work in two months, not since the day that my life changed in that elevator. I wanted to take my normal path to work, just to feel a sense of normalcy that had been lacking in recent weeks. I was not complaining. I loved my new life, but the press was no longer an issue, and so I didn't see the harm in adding things that I used to do back into my life.

My thoughts raced to work and the upcoming campaign for Kraft while I gathered my things that I would need for the day. Tanya, the Kraft liaison, was coming by for a lunch meeting, which meant that I wouldn't be able to see Edward until early evening. I was looking forward to meeting with Tanya. In the past five years we had established a great working relationship as well as a friendship of sorts. She lived a very different life than I did. Her parents were "old money" as she had referred to them. Tanya was single and very involved as a Manhattan socialite. She was constantly telling me funny stories about the very rich and somewhat famous jetsetters from the upper east side of the city. She didn't appear to take her social standing too seriously, and she spent more time making jokes about it than bragging. She was a very intelligent woman who was shrewd in business but charming enough to not be abrasive; I liked her. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone started ringing. I smiled as I looked down at my cell phone knowing it would be Edward.

"Good morning, love; how are you?" Edward asked in his sweet, sexy voice.

"I am missing you! Can we not do that whole sleeping apart thing again? It was not fun!" I whined.

"You missed my hot body, huh?" he teased.

"Heck, yes. I missed laying my head on your hard chest while running my hands over your six-pack abs and then kissing my way down," I whispered in my come-hither voice.

"Stop, Bella; you are killing me. If you're not careful, I will run right over and then we will both be late for work."

"Mmmm, that sound nice," I whispered. My mind went to the possibilities of a quick morning romp but I knew he had work to do, and as tempting as it was, I decided to stop myself from enticing him any further.

"We will just have to hold on to that thought until later tonight," he said as my stomach did somersaults. "So, what is this that I hear about you walking to work this morning?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I see your spy has kept you properly informed. I just thought it would be nice to walk this morning, because before you know it, the weather will prevent it all too soon. You know you could always join me. We could meet at our spot."

"Bella, love, I would like nothing better, but I am already on the way to the office. I am sorry, babe; can we do it another time?"

"Absolutely," I said, just a little disappointed.

"I know you have lunch plans, but can I steal you out of the office early so I can have my Bella time?" he asked.

"Gladly…I can be at your office after my last meeting, say about 4pm," I replied.

"Perfect."

"Good luck with your presentation today," I said in my cheerleader voice.

"Thanks, Bella; we can only hope that the CEO sees the perks of our offer. I will see you at 4…until then, my sweet Bella," Edward spoke softly before hanging up the phone.

I locked the door, and placed my ear buds in my ears and turned on my iPod. I started my walk to work and enjoyed the cool breeze as it hit my face. I smiled as the sounds from the music blasted in my ears while I took in the bustling city around me. I hesitated as I spotted my favorite Starbucks about a block ahead. I thought about all of those days when I had admired Edward from a distance. It was still mind boggling to me that he had been crushing on me before our time in the elevator. It was actually frustrating to think of all the time I wasted, not kissing him, not touching him. I was lost in my music and my thoughts of Edward and of his sweet breath on my neck. My eyes looked down as I passed the door that Edward normally appeared from and my smile increased, lost in my thoughts of our silent mornings together. I lost my balance on the air in front of my foot and suddenly the door burst open as strong arms grabbed me before I hit the ground. My body was pushed against the wall of the coffee shop. _I would know these arms anywhere_ I smiled. I nuzzled against Edward as his lips assaulted mine passionately. The surprise attack sped up my heart rate, but the love and tenderness behind the kiss kept it racing quickly as I intertwined my fingers into Edward's soft hair as I pulled him closer. Edward lifted his head from mine, and his eyes stared straight into mine. The pause allowed me to catch my breath before he spoke.

"Now this is the way I should have greeted you every morning," he whispered in his sexy voice.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled brightly, expressing my joy at seeing him.

"I had to see you. I couldn't imagine not being here the first time you passed our spot," he whispered as he continued his sweet kisses on my face and neck.

I laughed as I pulled him to me for a quick hug.

"That made my day; you always seem to know what I need," I said breathlessly

Edward grabbed my hand and our fingers were joined together as we walked toward the office.

"This is what I dreamt about all those years. I just wanted to walk beside you, your hand in mine," I said as we strolled down the street. An overwhelming feeling of love came over me and my heart was filled with joy and contentment.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he leaned closer and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

______________________________________________________________________

The morning flew after we met as a team to go over our ideas for the new cheese-flavored chip that would hit the shelves in three months. I looked over the graphics and the design for the new zip-lock packaging. Everything seemed to be in order as I signed off and sent the plans to production. There they would create the packaging and the graphics for our upcoming presentation, and then, once the company signed off on it, the commercials would be shot and the mail-outs and coupons printed. I felt confident going into my lunch meeting with Tanya. I knew that my team had given this project a great deal of attention and I was very happy with the outcome. I knew that Tanya would be happy with our progress which would leave us with more time to visit during lunch.

I went to the bathroom and freshened up before leaving for lunch. I walked the three blocks to the restaurant and my mind drifted to Edward.

Everything was going perfectly, and as happy as I had become, I couldn't shake the feeling that gloom and doom were just around the corner. I chastised myself for the reoccurring negativity. I was not some young girl who wanted to be dependent emotionally on a man, but somehow, my feelings for Edward seemed to go beyond what my mind and my heart had envisioned. My heart was no longer available which left me feeling ultimately dependent on Edward and his presence in my life.

I reached the restaurant just a few minutes later and looked around. Tanya didn't appear to have arrived yet so I decided to be seated and wait for her inside. On my way to my table I noticed Edward having lunch with some business associates, a man of about fifty and a young beautiful red head. I jealously looked her over. She was stunning and seemed so confident and sure of herself. I wondered for a minute how I looked to the world. As I watched his interaction with his two guests while being seated, a chill ran through my body while Edward talked using his hands in an animated fashion. The red head may be beautiful and confident, but I knew that those hands were meant for me and I smiled knowing that he would be holding me in mere hours. I sat down and ordered a glass of wine when Tanya came fluttering in.

"Tanya, it is nice to see you," I said as I gave her a brief hug.

"Sorry I am late, Bella, but you know me; I am easily distracted," she laughed.

She ordered a glass of wine and we chatted about work and her busy schedule.

I laughed as Tanya told me the story of the cab driver who had driven her to the restaurant. She told me about how she had gone to private school with him and how his parents had disowned him when he dropped out of college. She went on to say how she had once had a crush on him and she was amazed at how he had aged.

"He looked like a 40 year old cop who had too many donuts; it was disturbing," she shuddered and then took a sip of her wine.

"Ok, before we get into the work thing, you have to tell me what happened in that elevator. It was riveting reading in the Post," she laughed.

"It was scary, but I was in good hands." I smiled as I felt the heat on my face.

"Yes, and Edward Cullen's hands at that; he is scrumptious. I would love to be trapped with him anywhere," she teased.

"It was frightening but I am glad that Edward was there with me. He kept me from freaking out," I said.

"Have you seen him since?" she asked. _She obviously doesn't read the Times_ I thought.

Just then Edward walked up to my table and leaned down and gave me a loving kiss on the side of my mouth.

"Hello, gorgeous, I just wanted to say hello before heading back to the office," he said with his eyes smiling towards me.

"I guess that answers my question," Tanya said with a knowing grin on her face, and we both laughed.

"Edward Cullen, I would like you to meet Tanya Denali. Tanya, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

Tanya smiled and shook Edward's hand.

"It is nice to see you again, Edward." Tanya said as she searched his eyes for recognition while batting her eyelashes in an awkward manner.

I was confused by the exchange. I looked at Edward who appeared to be equally as confused.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"We met at a fundraiser about two years ago," Tanya spoke, not taking her eyes off of Edward.

"Oh, ok; well, great to see you again, Tanya. I won't keep you. I will see you shortly, Bella," he said, leaning in for another kiss before he left, and then he walked towards the door.

Tanya's eyes followed him, and I started to get annoyed. It was nice to appreciate someone else's man, but to openly ogle him in my presence was a bit over the top, even for Tanya.

"Wow, Bella, I don't know how many times I tried to get his attention. What did you do in that elevator to land that catch? Whatever you did, you must be pretty good at it," Tanya chattered, finally bringing her eyes back to mine.

My face felt the heat of my blush. She sounded worse than those rags that had written all those lies. Her voice was one of disbelief that Edward would be with me, and I was shocked by her words. _What was she thinking? Was she implying that I wasn't good enough or pretty enough, and if she couldn't get him, I must have thrown myself at him in order to land him_? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I realized that I didn't really know Tanya. A real friend would not have made those assumptions.

"Bella, you don't look very good; are you alright?" she asked without real concern.

"I'm fine; why don't we talk about the campaign?" I asked, changing the subject and mentally counting down the minutes until I could leave.

"Sure," Tanya replied, completely oblivious to the reason for my discomfort.

Tanya looked over the designs and appeared pleased, and we ate, talking only about work and her vacation. Soon we were saying goodbye. As I walked back to the office, I wasn't sure why I had taken her words to heart. I knew that Edward loved me. _Why did I freak out because some uninformed, Post-reading debutant hurt my feelings? _

I started to feel better once I got back to the office and finished some work on my other campaigns. I started looking forward to seeing Edward. I needed reassurance and some Edward time. I was trying my best to shake the words that Tanya had spoken, but maybe if I didn't share some of her doubts about why exactly Edward choose me, I wouldn't worry about what a pinhead like Tanya would think. _Damn, I need a therapist, _I thought as I chuckled to myself.

I took the elevator up to Edward's floor, and after his secretary alerted Edward of my arrival, he met me outside the door to his office.

I was immediately scooped up into a warm hug, and then he led me into his office. Once the door was shut, he pushed me against the door for another earth shattering kiss. I was breathless when I came up for air. My body was tingling from his touch. I needed more.

"I have always dreamed of having sex in an office. It is another one of my fantasies; want to help me fulfill it?" I whispered as I sprayed his neck with kisses.

Edward raised his eyebrows and looked around, and quickly went to his phone and pushed the intercom button.

"Patty, can you hold all my calls, please?" he said as he returned to me and carried me with him whilehe quickly locked the door.

My heart was pounding and my voice was weak as Edward started removing my silk blouse while he kissed me with fervor. Once again, all was right in my world. Edward was there, loving me, and my mind forgot all of my negativity and all of the people who didn't understand the two of us together.

"Bella, you feel so good," he said as he grinded his growing admiration into my core. I wrapped my legs around him in order to feel him closer. He pushed my back into the wall where his lips found my now exposed breast. His tongue sucked on my nipple, creating a familiar pleasure that continued to grow. I moaned out loud, and then Edward started laughing.

"Love, as much as I love hearing your moan, you might want to keep it down so we don't end up giving poor Patty a heart attack."

Edward laid me down on the couch and pulled off my panties and pushed my skirt up around my waist. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and entered me in one smooth stroke. I pushed my face into his shoulder and fought the urge to scream at the top of my lungs. The pleasure was so intense that it was unbearably good. He moved in and out of me and moved my body in rhythm with him until I was clamped down on him and rode out the most amazing orgasm that I had ever had.

As Edward held me silently with his lips pressed against my forehead, I felt safe, I felt love, and I felt forever. I just needed to figure out what was preventing me from believing the exact same feelings when Edward and I were apart.

**A/N--****Please let me know what you think! Can't wait to hear from all of you! Review, Review, Review!**


	16. Going Home

**A/N- Life changing moments for Bella in this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and for all of your kind words. I am always so happy when I get your story love notesaka- reviews. They make me happy. **

**Thank you Clarisa for your hard work and you do and for your encouragement. You are the best. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my son who is turning 16 today. I love you Ryan!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, Stephanie has it all, including a huge take at the box office. I hope she gets some of that. Dang! 70million for opening weekend. **

**Going Home**

The last few weeks had passed quickly and Edward and I had fallen into a new routine. Most nights were spent at Edward's apartment. He had cleared a space for me in his closet and I now kept several outfits there. I had a drawer and a key to his place and a spot for my toothbrush. Edward had made several jokes, threatening to pack up my things and move them in to his apartment permanently, but he never brought the possibility of living together in a serious manner which was fine with me. I liked that I still felt independent, even though I depended on his touch, his voice, and his presence more than I wanted to admit. I did enjoy staying at his place.

On the nights we stayed there, we usually cuddled on his couch and watched his large plasma screen television, or I would work on my lap top while he played the piano. Those were my favorite nights. He would sing love songs to me, or just compose the most beautiful pieces that I had ever heard. A few times I had fallen asleep to the beautiful sounds that he created. On those nights he would carry me to his bed, and kiss my lips and he would whisper his sweet devotions in my ear.

I smiled when I thought of those nights. I never stayed asleep once we were in bed. I had developed a comfortable confidence with the physical side of our relationship. He seemed to enjoy it when I would take the reins and initiate our love making. Edward had become an expert in all things related to my body. He knew the words that took my legs out from under me and he knew where to touch me to make my body quiver. He knew the look that would lift me up as if I were floating.

A few nights ago, Emmett and Rosalie had called to ask if we would like to take Sydney for the weekend while they went for a quick getaway up to the mountains. We gladly agreed and we were both very excited to see Sydney again. Edward had gone to pick her up, while I stayed at the apartment to finish dinner. When Edward came through the door, Sydney ran to my arms and hugged me tightly.

"Bella, you are here… I brought my make-up!" she shouted while giving my neck another hard squeeze.

"Wow, I think you have gotten taller, Sydney, and I believe your eyes have gotten bluer," I smiled as I kissed her cheek. "You are too beautiful," I squealed, lifting her up for a big hug.

Edward joined us by wrapping his arms around the both of us.

"Mummm, something smells good, Bella," he whispered in my ear before kissing me and heading into the kitchen.

I put Sydney down and she ran into the kitchen after Edward. The three of us finished cooking and had dinner in the dining room. Then we got Sydney settled in the guest room and watched a movie before she fell asleep. The exhaustion from our busy week had caught up with us so Edward and I followed her lead and turned in early.

Saturday morning we had planned to take Sydney to Central Park to ride the carousel and feed the ducks, so when we woke up, we prepared for our day. I made us a nice breakfast, and as we were finishing eating, my cell phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID; I noticed the familiar area code from my home town. My heart froze, and I hesitated before answering it. I didn't recognize the number, but I couldn't imagine who it could be, since I didn't speak to anyone from Forks anymore.

"Hello," I answered hesitantly.

"May I please speak to Isabella Swan?" the strange voice asked.

"This is Bella Swan," I replied.

"Sorry to call you so early Ms. Swan. My name is Police Chief Swanson and we received a call last night from your neighbors about a possible break in. We responded to the call and it turns out that there was a burglary at your home here in Forks."

"Do you know who did it?" I asked.

Edward sensed my discomfort at the conversation I was having and placed his arm around my waist.

"I am sorry Ms. Swan, but we did not find anyone on the premises, but we do have some suspects. We have secured the house, but I am afraid we will need to find out what was taken before we can question our suspects. Is there any way that you can come here and give us a list of items that may be missing?"

My heart thudded in my chest as I thought about returning to my home town. It had been so long since I was there. I had fled after Charlie's funeral to avoid the pain associated with that house, and now I had to open it up again. I thought quickly about everyone that I know that in Forks, that could go instead of me, but I knew it was hopeless. I was the only one who would know if there had been anything taken. Tears filled my eyes before I spoke.

"I will book a flight, Chief Swanson; I'll let you know when I arrive. Thank you for calling, sir," I said before hanging up.

I looked at Edward and saw the concern on his face. His eyes searched mine for answers, but he patiently waited for me to speak.

"There was a break in at the house in Forks. I am going to have to go and assess the damage," I spoke in a quiet voice, trying to mentally picture what lay ahead of me.

"I'll go with you," Edward responded while pulling me into a hug. My body tensed as I thought of Edward seeing my potential meltdown, so I smiled up at him before speaking.

"No, you stay and take care of Sydney. I will be back in a few days," I said before releasing him.

Edward started to protest, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I don't want to disappoint her, Edward, so just stay and I will take care of this. It is not a big deal," I lied.

Edward looked into my eyes, trying to bridge the gap between my words and my thoughts. I smiled and pulled him into a quick hug.

"I am fine, Edward… I am going to get online to see about a flight. Please go on, take Sydney to the park and I will call you when I land. Ok?" I spewed easily.

Edward looked unsure but he left me alone to make the reservations. I found a flight that was leaving in three hours. I hurried and packed a few things, then headed for my apartment, grabbing my necessary items, making it to the airport with 30 minutes to spare.

My mind was a colossal mess as I thought about the implications of going back to that house. I had never said goodbye to Charlie. He was my rock, the man that kept me sane while I dealt with the inconsistencies of my mother. He was the one who without words would make me feel safe and whole. I never doubted for a second how much Charlie loved me. He wasn't the kind of man who would use the "L word" daily, but he showed his love in many ways. Charlie got up early in the freezing cold and put on the snow chains that I would need to get to school. He made sure that every boy in town knew not to mess with me by just using his death stare. He took care of me and made sure that I felt safe, and that was a feeling that I missed having in my life until Edward came along.

I thought about the last few years and how I had eradicated Charlie's memory from my life. My heart sank deep into my chest and I was left with the guilt that was beginning to surface. I boarded the plane and continued my thoughts of Charlie and the house. That house had so many memories. I remember the time that I found out that my mom would not be coming to my graduation. Charlie had tried to break it to me gently, but he knew that I felt betrayed, even thought I had feigned understanding. Charlie knew my thoughts as I knew them. I think it was because we were so much alike. I was never the girl that would gush with excitement, but somehow he knew when I was thrilled, without all of the teenage drama.

My heart grew weary as the flight came to an end. The thought of driving up to that house and opening the door to all of the memories and emotions was almost too much to bear. I should have allowed Edward to come with me. He had seemed worried about the trip. He seemed to have known that this was not going to be easy for me. Edward had wanted to be with me and help me through this emotional roller coaster that I was riding, but I didn't trust myself, I didn't want him to see me so sad. Why couldn't I let him see me weak? I worried about how he truly saw me. I wondered if he knew how truly fragile I was. I wondered if he knew that I was just one moment away from falling apart.

I felt a new sense of guilt wash over me. I was pretending. I pretended that my mom hadn't hurt me, or that I was not so deeply lonely after Charlie passed away. I wanted to be strong, but deep down I knew that the lies I told myself were about to be exposed.

I grabbed my luggage and boarded the shuttle to pick up my rental car. Charlie was about to reenter my life, and I needed to stay strong, not to cave in and lose myself in the grief that I had skipped over seven years ago. I was not hopeful.

I drove the familiar route from Seattle to Forks without thinking. I had driven this same path when I had arrived home at the age of fifteen**, **after a big fight with my mother. Charlie, who loved my mother despite the pain she had caused him, was always the peace maker. He had never come out and said that he still loved her, but the fact that he never found love again proved to me that Renee had scarred his heart in much the same way that she had scarred mine. As I pulled up to my childhood home, I was suddenly afraid of the demons that were waiting for me on the other side of the front door.

My heart pounded quickly as I used my rusted key to enter the house. As the familiar scent of my childhood home surrounded me when I pushed the opened door, I was scared. I was scared to face the ghosts of my past, the ones that had changed my view of life. I looked around at the disheveled living room. I took in the room in front of me and was instantly overcome with sadness and guilt. I felt guilty for standing in a room in this house. I felt guilty for killing Charlie's memory while I went on with my life. I felt guilty for hating my mom for not loving us. I just wanted Charlie to hug me and tell me that everything was going to be fine. I wanted to feel safe again. I cried for a long time after shutting the front door, not moving out of the living area.

It was almost 10:30 in the evening, and 1:30 am New York time. I was exhausted and I realized that I would not be getting anything done. I needed sleep; I craved it, as sleep would save me from my pain, my misery, my grief. I curled up on the couch without changing and fell asleep within minutes.

EPOV

Bella did not look well as she took the phone call from her past that morning. She looked fearful and nervous, and I couldn't help but wish that I could ease her pain, her fears. Bella was the most important person in my life and I was failing her now.

I did as she had asked and had taken Sydney to the park. Sydney had a great time, but she could sense that my heart wasn't in it.

"Uncle Edward, are you sad?" she asked me, bringing me back from my thoughts of Bella.

Sydney grabbed my hand and held it as she stopped walking and looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes. I hesitated before answering. I squatted down in front of Sydney's tiny frame in order to look into her eyes.

"I guess you could say that I am kind of sad," I answered.

"Is it because she had to leave?" Sydney asked as she continued the inquisition.

"Yes, I am sad because Bella is sad. I wish that I could help her now, but I can't because I am not with her, and she asked me not to help her," I said, thinking about the reasons that Bella didn't want me with her, wondering what she could possibly have to hide.

"Maybe she is just saying she doesn't want you to help her. I told my daddy that I didn't want him to tie my shoes for me because I didn't want him to think I was stupid because I couldn't tie them myself. Maybe Bella doesn't want you to think she is stupid," Sydney spoke easily, not understanding that her young mind was articulating what my adult mind could not. I smiled at my young niece, and with all the love I could muster, I picked her up in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe that you are only five years old. You are so much smarter than I am little one," I said and then kissed her cheek.

"That is what Daddy says too," Sydney giggled. "You need to go help Bella, Uncle Edward."

"I will, sweetie, I will," I responded as we walked back to my apartment. My mind went to Bella and what she was going through. I couldn't wait to get to her and let her know that she was not alone. I needed to be where she was; I needed to hold her and help her in anyway she would allow.

BPOV

When I woke up, I slowly looked around the living room where I had fallen asleep. The living room was messy as if the thieves were looking for anything that had value. I sat up and looked around while I tried to find anything that was missing. The TV was still there as well as the ancient stereo that Charlie had given me when I was eight years old. I almost felt bad for the robbers, as they didn't have much to choose from. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen looked untouched, but was very dusty. The cleaning crew normally cleaned in the spring, but I decided to call them after the police took pictures of everything they needed.

I walked up the steep stairs to my room. The walls were still my childhood favorite color of baby blue. The antiquated computer was still intact and some of my CD's that I had outgrown still lay on the bed I left them on all those years ago. Next to my nightstand was a picture of me and my prom date. I smiled as I remembered that night. Charlie had pulled my date Steve aside and scared the crap out of him somehow. Charlie puffed out his chest and placed his hand on his gun as Steve and I walked to his car. Steve wouldn't even dance with me. I remember being so upset with Charlie. I yelled at him and told him that I would die a virgin because of him. He just laughed.

"Oh Bells, that yahoo wasn't good enough for you anyway," he said and gave me a side hug and smiled.

"When I meet the guy that is worthy enough for you, I promise, I won't even wear my gun," Charlie chuckled.

Charlie loved me, and as soon as he was gone, I moved on. I pushed the CD's on the floor and laid on the bed in a fetal position and let everything out. I cried for Charlie, I cried for me, and I cried for all times I had felt alone since Charlie died. I cried for the memories I shoved out of my head for the last seven years. My sobs came from deep inside my chest, so deep that the memories and the pain came barreling out through loud vibrating cries.

I shivered as strong arms enveloped me and pulled me close. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that those arms belonged to Edward. I cried and buried my head in his chest and he ran his hands through my hair. My heart raced as the tears continued. He held me close until I fell asleep.

**Review, Review, Review- Please !!! I'll be your best friend! (that is what my fourth graders always say! ha ha;)**


	17. Letting Go

**A/N/ I hope that all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I really loved writing this chapter, because Bella gets real with herself and Edward. There is a lot of crying and Edward is the best at helping her through it. I sure hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks Clarisa for editing my story. You are terrific! **

**Disclaimer:- Stephenie Meyer is the master of all things Twilight- that includes Bella and the best boyfriend in the world Edward Cullen.**

**Letting Go**

EPOV

Once I had arrived in Forks, I drove to the address that I programmed into the GPS. As I got out the car and approached the house, I heard the sound that broke my heart into a million pieces. It was the sound of a woman crying. I knew it was my Bella. I knocked hard on the door, but she didn't come. She was crying so loudly, I wasn't even sure that she could have heard the knocking. I tried the front door, but it was locked. I hurried around to the side door near facing the detached garage. _Locked...Damnit _I shouted to myself. I tried the windows on the first floor of the house, but it appeared that the cops had secured it tightly. I tried to call Bella's phone, but it went straight to voice mail. I was desperate; I had to get into that house. I noticed the tree on the opposite side of the garage and the window on the top floor was slightly cracked open.

I reached up to the largest lower branch I could find and I swung myself up and started to climb. I needed to get to Bella. My heart was breaking with each sob that escaped her throat. I reached the window, and there she was in the middle of a twin bed curled up in the fetal position and sobbing so much that she looked like she might be hyperventilating. She was so lost in her pain that she didn't hear me open the window and run to her. I gently lifted her into my arms and let her cry as I tried to soothe her by rubbing her back.

I didn't speak to her, knowing that she needed to cry and release all of the emotions that she had kept inside for so long. She buried her face into my chest and cried and cried until exhaustion took over and her body fell limp against me. I held her for the next two hours. I didn't want her to be alone when she woke up, I needed her to know that she wasn't alone and I would be there to help her, and she could no longer push me away. We were in a relationship and I planned to marry her, and there was no way that I would let hurt this much ever again.

Bella stirred in my arms and I ran my fingers through her hair gently. Her face was puffy and blotchy and she looked confused for a minute and then her eyes filled with tears.

"You're here," she spoke in a voice lower than a whisper.

I puller her closer to me and she shuddered as if a chill ran through her, while I held her steady.

"I needed to be here for you, Bella. You can't go through this alone. You have me now; you don't have to be so brave," I said with sincerity.

"Edward, you don't need to see me like this. This is not who I am most…" She stopped when I cut her off by placing my fingers over her lips. Surprised by my action, she sat up and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Bella, I need to know all of you. Anything that you feel is a part of who you are, and I love all of you. I wouldn't change one tear, one moment or one emotion that you have, because it has made you into the women that has torn down the wall around my heart. So please, let me know you, Bella, all of you… please, baby," I pleaded in a voice that sounded almost desperate.

Bella threw herself in my arms and hugged me tightly.

"I don't deserve you, Edward. I am a coward and a fraud. I can't even be honest with myself. All those things I told you about my mom, they were lies, because I don't understand why she had me and then left. Why was I not good enough for her to love, and honestly Edward, maybe I am not good enough for you either. What if you figure out what my mom did, and then you disappear? I couldn't bear it," she cried.

"Baby, you do not see yourself clearly at all. Your mom didn't leave you because you are flawed; she left because she is flawed. She left because something was missing inside of her. You are wonderful, beautiful and amazing, Bella. People are drawn to you because of how you make them feel. I know firsthand, because you have made me feel complete and happy. I can't make you see what I see, Bella, but I wish you would try. You are too good to keep blaming yourself for your mother's inadequacies."

Bella cried softly, and I held her as she digested my words. Her body relaxed in my arms and she leaned in closer so I that I felt her heart beating against my chest. Her breathing evened out and she sat up and kissed my lips lightly. I tasted her tears on my lips and used my fingers to wipe away the remaining ones from her cheek.

"I must look a mess," she stated, running her hand through her hair, and over her tearstained face.

"You look beautiful, Bella, but why don't you take a hot bath and I will run and get us something to eat, Ok?"

A look of panic settled over her face, and I knew that she didn't want to be alone.

"I could just order take out and have it delivered," I offered.

A small smile appeared on her face and she stood up. I hugged her tightly and she wrapped herself in my arms.

"I am going to run your bath, and then go get your suitcase, sweetheart. Are you going to be ok?"

She smiled again and nodded. I started her bath and then I went downstairs and grabbed her suitcase, and ran to the car and retrieved my bag as well. I hurried into the bathroom, hoping to find Bella in there, but she wasn't there. I turned off the water and went into her room. I changed quickly into a pair of basketball shorts and then went in search of her. I found her lying on what must have been Charlie's bed, quietly crying.

"I miss him so much," she whispered as I moved behind her and spooned her body close to mine.

I smoothed her hair down in an attempt to comfort her as she shook in my arms. I waited for her to speak.

"I just left, Edward… I left everything of Charlie's in this house, just the way it was the night he died, and I walked away. I ran back to college, and acted like he was still here. How could I do that to him? He was the only one in my life who loved me. He was my father and my only real family and I forgot him."

Her sobs increased and I let her cry. I carefully removed her clothes and carried her to the waiting bath. She cuddled up to my body, and I held her close, before putting her in the water. I turned the water on hot to warm her shaking form. She was lost in despair as I kept my hands on her back to let her know that I was still there, but I felt helpless. I couldn't take her pain away, as she was finally mourning her father. She needed this. Her weeping grew to loud sobs as I stood up and tore my shirt off and got in the bath, shorts and all, and held her close to me, steadying her shaking body. She leaned back into my chest and she surrendered completely to the emotions that racked her being.

My heart broke with each sound that escaped her mouth. I was hopelessly in love with this woman whom I could not protect. She needed to go through all of it and it hurt so much to watch. As her tears subsided, I slowly poured water over her hair and washed it gently. She moaned when I massaged the shampoo into her scalp and I washed her body. None of my movements were sexual; I just wanted to take care of her and she responded to me by relaxing against me. As I rinsed her off, she smiled at me.

"Thank you for being here, Edward," she spoke softly, and I kissed her head as the last of the shampoo flowed into the bathtub.

"I will never leave you, Bella; I will be here as long as you will have me," I whispered in her ear, leaving a small kiss behind, which caused her to shiver again**. **I got out of the tub, helping her out and then drying her off. Her hands stayed on top of mine, as I helped her dress in some yoga pants and a sweat shirt. I stepped away from her for a moment to rinse out the tub. My mind was racing, wondering what she was thinking. I felt her eyes on me, as I finished wiping the water from the floor.

"You must think I am a basket case. How could you want to be with me after seeing me in this state?" she asked in a soft, broken voice.

"Oh, Bella, I wish that you could read my mind. I wish that you knew that the only thing I will ever feel for you is love. I love you more today than I did yesterday, because you are letting me in. I want to know your pain, and I love you more for letting me be apart of it. You are so strong Bella, stronger than I could ever be." Her eyes rested on me and I saw peace come over her. Her eyes ran down my body and to the floor.

She giggled lightly, as I realized that I was still dripping and my wet basketball shorts hung low on my hips from the weight of the water.

"Let's get you dry, handsome" She smiled and I knew that the worst was over. I slide off my wet shorts and wrapped a towel around me and she giggled again.

"You are so hot, Mr. Cullen," she said as she ran her chilled hands over my chest and stopped at the top of the towel. "If I wasn't so hungry, I would throw you on the bed right now." I picked her up and laughed while I hugged her tightly.

"Let's get you some food, nasty girl." Her laughter filled the air as we walked back towards her room. I changed quickly while Bella went back into Charlie's room to look for items that might have been taken. I leaned my body up against the door as I watched her go through her father's room, the sadness visible in her eyes, but no tears formed. She was stronger now and I felt myself release a deep breath I wasn't aware that I was holding, suddenly relieved that she was going to be ok.

BPOV

As Edward held me in the bathtub, I relaxed against him. His hands on my head felt warm and safe. I realized at that moment how blessed I was to have him. Every gesture he had towards me while I wasconsumed with grief was gentle and loving. This gorgeous man, this wonderful man loved me and I knew that I needed him. I needed him more than I had ever needed anyone. I thought of Charlie while Edward took care of me in my moment of need. He would have loved Edward. He would have been happy that I had found someone who could love me. I felt peace wash over me and I knew that I could finally grieve Charlie, and I wasn't afraid of it anymore. I felt free as I let the guilt run out of me and down the drain along with my bath water.

I searched the rest of the house for missing items. I found that the robbers had taken the diamond ring that Charlie had given to my mom, the one that she had thrown at him the night she left. They had taken some tools and some fishing equipment, but everything else seemed to be in its place. Edward had ordered some Chinese food and we ate quietly before I called the police station and spoke to Chief Swanson. My voice remained steady as I listed the missing items. He was very kind as he wished me luck. I spoke with Edward about putting Charlie's house up for sale and he agreed that it would be the best thing to do.

Later, we went upstairs and I led him to Charlie's room, since there was a bigger bed in there. I blushed at the thought of Edward and I sleeping together in his room. I wondered what Charlie would think of that. I laughed at my irrational thoughts. Charlie had been gone for almost seven years, and I still felt like I was his little girl, but I was all grown up and deeply in love. It was interesting that being back in my house, I felt like a teenager again.

Edward held me tight, and even though I was tired, I wanted to talk to Edward; I wanted to tell him my story for the first time. I had only mentioned bits and pieces of my life but he needed to know all of it, though I appreciated that he didn't ask too many questions.

"Edward, I forgot to ask you about Sydney. Who is watching her?" I asked.

Edward smiled.

"Sydney was the one who insisted that I come and help you. So I took her to Alice and Jasper's and I called Emmett to tell him what was going on. They were fine with the change in plans; they knew that I needed to get here," he stated. My heart filled up with love for his family. They cared about me and I felt content knowing that I was a part of them now.

"Did I ever tell you how my dad died?" I asked Edward, knowing that I hadn't.

"No, but you don't have to if it is too hard," Edward replied while rubbing my arms in a comforting motion.

"I think I am ready to tell you." Edward didn't say anything so I continued.

"I was home for the holidays and Charlie got a call that there had been an accident on the interstate. This was normal for him so he came into my room to say goodnight to me and to tell me he had gotten a call. While he was out on the interstate diverting cars, a drunk driver flew past the barricades and hit him. He died instantly. The entire police department and the highway patrol came and knocked on the door in the middle of the night to tell me that he died. Charlie had worked in this town as the police chief for over twenty years and the whole town mourned his passing. I wasn't left alone for three days. I cried the night that they told me, but after that, I just turned it off. I left for school a week later, the day after his funeral. I just couldn't stay in this house so I closed it up and just left. I never returned, until now," I explained.

Edward kissed my head lightly.

"I am so sorry, love," he whispered.

"It was hard, because I took care of him. I cooked and did his laundry and made sure that he stayed healthy, and he took care of me too. We were a team and then he was gone. We didn't really talk about our feelings, so I never got to tell him I loved him before he died."

"He knew, Bella, just as you knew of his love for you." The love and comfort in his voice soothed my silent tears. He was right. I knew that Charlie loved me; I never questioned that.

"Did your mom come for the funeral?" he asked.

"No, she said she couldn't afford it, but that was a lie. She just didn't come because it would have been awkward and uncomfortable to be in this town again. I was almost relieved because I would have broken down if she was near me. I would have blamed her unfairly."

"Do you talk to your mom often?

"No, maybe once a month we talk, but we really don't have much to say to one another. I called her after our brush with death in the elevator, but she was more worried about the story I had told her about you in the Post. She has never called after that to check on me. She did manage to make it out to my graduation from NYU, but mostly because her husband Phil scouting in the area."

"Have you ever told your mom how much she hurt you?"

"No, Renee is selfish and has a hard time listening, so I never have told her about my feelings towards her."

"Do you think that you ever will tell her?"

"I don't know; part of me says that she will just walk away and the pain will be too much for me to have that happen again. The other part of me just wants to forget her."

Edward lay silent for a minute and I wondered what was going through his mind.

"Thank you for trusting me, Bella," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I would have never made it without you today. I am glad that you were here. Sometimes, I don't know what I need, but you seem to know. Thank you for today," I said as I kissed his lips softly.

"I wouldn't have been anyplace else."

My body was drained and I felt Edward's breathing change to a slow pace, knowing he was asleep and I was in his arms, I felt free for the first time in seven years. I drifted off to sleep with more love in my heart than I thought possible. Edward was my life now, and I was blessed.

**A/N- Edward in the bathtub! Yummy! Review, Review, Review!**


	18. Grand Gesture

**A/N- I just have to thank you all for hanging in there with me. I know it has been to long since I have updated, but I was going through some stuff at home. Things are better here and I promise an update once a week. There will be only 3-4 more chapters and then it will be done. **

**I have started another story. I have two chapters up and the 3****rd**** with be with Clarisa in an hour or so. It is called **_**If not for you**_**. It is a story loosely based on the movie the Wedding Date. Please go and read it and let me know what you think. You can find the link on my profile.**

**I have also written a one shot for the steamy crossover contest call Agent Swan. Read and then vote for your favorites. There are so many great stories entered.**

**Thanks to Clarisa for all that she does. She is so great in helping me to keep true to the characters and that means the world to me. Thanks to Clarisa for taking on my new project as well. You are the best!**

**Warning-- Lemon ahead....  
**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, SM owns everything.**

**Grand Gesture**

BPOV

The week in Forks went by swiftly. Edward stayed with me the entire time, ensuring that everything was taken care of. We packed up most of the house, the cleaners came and the truck from Goodwill hauled off all of the household items that were not needed anymore. I kept a few things that had special meaning, like Charlie's badge, his American flag that he treasured from his time in the military and his wedding ring. I also found some rare coins and stocks that Charlie had in his lockbox under his bed. Edward had gotten online and sold everything, We cashed in the stocks and then he came up with the great idea of setting up a scholarship fund for disadvantaged children in the Forks area in Charlie's name. I was thrilled. Charlie was all about helping people, so I knew he would be happy to know that others would benefit from his death. We had arranged for the proceeds from the sale of the house to go directly to the scholarship fund as well. Edward also spoke to his father and the Cullen family agreed to put in an additional sum annually. Edward and his family were so generous. I wouldn't have been able to accomplish any of it without him. He had been my rock.

I went through the rest of the important papers and shredded anything that was not necessary. Once we met with the real estate agent and settled all the details for the sale of the house, we made our plans to return to New York.

After an emotional week and long discussions with Edward about my mom, I actually decided to try and mend things with her or at least attempt to. I invited her to New York for Thanksgiving. Once she agreed, Edward sent her and Phil a ticket so she couldn't use the "I can't afford it" excuse. I really wanted to start to heal from all of the pain with my mother. I owed that much to myself and to Edward. He was so patient with me and my love for him grew so much during that week. He gave me the strength and the hope I needed. We had spent hours talking about my screwed up childhood. I admitted to him that our relationship was the closest one that I had ever had. No one knew more about me or my feelings then he did, and not only had he become my lover, but he had also become my best friend.

As we packed up the car, and I closed the door to my childhood home, I felt peace. I was grateful that I had let go of my guilt, and I felt so much lighter. I was happy for the first time in years. Edward held my hand as we walked to the car. I knew that I would most likely not come back to Forks. I carried my memories of Charlie in my heart, and with that soothing thought we headed home.

Life in New York was more hectic due to holiday deadlines, and Edward seemed to be traveling more since our return from Washington. It was lonely without him, but we spoke and sent texts to one another throughout the day. As I prepared for my mother's visit, I decided to write her a letter, telling her about the pain that she had caused me. I wanted her to understand the rejection that I felt and the underlying pain of never fully feeling loved by her.

One evening while Edward was out of town, I sat in front of the fireplace and wrote my heart out. I knew that I first had to acknowledge the anger I felt for her, and once I started writing I couldn't stop. I wrote four pages of angry, pain-filled words, and then I did something that I hadn't anticipated--I threw them in the fire. It was a symbolic gesture of letting go. It didn't matter that Renee would never know the true consequences of her actions. It couldn't change anything; instead, I decided that I would forgive her, and let it go. I cried for hours that night while I wrote that letter, releasing years of unshed tears. When I watched the letter go up in flames and disappear, I felt somewhat cleansed and hopeful.

Esme called the night after my defining moment in front of the fireplace and asked me to lunch. We met at my favorite restaurant near the office and she looked stunning as usual. As I walked towards her welcoming embrace, I noticed just how similar Edward and his mother were. Each of them were well-spoken, introspective, graceful, and most of all patient. Their mannerisms were identical, both soft spoken and with a fierce love for family. As we sat down, I suddenly missed Edward more than I had before. I wished that he was here with me. I had barely talked to him that morning as we were both running around, preparing for our days.

"Bella, you look beautiful today. How are you feeling?" she asked as she reached across the table and grabbed my hand. Her face was warm with compassion but not pity, and I melted at her touch. She was the epitome of a loving mother, so nurturing. It was a huge contrast to my relationship with Renee, but it didn't feel unnatural; it felt comforting and right. I hoped that if I were ever lucky enough to have children, I would be that way with my kids.

"I am really great, Esme. I got the chance to say goodbye to my father, and I feel like I am starting to come back together. Edward is a big part of that. You raised an incredible son, Esme. He's like an answer to my unspoken prayers." I gleamed.

"No, it is you that has brought Edward back to life, Bella, and I am just thrilled that you both have each other. I wanted to have lunch with you today, so that I can let you know how fond we are of you, and to tell you that we think of you as family. We are here if you need us," Esme spoke sincerely.

My eyes started to water slightly and the wave of emotion that surfaced was overwhelming. I loved this family who I had known for such a short time, but yet, it felt as if I belonged from the very beginning. I squeezed Esme's hand and she smiled warmly at me. I was touched beyond words.

"Thank you, Esme; it is wonderful to belong to a family again," I whispered.

We spent the rest of our lunch together talking about my mother and her impending arrival. Esme also agreed to allow me to make all of the Thanksgiving pies for the family. I was extremelyexcited thinking about my first Thanksgiving with all of my family, new and old.

That evening Edward called after I ate a quick Lean Cuisine for dinner and was settled on the couch with a book.

"Hey, beautiful, I miss you! I don't like not being able to see you and touch you," he said in his seductive, velvety voice.

"I know what you mean. I have slept on the couch for the last two nights, trying to sleep without you. Are you still coming in tomorrow?" I asked, hoping that nothing happened to change his plans.

"Oh, yeah, my flight arrives at 6pm, so I should be home by 7 or so. Will you be at my place when I get home?"

"Of course; I am not staying away one second longer than necessary," I replied.

We talked for a good hour and then I just laid on the bed thinking about Edward. He had been so wonderful, perfect almost, always taking care of me. I almost felt guilty thinking of all that he had done for me. I wanted to do something for him, not only to show my gratitude, but to show him that I was not going along for the ride, that I was serious about us. I had never been one to show my affection, but Edward had been a great teacher. I squirmed around in the bed thinking. I needed a grand gesture, like all the ones that Edward had made. My mind raced to all the times that he had wowed me, like the strength he gave me in the elevator, our first date, lunch on the roof, his coming to Forks and climbing the tree to get to me. Edward had shown me his feeling countless times. I spent the next few hours formulating my plan. When Edward came home, he would have the biggest surprise of his life--my grand gesture for him.

The next day, I spent half of the morning making the necessary arrangements. I spoke to Alice in the morning because I needed her advice on my wardrobe.

"Hey Alice, how are you feeling?" I asked, knowing that her due date for the baby had come and gone.

"I feel like a beached whale. I am so ready for this little guy to make his entrance into the world, but he seems pretty happy to stay until he is ready." She laughed easily, though you could tell that she was not amused. I filled her in on my plan and she led me to a place where I could pick up my outfit for my grand gesture. My heart pounded as I imagined seeing Edward after a long week apart.

I spent most of my morning setting up the details for Edward's return. I called Seth and gave him the night off, and told him that I was surprising Edward at the airport and he could stay home with his family. I just wanted our reunion to be spectacular.

EPOV

I sat back in the large comfortable seat on my flight back from Los Angeles, grateful that no one was seated next to me. More importantly, though, I was thrilled to be going home to Bella. Week-long trips out of New York had never bothered me before, but now I dreaded traveling. I suspected my change in attitude was most likely due to being away from Bella than the noisy, crowded airports.

I could wait to get home to see my beautiful girlfriend. I knew that we belonged together, because it was almost physically painful to be without her now. Bella had been slowly opening up, and spending the week with her in Forks really brought us closer together. It felt wonderful to take care of her again, just like in the elevator.

My mind raced to all the things I would do to her when I got home. I wanted to worship every inch of her body and make her scream my name. The images of Bella lying on my bed, with her hair fanned out beneath her and the sheet tangled up, enticingly draped across her hips, her arms out to her sides emphasizing the luscious rise and fall of her perfect breasts. I pictured her moving, writhing, rubbing her legs together, staring at me**, **her eyes laden with lust, begging me to touch her.

"Ahhhhgggg." I growled a little louder than I should, while trying to readjust myself before anyone noticed my ever-growing problem. The stewardess walked by to asked if I was ok. I assured her that I would be fine as soon as I got back to New York. I decided on sleep as my time killer, wishing that the next time I opened my eyes; I would be home--home with Bella.

Once I got off the escalator in baggage claim, I looked around for Seth as he was usually there, grabbing my luggage, but I didn't see him. I figured he was late because of traffic, so I grabbed my two bags and my lap top and headed towards the door. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her.

My eyes traced up her stiletto-powered, creamy white legs, continuing up to her thigh high long sleeved leather dress. She wore a black leather chauffeur's cap and black driving gloves. Her hair was tucked inside with a curly strands lying softly over her right eye. Her eyes looked smoky and inviting she motioned for me to come closer with her index finger. Her dress hugged her beautiful form, making me instantly hard. She held up a sign that read,"Edward Cullen". I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend/limo driver. She looked incredibly sexy. I moved closer to her, but she held up her hand to stop me.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen. I am here to see you home safely," she stated professionally and I watched her head towards the exit. I grabbed my bags and followed behind her. I rubbed my eyes with my forefingers and my thumb, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream. After the initial shock of seeing Bella in the sexiest outfit imaginable, a smile formed on my face, and it never left.

Parked at the curb was a stretch limo with a driver standing near the trunk waiting for my bags. I watched every move that Bella made on her way to the door. I reached out and grabbed the door before the driver had put all the bags in the trunk.

Bella climbed in the back and I scooted in beside her. I watched as she stretched her sexy form across the seat in order to grab the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket. My eyes lingered on her legs as the short dress rode up slightly in the back, exposing the small curve of her back side. I was incredibly turned on as I tried to find my voice.

"Bella… You look…," I started but was stopped by her soft fingertip.

"Mr. Cullen, I want you to sit back and enjoy the ride. I have plenty in store for you tonight," she whispered seductively.

I had seen Bella playful and she was always sexy, but looking at her tonight, I felt like I was living the fantasy of every man with a pulse.

She sat back in her seat and pressed the button that lifted the black privacy window into place. She poured two glasses of champagne as I sat back in my seat as she had asked me to, and she handed me a champagne flute. She lifted her glass in the air.

"To welcome homes," she said and took a sip of her champagne. I sat there with my mouth open as I watched her take a drink, her tongue darting out to catch some remaining liquid on the rim of the glass. My lower body reacted with a twitch. I wanted to touch her. She moved her body slowly towards me, and I watched reverently, not wanting to miss any of her graceful movements. She knelt before me and placed herself in between my legs and a small seductive smile formed on her lips. She licked them a few times, her eyes never leaving mine. She moved her hands up my legs, past my hips until they finally landed on my belt. She slowly removed my belt and had me unbuttoned in a matter of seconds.

"Damn it, Bella, you are so incredibly sexy. You are killing me; please let me touch you," I begged.

"All in good time, Mr. Cullen," she said as she yanked my pants down over my knees along with my boxers.

"Oh, how I missed you," she said to my hardened cock. She started at the bottom of my shirt unbuttoning it slowly, while her lips moved up my chest. Once she had me undressed, she finally kissed me. As many times as I have kissed her lips, nothing tasted better at that moment than her lips. It was like I had been lost in a desert and I finally found water. I drank in her lips trying to quench my thirst for her, but it wasn't enough. It took all that I had not to launch myself at her, but Bella had other things in mind.

"I am going to show you, Edward, how much I missed you," she purred against my lips.

Her lips trailed down my body causing my breathing to become labored with anticipation. She licked my torso sending chills down my spine. I took in a sharp intake of air as her lips finally found their destination between my legs. Bella masterfully took me in as much as she could. She licked and nipped at me while her hand stroked the rest of what her mouth couldn't handle. I had missed her so much; I worried that this would end all too quickly if she didn't stop.

"Bella, I need you, baby. Please, I need to be inside you," I said in a husky voice I barely recognized.

Bella moved her body up mine in a slow, decisive motion. She straddled me and I couldn't take it any more. I had to touch her. I kissed her lips and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. I needed more; my hand moved up her thigh and disappeared under her dress. I literally gasped when I realized that she was completely bare underneath the leather dress. I pushed one of my fingers inside her and she moaned my name. She was drenched with desire as I shifted her body above mine and thrust my hips towards hers. Bella had her eyes closed, and her back arched when I entered her. The sigh of relief was heard by both of us as if we finally found the last piece to a puzzle. She was warm and tight, and I plunged into her with abandon, until both of us found our release.

"God, you are beautiful. I can't believe that you did all of this. How did I get so lucky?" I said, still trying to find a way to regain control of my breathing.

"Your night is just beginning, Mr. Cullen," Bella smiled as she hugged me close to her.

"I can't wait for more," I told her as I stared into her eyes. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

Bella and I dressed and cuddled up on the leather seats just talking about out week.

We pulled up to my apartment and we went inside. As we walked through the door, Bella led me to the table where she had prepared a beautiful meal. The table was set and she lit the candles on the table. As we sat across from each other, I was mesmerized by her glorious face; she seemed happier than I had ever seen her.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I asked, taking her hand in mine and laying it in between us on the table.

"Not half as beautiful as you are," she giggled.

"Bella, seriously, I can't be away from you for this long again. I need you, baby," I said, bringing her hand to my lips.

"I know what you mean. I have been so miserable without you. Don't leave me for so long next time," she whispered.

"I have one more surprise for you," she said as she grabbed my hand and led me through my bedroom to the master bath. She started the water in the bathtub where she had placed rose petals, and then she came towards me and started undressing me.

"Bella." I breathed in a sigh of pure lust. As her hands glided over my skin, I felt relief and happiness. I wanted more of her. I wanted all of her. She led me to the bathtub and I got in, while she undressed and entered the tub. I sat down and Bella placed herself between my legs, with her back against my chest. We washed each other and enjoyed each moment together. She washed my hair as I had done for her in Washington, only this time, every touch was sensual and full of desire. I was hard beneath her, and she reached out and touched my manhood, stroking it lovingly.

"Bella, I need you now, baby," I said before lifting her out of the tub and carrying her to the bed.

I tasted every square inch of her body as she writhed underneath me, much like my fantasy on the plane. She was exquisite and we made love gently, both coming to a passion-driven release. She wrapped herself around my body as we lay there in silence, enjoying each other and our soft caresses.

My cell phone chimed and it was Jasper. I almost didn't pick it up because I didn't want my time with Bella interrupted, but I reluctantly answered.

"Hey, Jazz, what's up?" I asked.

Jasper could barely get the words out as he told me that Alice was on her way to the hospital to have the baby. I knew he was nervous, and I had to laugh at Jasper, who was by nature the calmest person in our family.

"You're taking her to the hospital now? Okay, we are on our way. Tell her we love her. Yeah, good luck and we will see you there," I said out loud so that Bella could understand what was going on.

Bella sat up instantly with a look of concern, waiting for details.

"Her water just broke, and they are on the way to the hospital."

Bella jumped up and we both dressed quickly and were out the door in minutes, excited to meet the newest addition to the Cullen Clan.

**Review, Review, Review!**


	19. A Mended Heart

**A/N- We are on the tail end of Trapped. I only have two more chapters outlined, and possibly an epilogue. Thank you for reading and for the reviews. I value each one of them. This chapter was one of the more emotional ones for me, but it was needed in order for Bella to believe in herself and in Edward's love. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think about it. **

**Thanks to Clarisa my beta. I hope she pats herself on the back every time one of you complement me on my writing. She shines it all up and makes it pretty for all of you, and she does it for FREE! **

**Disclaimer- SM owns all!**

BPOV

Edward drove like a bat out of hell to get to the hospital. He was almost giddy with joy. His love for Alice was overflowing and I knew he couldn't wait to see her and meet his new niece or nephew. I looked over at Edward as we entered the parking lot closest to the Women's Center. He parked quickly; taking up two spaces and was opening my door before I knew it.

He practically ran and I giggled, wondering what he would be like when and if I was in labor with his child. I loved that those thoughts no longer scared me. I knew that I wanted to be with him forever and I welcomed the chance to one day be the mother of his children. Wow, I had certainly come along way since my trip back home. When we walked into the waiting room, it looked like the family room of the Cullen house. Carlisle was there pacing back and forth, while Rose and Emmett were chatting quietly as Sydney slept in Emmett's arms. Esme walked in carrying coffee for everyone when she saw us enter.

"Edward, Bella, I'm so glad that you're here. I was just in and she is still in labor. This first one can take a while, but she is progressing nicely."

Edward gave his mother a hug and smiled brightly.

"How is she holding up?"

"Good, they just gave her the epidural and she seems more comfortable, and Jasper is a wonder at keeping her calm."

After hugs from everyone, we settled in to hurry and wait. I thought of Alice and how happy she must be, about to meet her baby. I grabbed Edward's hand silently, knowing that it must be hard for him to not be with Alice. I think everyone wanted to be in that delivery room. I looked around at the family that I now considered my own and felt a tug on my heart. I had dreamed of a real family when I was younger, and as I had grown up, I stopped thinking about what I didn't have. It wasn't until I met Edward and the Cullens' that I realized that this was the family I had always dreamed of. There was not one ounce of animosity or drama. There were no hurt feelings, no resentment and I savored it.

After an hour or so a nurse came out to get Esme. Alice was fully dilated and she was requesting that her mother join them. Esme's eyes filled with tears as she smiled at everyone.

"I'll be back soon with a new grandbaby." Esme practically skipped behind the nurse as she followed her through the double automatic doors.

"Are you ok?" I asked Edward.

"I am excited and I am so glad that you are here with me, Bella. Every experience I have is just better with you beside me."

"Damnit, Cullen, you need to just open your own consulting business like that movie Hitch. You could make millions teaching other men how to be the perfect boyfriend."

Edward chuckled loudly and kissed me gently.

"You just make it easy, love," he whispered as he pulled me in for a hug.

Emmett had closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Sydney's and Rosalie had her head on Emmett's shoulder. They were the perfect family. After a while, Esme came out of with a huge smile on her face.

"It's a boy. His name is Jackson Edward Whitlock."

Everyone got up and hugged each other and then I noticed a few tears falling from Edward's eyes.

I hugged him tightly without speaking. I knew he was more than touched that they gave him his name.

"He weighs six pounds nine ounces and he is beautiful," Esme continued as she made her way to hug Edward.

"Alice is asking to see all of you. They are moving her to another room, so it will be about twenty minutes."

No one seemed tired anymore as they chatted about the delivery. Esme told them that Alice was wonderful and that they had both cried when they met little Jackson.

When I first saw the baby, my heart melted. I couldn't believe that anyone that beautiful existed. He had jet black hair, lots of it and his skin was a creamy "Cullen" white. He was so peaceful in Alice's arms and she just glowed. Edward stepped up to the bed and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"He's amazing Alice; congratulations to both of you," he said while extending his hand to Jasper.

"Do you want to hold him?' Alice asked.

Edward smiled and carefully took the baby in his arms. I watched as he stared at him in awe.

"We are going to spoil you rotten, slugger." Everyone laughed, knowing that he had spoken the truth.

As I watched Edward with Jackson, I was overcome with emotion. I couldn't imagine loving Edward more than I did but at that moment, a feeling of complete joy filled me. He was more than I had dreamed of and he was mine. I was once again resolved to heal all that was broken inside of me. I wanted it all with Edward and I wasn't going to let anything in my past prevent me from loving him or his family.

Once we arrived back at Edward's apartment, we prepared for bed. I snuggled up close to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Edward, and I can't wait for all the happiness that I witnessed tonight to be ours."

Edward took a deep breath in as if he were breathing me in. It was the most intimate connection we had ever had in a non- sexual moment**;** it was about all-consuming love.

"I love you too, Bella; that will be us someday." He kissed my forehead and we drifted off to sleep.

***

The next week went by too quickly as I prepared for Renee and Phil. I was no longer worried about Renee or what had happened with us in the past. I was more excited about trying to make our relationship better and fear no longer crippled me.

On the morning of her arrival, my nerves were getting the better of me and I was grumpy and short with Edward. He seemed to take it all in stride and not take it personally for which I was grateful. He calmed me down by pulling me into a reassuring hug and told me that this was going to be the best Thanksgiving either of us had ever had, and I relaxed in his arms.

Soon we arrived at the airport and waited at the baggage claim. I was excited to see my mom, as it had been years since we had actually seen each other. My hands were sweaty and my heart raced with anticipation.

Once she spotted me, my mother ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. I have missed you," she declared as she squeezed me tighter.

"I've missed you too, mom. I'm so glad that you came to visit. It's been far too long."

I pulled away and looked up to find Phil and Edward smiling while they watched our reunion.

"Mom, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

My mom pulled him into a hug and tears ran down her face.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her, and for being there in that elevator with her. She told me you saved her, and I just want you to know how grateful I am." Renee cried as she held him.

My heart melted at her emotional response to Edward. I know that Edward was holding a grudge regarding the way that my mother treated me, but I could tell that he was genuinely touched by her words.

I gave Phil a quick hug and after he had grabbed their bags, we headed to the car.

Renee hadn't changed in that she could still talk a mile a minute, but I was happy that she seemed comfortable with Edward. I felt hopeful that things were going to get better between us.

We spent the rest of the evening at my place eating and having a few cocktails. Phil and Edward went into the living room to watch a basketball game on TV, while Renee helped me clean up.

'"Bella, I am so proud of you, baby. I know that you had it rough when you were little and I know that I wasn't there for you, but there are things that you don't know. I am hoping that we can fix them during this trip. I have something for you," she said as she reached into her bag. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"Everything got crazy after you left for Charlie's for the last time. I hit rock bottom. I wrote this to you a few years ago but I've been too afraid to give it you, but I hope that when you read it you'll be able to forgive me."

I hugged her tightly.

"We're going to be fine, mom; thank you for this," I said holding up the envelope. I went to my room and put it on my nightstand, wondering what I didn't know about my mom. I decided to wait to read it and I joined the others in the living room.

Once they were settled for the night, Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good. I was shocked earlier when Renee mentioned my childhood and her not being around. She wrote me a letter, and she said it might help me understand her."

"Have you read it?"

"No, but will you stay with me when I do?"

"Of course, love; do you want to read it now?"

I smiled and turned around to face him and led him to my room.

I got ready for bed and Edward was already under the covers. He patted the space next to him, and I got in as he held me while I read her letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have to start this letter by telling you that I am sorry. I am sorry for so many things in my life, but my biggest regret is the way that I have hurt you. I still remember your face filled with relief and sadness as you boarded that plane that afternoon when you left my house for the last time. It pained me to see you hurting and to know that I was the cause of it. _

_I have wanted to explain so many things to you for years, but I didn't want to you to worry about me. _

_When you were born, it was the happiest day of my life. I couldn't wait to watch you grow and learn. It wasn't long after you were home that things changed for me. I was different, but it wasn't you or the task of taking care of you, because I loved every minute with you; it was me. I never felt worthy enough to be your mom. When you were two years old, I had my first episode. I was in bed resting while you were napping and when you cried and called for me I couldn't move. I could only lay there and cry. I was in a bad way, and you came into my room, looking for me, obviously scared, but I couldn't comfort you. I was almost in a catatonic state. You cried until your dad came home. _

_Your dad took me to the hospital and I was admitted to the psychiatric ward for observation. They found that I had a condition called bipolar disorder that includes major depression. I felt so much shame and I decide that you would be better off without me. I didn't want you to ever be afraid again. _

_I have struggled for many years, but now that I am better after years of therapy and the right medication, I realize that my leaving may have caused you more damage than the truth. Isabella, you are my heart and even though my actions didn't show it, I never wanted to hurt you. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I have hated myself for so long, but I realize that I have to forgive myself, but I can't do that until I ask for your forgiveness. I know I can't change the past, but will you please forgive me and let me try to at least be a part of your life? You are such a wonderful woman and I just want to know you and love you. I am here to answer any questions that you have. I love you, Bella!_

_Mom_

Tears ran down my face as I realized that I had spent so many years silently blaming my mother, thinking that she had abandoned me, and it never even occurred to me that she would have a reason.

I handed the letter to Edward and asked him to read it. I just lay in his arms and cried. I cried for my mom and for my dad as well, who never stopped loving her. I cried for me, for the years I had missed and for the pain of Renee's decision. Edward finished the letter and pulled me to his chest. He didn't say anything; he just let me cry as he ran his hand through my hair.

I needed my mom; I wanted her to know that I understood. All those years I thought I wasn't good enough, and I doubted her love. She did love me, at least the way that she knew at the time. I hurt her too. I sat up in bed and kissed Edward after wiping my tears away.

"I have to talk to her," I said

"Go, love; I'll be here when you get back."

I put on my robe and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. My mother answered it hesitantly. I pulled her into the hallway and threw myself in her arms and sobbed. We held each other tightly, both of us crying.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I love you so much," Renee cried as I felt her tears run down my neck.

"I'm sorry, mom. I am sorry that you were so alone. I should have been there for you. All I ever wanted was to be close to you, to love you," I said shaking in her arms.

She led me into the living room where we spent the next few hours talking, really talking for the first time in my life. My heart ached as I realized that we knew so little about each other. She told me that she was in no shape to be there for Charlie's funeral. She said it was a reminder of all that she hadn't been to me. She sought help shortly after he died, because she knew that she had to get better for me.

She wanted to know everything, and we talked and cried and laughed, and I felt peace and completeness. I was happy, I had a family and I had a mother and I had Edward, and for the first time in my history, I really believed that I deserved it.

The rest of the visit with my mother was amazing. There was not an awkward moment and Edward really took to her. They would spend hours around the kitchen table as Renee would entertain him with all of her silly get-rich-quick schemes or all of her different life phases such as knitting which had ended in bloodshed.

I also got a chance to know Phil. That man loved my mother despite her brokenness and her flaws, and in return I loved him for being there for her. He had seen a lot of my mother's illness, but he still there…loving her. He told me that this trip was part of her healing and he was touched by my compassion and forgiveness. He made me feel better and I let go of my guilt.

Thanksgiving was the best ever, just as Edward had promised. The Cullens loved my mom and were wonderful to her. I was overwhelmed with joy and I didn't think that my life could get any better than that, but I was wrong.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I am working on my Master's degree in Counseling right now, and the pain of Depression can be devastating to the person afflicted and their families. There is healing and hope.  
**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	20. Just you and I

**A/N Thanks for hanging in there with me. I was honestly stuck on how to make this story end and hopefully I did alright. I will miss this story very much. Thank you to ever one who loved this story as much as I did. Thanks for letting me know how much you like it and hopefully you will look for other work of mine in the future. I am still writing If Not for You, so if you haven't read it, check it out. It is lots of laughs and an Edward to die for. **

**Thanks to Clarisa who makes me smile and makes me feel like I actually know what I'm doing. She is the BEST! **

**Thanks to my girls, Jessica, Stacey and Amanda (my favorite Aussie) your encouragement and reviews always make me smile. **

**Now, I present Chapter 20 of Trapped in Heaven.**

**Just you and I**

EPOV

Bella sat at the table in the dining room with her laptop open, her black reading glass slipping off of her nose. She was intently working on her project for work but clearly feeling the exhaustion of the day. Her normally alert, sparkling brown eyes showed signs of fatigue and were drooping slightly while she took a deep breath, trying to stay focused. I watched her glance at her phone that vibrated in her hand. I could literally stare at her all night and never tire of her face, of her movements. My Bella was beautiful, and I loved our nights together; they were filled with comfort and peace. I loved watching her move, and smile, and work, and laugh. I could watch her read a book for hours, always enjoying every expression on her face, every emotion she felt. I smiled with contentment as I turned my eyes towards the TV to catch up with the game I'd been watching, while Bella answered her phone.

"Hey Mom, how are you doing?" Bella smiled.

I had to chuckle, thinking about Renee and her silliness. I had a rough time with her in the beginning when I saw the pain that she had put Bella through, but honestly, she was hard not to like. She was everything I wasn't, but somehow wished I was. Renee was witty and smart, quirky and spontaneous, and it was charming. I could see the happiness radiate off of Bella as she spoke to her mother.

Since Renee's visit, Bella had made sure to talk to her mother at least three to four times a week. They had found an easiness in their relationship that wasn't about pain. Bella had really changed since our trip to Forks. She was open and loving and she made sure that I knew that she loved me every time we were in the room together. She was everything that I would ever want, everything that I would ever need. So much had happened to us in such a short time, but I knew that I needed Bella to be mine forever. So I had been thinking about proposing, but somehow, I still worried that it was too much, too soon for Bella.

I knew that she loved me, but I also knew that she hadn't witnessed or been a part of a healthy relationship, so I was scared that she would shoot me down. I had always considered myself a secure man, but somehow with Bella, I knew she was the one person that could bury me emotionally if she were to reject me.

My mother and I had had several conversations about this very thing, but she scoffed at me. She let me know that my fears were unreasonable, but there was still a part of me that just felt that we were too good to be true. I felt complete and I knew with all my heart that Bella did too, but I still knew that she could be my undoing. So after a few counseling sessions with my mom, I decided to make plans for the big proposal. I knew that Bella wasn't the kind of person who liked to be the center of attention, but I wanted her to remember this for the rest of her life. I wanted her to tear up when she thought about it. I wanted her to know that she deserved the fairy tale. After all, she was my princess.

My first instinct was to call in my romance specialist, Alice, but I decided against it. I wanted it to be Bella and me, just the two of us, but I wanted it to be spectacular. I thought back to the first time I saw her. She was sitting in the courtyard at the office eating her sandwich when a mother of two sat near her trying to calm her newborn as her toddler tried to get out of her stroller. I watched as Bella smiled at the toddler, but once she noticed that the toddler had indeed gotten herself out of the stroller, she went to help the overwhelmed mother of two. My heart nearly pounded out of my chest as I watched Bella smile at the mother and head off to catch the little girl. Bella giggled as she realized that the little one thought she was playing a game of chase, and sped up. Bella, wearing her high heels, was no match for the girl though she eventually caught her and tickled her belly as she returned her to her mother.

That was the day that I needed her. It wasn't a want; it was a need deep in my chest. I needed to hold her and make her laugh the way the little girl did. I needed to hug her and tell her how beautiful that I thought she was, but Bella was gone. Then one day, I was getting my coffee, and as I walked out the door, my heart stopped. She walked by me with a small grin on her face and her cheeks filled with a pink color that made my body react in a not-so-gentlemanly way. I had never been affected by a woman just by sight. From that day forward, I was there at the same time every day, just waiting to talk to her, but I was too much of a coward. I wanted to know everything about her. I asked the elderly doorman her name, and I chuckled as he grinned while he spoke about her. He seemed just as infatuated with her as I was.

"Why, that is the amazing Miss Bella Swan. She is the nicest and most beautiful woman in the building. She certainly makes my days better," he spoke proudly.

I mentioned her another time to a few of the lawyers in my office and they told me that she had shot all of them down cold. They called her the ice princess, but I knew better; there was nothing cold in her beautiful chocolate eyes. I knew they were immature and most likely not the kind of men that would appeal to a beauty like Bella, but it did a number on my confidence. So I just watched her, and smelled her wonderful fragrance as we rode the elevator every morningThe day that my life changed and she looked at me for the first time, I knew that I had to know her.

Holding her in that elevator, knowing that I was the one she was counting on for her life, I just fell in love. Loving her was the easiest thing that I have ever done; it was like breathing, just a natural response to maintain life.

Six months later, I had her in my apartment watching her do mundane, boring tasks and I was in heaven. She took me there daily. So my proposal had to encompass all of that.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, breaking me out of my deep thoughts.

"Where did you go? I was calling you for a few minutes. Are you okay?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'm wonderful, love; just thinking about a project I'm working on. I'm sorry; what were you saying?"

Bella walked over to me as I sat in my recliner and settled her warm body on my lap and cuddled up to my chest.

"You looked pensive; is there anything I can do to help?" she asked seductively.

I lifted her into my arms; carrying her bridal style, I rushed her through the house to the bedroom where I laid her down on the bed.

"I can think of a few things you can do to help me," I said as I kissed her neck, breathing into her ear.

I felt her melt into the mattress as I kissed a trail down her neck to her beautiful collarbone. I slowly unbuttoned her silk blouse and continued my descent down her sexy body.

We made love for hours, just drinking each other in. I never tired of her body, of her moans, of her dirty talk. She gave me everything I needed and on Christmas Eve, I would hopefully give her all of me, and I prayed that she needed me as much as I needed her.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of the shower, and glanced at the time. It was 6:00am. _Edward must have gone for an early run before work_, I thought as I begrudgingly pulled myself out of bed. Edward and I had one more week of work before we were taking the following two weeks off for the holiday. The Cullensusually flew to Aspen to spend the New Year in Colorado, and I was looking forward to our first Christmas together. Shopping for Edward had turned into a real nightmare. I kept asking myself--_what do you buy a man who can buy_ _anything?_ I had almost asked Alice or Esme for advice, but I wanted this gift, my first gift to Edward, to be special.

I had been to antique stores, Macy's, and Bloomingdales, but nothing came close to screaming "Edward". I finally decided on the perfect gift. I wanted it to be something that he would love and treasure forever, and I only hoped that I gotten it right. I had been working on it for the last month, and I prayed that he liked it.

I padded my way into the bathroom, as Edward was just getting out of the shower. I had to take a minute to admire his amazing body. His chest glistened with water as he gave me his signature smirk.

"Keep looking at me that way, Miss Swan, and we might have to start our vacation this morning," he chuckled.

I reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm in! You call work," I said as I ran back to the bed and covered up with the blankets.

"Bella… you are such a tease. You know you are not going to stay in bed. I'm the boss; I can stay home. You, on the other hand, are a slave to the man, so get up and quit tempting me. You know I can't resist you and your perfect body," he said as he dove into the bed and pulled me close.

"Well, at least let me watch you get dressed. It will give me everything I need to make it through the day."

Edward kissed me and got up to get dressed. I propped myself up on my elbow, and he paused a few extra moments after he had taken his towel off before sliding into a pair of black silk boxers. He gave me his signature grin and I was momentarily sated.

"Nice…," I said as I smacked his butt playfully and headed for the shower.

The next week flew by quickly as we went to our company Christmas parties and spent some time with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Jackson. That little guy was so amazing and I felt such a connection with him. We took Sydney for an afternoon and took her to see The Nutcracker. She was mesmerized by the music and the dancing and she couldn't stop talking about it. After the show we went to Serendipity and had some desert. It was wonderful to see Edward and Sydney interact. I couldn't stop picturing Edward with our own children someday.

I got off of work early on Christmas Eve, leaving the office about 3pm. I needed to get back to my apartment to finish Edward's present.

I called my mom before leaving the house to go to Edward's and wished her a happy holiday. Things were so much better between us. Not perfect, because there was a lot of damage to our relationship, but for the first time in my life, I felt that my mother really loved me and wanted me close. The tension in my chest that used to be present almost all the time was gone, and now I just felt a different feeling in my chest. I knew it was love: love for my mom, my new family and for the man that I could never erase from my heart.

Edward told me that we would be going out, so I wore a simple black dress and put on my boots, slipping my heels into my bag, and then put on my long, dressy wool coat and headed over to Edward's apartment. As I walked out of the apartment, I was surprised to see Edward standing in front of my building with a rose in his hand.

"Hey… I thought I was meeting you at your apartment?" I asked as walked towards him. He looked amazing in a dark suit with a tie and a large trench coat over it. His eyes danced as he stared at me.

"You look beautiful tonight, baby," he whispered as I reached him. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "Mmmm, you taste even better." He grinned.

"Edward, I really didn't expect you… you want to let me in on the secret here?" I smiled, feeling confused. Edward was not one to change plans without a phone call.

"Let's just say that I have this evening all planned out and I would like to keep some things to myself for now." He chuckled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Follow me," he whispered before pulling away and gripping my gloved hand tightly. We walked around the corner, and then I saw it--a horse drawn carriage, with beautiful twinkle lights displayed around the sleigh seat. The driver stood beside a horse and smiled.

"Welcome Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. My name is Aro and I will be your driver. Please let me know if there is anything that I can do to make your evening more comfortable."

Aro helped us into the sleigh and Edward cuddled right next to me.

"This is unbelievable, Edward. How do you think of these things? I love it!" I squealed in delight. He truly amazed me with how romantic he was.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"We are just going to take a tour… for the rest you have to have patience, love."

Aro led us around a few blocks. I was enjoying the cold night snuggled up under the blanket in Edward's arms when we came to a stop.

I laughed as Edward jumped out of the carriage and held his hand out for me. We were at the Starbucks on the way to the office. I smiled as we went in and got two coffees to go. Before we got back in, Edward took my hands facing me, and once I saw the love he had in his eyes, my tears were instant.

"Tonight, I want to take you to some of the places that we have been together. Places that have meant a lot to me. I started here, because not only will the coffee help us stay warm, but this is the place that I saw you the most. This coffee shop was my home every morning while I waited for you. I couldn't wait to see you walk down the street. You made my heart explode. This is also the place where I started fantasizing about you. Sweet Bella, my fantasies were spectacular, but after being with you and loving you, they pale in comparison to reality."

I kissed him hard, trying to convey just how much his speech meant to me. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"Wow, I hope that you are as responsive at all of our stops tonight. I might just get lucky," he teased.

I pulled his lips to mine once again.

"Oh, don't worry… for you, I'm a sure thing!" I said against his lips. Laughter filled the air around us as we continued on our journey.

The next place we went was our office building. Edward led the way, and we visited the north elevators. The elevators had been repaired, but I still continued to use the south ones when I was in the building.

"Have you ridden in the new elevators yet?" Edward asked.

"No… have you?" I replied.

"I was hoping that we could do it together." Edward smiled and reached his hand out to mine.

I nodded my head hesitantly and I took his hand. The door closed and I expected to feel panic, but I didn't--I only felt warmth. Edward helped me feel safe that day as he had continued to make me feel safe everyday since.

Edward pulled me to him and whispered into my ear.

"This was the first place we spoke, the first place we touched and the first place we kissed. I will always love that day, because that was the day that you saved me, Bella. You saved me from a lonely life without true love. You saved me from my own selfish wants and showed me what I needed in my life. I appreciate everything I have because of you. You taught me about myself and how to be a good person. Thank you, Bella! Thank you for walking into this elevator and changing my life."

"Oh Edward… you have it all wrong; you saved me in so many ways. Thank you for reminding me how important every moment is. I love you!" I said before kissing him softly.

We returned to the first floor and Edward led me out to the courtyard on our way back to the carriage.

"This is the first place that I ever saw you, Bella. You were so beautiful, and I have never been so overwhelmed at the sight of someone, but with you… you took my breath away. You made me want to be better, and I didn't even know your name."

I giggled at the sweet words out of Edward's mouth. He always knew what to say and how to make me feel beautiful and smart.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Bella, you are not getting the point of tonight. Tonight is to show you how blessed _I _am, silly Bella. Come on; I have starved you long enough."

Our next stop was the restaurant that Edward and I went to for lunch or business meetings. It was crowded and fun to see at night. I had never been there for dinner in all the years that I had worked in the area.

Edward ordered a bottle of expensive champagne and he cleared his throat to give a toast.

I raised my glass and waited.

"To you, Bella," he said, lifting his glass higher, "for making every moment of my life better, just because I know you."

We had a beautiful cut of filet, and the most delicious twice-baked potatoes that I had ever eaten. Edward and I shared a crème brûlée that melted on my tongue and caused me to moan. Edward leaned into me and whispered in my ear**.**

"I thought that sound was just for me," he teased.

I turned towards him and gave him my best seductive smile.

"It is for you… and I plan on repeating that sound many times tonight," I said before lightly touching my lips to his.

"One more stop, love, and then we will have all night." He murmured his words against my lips. As his breath fanned my face, the overwhelming urge to throw him on the table and have him right there was almost too much to control.

"Let's go, Cullen; you're killing me slowly." I giggled.

Once we were tucked back into the sleigh with Aro at the helm, I noticed that we were taking a longer route. I tried to guess where we were going when I noticed we were heading towards Central Park. I tried to recall any time that Edward and I were there together, and I couldn't. I decided that I wouldn't say anything in case I had lost my memory and we had indeed been to Central Park together. I knew we were supposed to go there with Sydney the morning I was summoned to Forks. Edward went to the park, and I couldn't think of any other connection.I think that Edward sensed my confusion, but he had a mischievous smirk on his face as if he knew the winning lottery numbers. I decided to enjoy the ride instead of trying to guess where we were going.

I settled back into the crook of Edward's arm and pulled the blanket up over us. His fingers glided through my hair and I relaxed, shut my eyes and curled closer into his arms, content and, oh, so in love. I had never had a more perfect night in all my life, but then I always found myself saying that when Edward was in charge of our dates. He always managed to one-up himself every time. The sounds of beautiful music filled my ears as my eyes slowly fluttered open. Aro had stopped in front a small gazebo filled with twinkle lights and a string quartet.

I was speechless as Edward helped me down and led me up the three stairs into the gazebo.

"Edward… I don't remember ever being here with you," I whispered as he pulled me into a hug. He released me and I stepped back, trying to read his face.

"You will now," he said as he knelt down on one knee. My heart stopped for a few seconds as I registered what was happening. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a velvet box, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

"Isabella Marie Swan,…will you marry me?" he asked. I couldn't control my joy and my tears. I squealed and threw myself in his arms. He almost lost his balance but once again he saved us from falling as he lifted me up and stared into my eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes… You are amazing, Edward Cullen! Oh yes, I will marry you!" I exclaimed.

"I love you so much, Bella, we are so good together baby."

I wrapped my hands around his face as he lifted me higher into the air and spun me around. I leaned down and crashed my mouth to his savoring every moment of this perfect night, the music, the romance and, of course, this perfect man. I was living in a dream, a fairy tale and for the first time, I believed that it was meant to be, that I deserved the happy ending.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered. "I will make you so happy."

"You already do…love."

**THE END**

**A/N Review, Review, Review! Please!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21 Epilouge announcement

Hey Everyone!

I have received several pm's latterly in regards to doing an epilogue on Trapped in Heaven. I have decided to do, so look for it in the middle of Oct.

I also wanted to let you know that I have a new one-shot out as I entered Ninapolitan's DILF contest and man, let me tell you, my EDWARD is a hot ass DILF. Check it out, it's called Believe.

I look forward to your reviews and look for the epilogue in a few weeks! Thanks for being the best readers ever!

Lovedforeternity


End file.
